Chuck vs Constant Change
by gatorfan13
Summary: A series of events that take place in Chuck Bartowski's on going crazy life! Most of these stories were written months ago but...better late than never!
1. Santa Ana

Chuck vs

**Ok, these are stories I had posted on my old blog and thought it was time to post them on here. So I hope you enjoy, there are a few but I will post one at a time.**

**Chuck vs. Santa Ana**

It has been a long 6 months for Chuck Bartowski. In that time he has gone from a normal slacker working at a dead end job at an electronic store, to holder of a government super computer which has put his life in constant danger and fear! To add to Chucks newfound stress levels he is under constant surveillance of the government's top 2 agents, one is a NSA, cold blooded killer that would like nothing more than to end this boring assignment and go on to something more exciting. The other is the CIA's top agent that is posing as his girlfriend but actually has feeling for him but can't say anything cause of her job and they both just keep riding along the emotional rollercoaster. Well with winter fading into spring and the gusty winds of Santa Ana rolling through the valleys to the coast maybe things could change for our loveable nerd!...or maybe not.

We begin with a look of the Los Angles skyline and a shot of a big dust cloud hanging over the city, you also see pictures of people on the streets trying to walk in the high powered wind gusts while clinching on to their purse or briefcase. Then we move into Casa Bartowski where Ellie is running around the apartment trying to find her keys so she can go to work.

Ellie: Chuck have you seen my keys? (Yelling as she runs out of her room)  
Chuck: (just getting out of bed) No sis, you know if you stop for a second and not look for them, that is usually when you find them.  
Ellie: (all frantic) I know, I don't have time, I half to get to the hospital, with all this wind and the temperature being so hot, its making people act all crazy and the ER keeps paging me. (All of a sudden she stops and turns around to look at her brother.) And why aren't you getting ready for work?  
Chuck: (who is now in the kitchen with a bowl of Captain Crunch, looks up at his sister) I took the day off, I need a break from my life before my head explodes.  
Ellie: (has an evil look on her face) I hate you, I wish I could call in sick, but no I have people's lives to save. (She walks back down the hallway, still looking for her keys.)  
Chuck: ( sees Ellies keys on the living room table, and goes and picks them up) Oh sis, some people want to be heroes and others half to be asked!  
(Chuck thought back to when Sarah asked if he was ready to be a hero and not thinking about the applications that came along with it. He walked over to his sister and gave her a hug to calm her down, then handed her, her keys.) Now go out there and save some lives.  
Ellie: (has a smile on her face) thank you, enjoy your day off (she walks to the door and tries not to be blown over when she opens it up then turns around)oh and chuck..  
Chuck: Ya, sis?  
Ellie: Don't worry im sure one day you will save the world.  
Chuck has smirk on his face as he thought to himself "if she only knew"

Outside in the courtyard Sarah walks up in a very dressed down pair of jeans and an old looking Nebraska cornhusker shirt. She sees Ellie leaving in a hurry and says Hi. Ellie returned the Hi with an apology that she was late and had to go. Sarah laughed and said its ok, and as she turned around she sees Casey leaving for work. Casey looks at her choice of clothes and grunts!

Sarah: What?  
Casey: Nothing Agent Walker, just never considered you as a cornhusker.  
Sarah: It's just an old t-shirt; I am not going to ruin a good outfit on my day off with the wind like it is.  
Casey: Grunt #7, whatever walker, chucks inside, he took the day off as well, you two have plans?  
Sarah: No, Agent Casey, I didn't know Chuck was taking off today, is there something wrong with him?  
Casey: I don't know, why don't you go in there and shuck his corn to find out, I am late for work!  
Sarah: Have fun at work Casey, im sure Jeff and Lester are waiting for their King.

Casey's smile from his shucking comment went to a stern frown and a grunt as he walked off. Sarah turned back around and was looking at the door to Chucks. She thought it might be a good idea to spend some time with him without worrying about work, which was a change for her, since everything was about work. As she knocked on the door and walked inside, she saw chuck lying on the couch watching the news. He looked at her and had his usual goofy grin on his face that quickly faded away,

Chuck: No, no not today, I am off today I don't care what government crisis is going on!  
Sarah: Shut up, it's my day off too, and I didn't have anything else to do with this weird weather.  
Chuck: So you came over here? (he asked with smile and a happy tone.)  
Sarah: (looked at him and smiled) Well I thought I would give you a ride to work but since your not going to work either. (Sarah goes and sits next to him on the couch and chuck puts his arm around her.)  
Chuck: Sorry, habit. (he goes to pull his arm back around before Sarah grabs it)  
Sarah: It's ok, I like this habit.

They both stair into each others eyes sharing a very tender moment when Sarah shakes out of it and turn to look at the TV. Chuck has a look of disappointment on his face as he looks back to the TV to listen to the weather.

Weatherman: Well Los Angeles, Santa Ana is rearing his nasty head in our direction with wind gust up to 35 to 45mph and the temperature jumping from 81 to a scorching 97. This weather looks like its going to continue for a few days. My advice is to stay inside lock all the doors and windows and cuddle up with the one you love because this is going to be a nasty one.

Chuck: great!! (He says sarcastically as he gets up to go in the kitchen, and Sarah follows)  
Sarah: What is that a bad thing?

Chuck gets a bottle of water from the fridge and offers one to Sarah, but she shakes her head and says no thanks.

Chuck: the myths of the Santa Ana winds are blamed for the homicide rate to increase and it gets people paranoid about earthquakes. (He takes a sip of water and looks at Sarah who has a looks of disbelief on her face. So chuck walks over and stands very close to her.) It's also known that when the temperature rises during the winds that lovers come together because their blood starts to boil over with curiosity, rage and passion, they just can't help themselves.

Sarah knew where this was going and wanted it to go there, but the job was about to get in the way again. Chuck we can't, I am your handler, I… we…. Just can't. As she tried to move away from him to keep herself from giving into the temptation, chuck grabbed her arm and pulled her back in closer.

Chuck: you and I have been doing this tap dance long enough now, and so what if you're my handler, (he moves his hand to her cheek and stairs into her eyes and whispers) just make sure you handle me with extra care.

Before Sarah could respond Chuck plants a wicked kiss on her. She didn't have enough will power to back away. His hand moved up into her hair, her arms wrapping around the back of his shoulders. They were both consumed, feverishly and passionately kissing each other, all of their emotions that they had been hiding or denying for so long all at once erupting with full force.

Then with oh so perfect timing you hear Sarah's phone starts to ring.

Chuck: Don't answer it (as he is planting kisses down Sarah's neck)  
Sarah: Oh god, I don't want to but its director Graham.

Chuck a little perturbed backs off to let Sarah answer the phone.

Sarah: (out of breath) Walker here.  
Graham: Agent Walker, I need you to meet Major Casey and the intersect at his apartment; there is a high priority issue that we need your help with.  
Sarah: Understood Sir.  
Sarah hangs up the phone and gives chuck this apologetic look.  
Chuck: we half to go to work don't we?  
Sarah: uhh, ya director graham needs our help with a high…

Before she could finish what she wanted to say she saw the sad look on his face. She puts her hands on his face and kisses his lips, maybe after were done with work we can come back here and finish this conversation! That really didn't make him feel any better at the time being but he managed a small smile.

As they walk into Casey's apartment, you see Casey making a minor adjustment to his bonsai tree then looks up at Chuck and Sarah with a very mischievous grin.

Casey: About time I just got the call and had to leave work! What's the matter Chuck, you look a little blue? (he smiles.)

Chuck: (still a little perturbed) you have no idea.  
They both turn around and look at Sarah, who doesn't know if she should be upset or embarrassed.  
Sarah: What is this high priority case?

Casey goes and grabs some files sitting on his desk. Marco and Isabella Depani. Italian arms dealer and mob boss, daughter Isabella is graduating from USC this weekend and daddy is throwing her a big graduation party amongst making some illegal deals with some local bad guys. Our orders are to go to the party and get close to father and daughter and find out whatever we can before this deal goes down.

Chuck: what happens if the deal goes down?

Cut to Casey looking annoyed and the computer monitors coming on with General Beckman sitting at her desk.

Beckman: Mr. Bartowski, (cut to chuck, jumping a little from the sudden appearance of the general.) if this deal goes down, it will be very hard for the government to stop the bad guys when they are being shot at with illegal automatic weapons and armor piercing bullets, the streets of LA will be a lot more dangerous than they are now, and that is not satisfactory.

Sarah: How would you like us to proceed?

Beckman: Agent Walker, you will be going to the party and try to get close to Marco.  
(cut to chuck looking at Sarah with an aquard look, he knew that meant she had to be all flirty.) Mr. Bartowski you will be going to the party and staying close to Marco's  
daughter Isabella, she may know something and while at the party if you flash on anyone, Major Casey will be there for back-up.

All three have this look of confusion on their face.

Sarah: General I don't think it's a good idea to put the intersect in the middle of this, things might get dangerous.

Beckman: Agent Walker you're not paid to think, and judging by that shirt your wearing that's a good thing! Your paid to work and your work involves Marco Depani, and you said it yourself that Mr. Bartowski was a reasonably charming guy, he will be fine with Depani's daughter. All of the information on these arms dealers were fed into that computer, so Mr. Bartowski might half to be put in harms way for a little bit to id these people. Good luck. (screen goes blank.)

Casey: This is going to be a fun night, Walker's getting close to Papa Depani and Chuck gets to go fool around with his daughter!! The anticipation is too much, Santa Ana is kickin up a good ole storm this year!  
He grunts and walks off.

Chuck and Sarah just stare at each other not knowing what to say.

After hearing the orders from General Beckman Chuck returned to his room with a file to study on Isabella Depani. He didn't feel like staying behind at Casey's to listen to him and Sarah argue about how things were going to go tonight. As he goes and sits on the bed and opens up the file, "Great" he thought to himself, she is beautiful, young and intelligent. Chuck started to get a little intimidated, he didn't know how to act around women, especially smart, rich women with daddy's that have the power to make to disappear if you look at their daughter wrong.

Chuck puts the file down and rubs his eyes for a second and when he opens the back up the sees Casey standing at the end of the bed which causes Chuck to "YELP!!"

Chuck: what do you want Casey?  
Casey: Calm down Bartowski, I came over here to drop off you tux for tonight.  
Chuck: (not very enthused) gee, thanks!  
Casey: Look Chuck tonight is important, if we can get these guys then that will help save countless number of lives from dieing cause of a stupid gang war or some poor idiot that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Think about your sister and friends!  
Chuck: Wow Casey it almost sounds like your starting to care about some of these people!  
Casey: with a half grunt, it's the weather, don't read too much into it. Also about tonight, you and Agent Walker need to pretend that you don't know each other.  
Chuck: Why is that?  
Casey: Makes things simple when you're trying to seduce your marks that other things don't get in the way.  
Chuck: Simple??  
Casey: Ya simple, you keep your mind on Isabella and not Sarah, and she will do the same with Marco. (Chuck gives Casey a mixed look between worried and jealous, Casey smiles and heads back out the window.) Oh and Bartowski.  
Chuck: what?  
Casey: Try not to use some of those cheesy lines like you did on Agent Walker this morning! You want to get next to this girl not make her die from laughter!!

Chuck gets up and walks over and shuts the windows and curtains, picks up his new tux and heads to the bathroom to get ready.

Later we see Morgan climbing through his Morgan door and stumbling a little.

Morgan: Hey dude, you weren't at work today?? (He sees chuck in his tux) Wow hot date with the future Mrs. Bartowski?  
Chuck: Ya, were going to a graduation party for a friend of hers.  
Morgan: swanky, can I come, please, please, please. I never went to a big formal graduation party, pleasseeeeeeee??  
Chuck: Sorry buddy, invitation only and it for Sarah and me. And did you ever think there might be a reason why you are never invited to these things?  
Morgan: I think its because I make people nervous? Their scared I might know more then they do!  
Chuck: Right, ( he replied sarcastically) that must be it.  
Morgan: Well have fun, tell the misses I said hi and see you at work tomorrow.

Morgan leaves the way he came in and Chuck goes back to getting ready. His mind is in a million places at once. How was he going to act with Depani daughter, would she even like him? Then he thought about this morning and how great that was, he was finally the confident one and went for it and Sarah feel right into it as well. He had a smile for ear to ear thinking about that kiss.

There was no about to die situation or a mission or cover that called for it, it was just them and the way they feel about each other and being caught up in that moment. His smile quickly turned upside down when he thought about what Casey had said about them acting like they don't know each other. Chuck knew he had to keep it together tonight when he sees Sarah with Marco. Chuck gives himself a quick look over in the mirror and makes some final adjustment to his jacket.

"Just remember what Casey said, you think about Isabella and let Sarah think about Marco" Chuck finishes adjusting and takes a look at himself in the mirror as he takes a deep breath.

Chuck: I hate my life!!:(

Cut to pictures of Los Angeles in the evening time with the wind still gusting around making things very difficult for arriving party guest at the Wilshire Grand Hotel. You see a black stretch limo pull up out front with Casey driving and Sarah in the back.

Casey: Ok, I just talked to Chuck, he is inside at the bar waiting for his mark. Just remember Walker you can't hold his hand though this mission he has to do his part by himself.  
Sarah: Got it Casey, I have my own fish to fry.

Sarah steps out of the limo in a long beautiful navy blue dress with her hair pinned up drawing most of the attention to her face and neck, which were sporting a gorgeous pair of pearl earrings and necklace. Even with the wind blowing everything around she never faltered as she walked into the hotel.

Casey: I should have brought my video camera!!

Upon entering the ballroom Sarah made a quick scan, looking for possible exits and hazards and possible thing that could be thrown if things got sticky. After her initial scan she walked over to the opposite end of the bar that Chuck was sitting at.

She introduced herself to a few gentlemen that were standing there and started conversations with them. She orders a dirty martini from the bartender and as she is sipping her drinks shoots a quick look at chuck who is obviously mesmerized by her beauty.

Chuck is shaken from his gaze when a man next to him orders a double shot of Jack on the rocks, as chuck turns to get a look at the guys face he flashes on the mans wrist tattoo. He gets up from the bar and pretends to go mingle around the room and reports the flash to Casey.

Chuck: the guy at the bar getting the double shot of Jack is Brandon Leffit, weapons and drug smuggler, also Marco Depani's right hand man.  
Casey: ( who is inconspicuously standing by the ballroom exit listing to chucks report in his ear piece.) Got him, I'll keep my eyes on him.

As Chuck is moving around the room he flashes on a few more people who he identifies as local gang and crime lords. Casey doesn't like the number of flashes that Chuck is having so he calls in for back up. As chuck makes his way to the opposite side of the room he accidentally bumps into a tall beautiful young lady.

Chuck: Oh, oh I am so sorry. I so clumsy.  
Lady: It's ok, that's the most excitement I've had all night.  
Chuck: your Isabella Depani aren't you?  
Lady: yes I am but please call me Izzy.  
Chuck: well Izzy my name is Charles Carmichael, but you can call me Chuck.  
Izzy: (with a giggle) nice to meet you Chuck, so tell me what do you do for a living Chuck?  
Chuck: I own a software company up state.  
Izzy: wow that sounds kinda boring!  
Chuck: It can be, that's why I come down here to LA to shake things up a bit.  
Izzy: Where did you go to school?  
Chuck: I graduated from Stanford a few years ago.  
Izzy: Stanford, huh, your football team sucks.  
Chuck: thanks ( sarcasm) , So what did you get your degree in?  
Izzy: Art History, with a minor in Italian.  
Chuck: Art history huh, sounds kinda boring!!  
They both share a laugh.  
Izzy: So how did you manage and invitation to my graduation party? Are you a friend of my fathers?  
Chuck: no, I've never meet your father.  
Izzy: so how did you get in here?  
Chuck: can you keep a secret? (Izzy nods her head yes, chuck bends over to whisper in her ear. As he tells her she lets out this cute little laugh)  
Izzy: So you are a party crasher, I could have you kicked out of this hotel.  
Chuck: Why would you want to do that, then all the fun would leave and your party would go back to being boring!

They share a laugh which is noticed by Sarah who is getting a little jealous at chucks flirting with Isabella. Sarah's jealousy consumes her a little more as she see's Chuck lead Isabella out to the dance floor.

The song "The way you look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra starts to play and Chuck leads Isabella around the dance floor. Sarah gets up from the bar and moves to where she can she Chuck and Isabella dancing. She thought she was looking at a totally different person, chuck had this high confidence and smile on his face, almost as if he was having fun. As the song ended and everyone watched chuck dip Isabella there was a applause over the crowd, the two stood up and took a bow and walked over to the bar.

Izzy: that was so much fun, where did you learn to dance like that?  
Chuck: well, after I had to learn the tango I thought I would learn a few more dances.  
Izzy: the tango, wow I am not that good, I think I will just stick to a waltz.

They both shared another laugh when a very tall man escorted by 3 more men, came an tapped on Chucks shoulder.

Man: Excuse me son, but I don't think I ever gave you permission to dance with my daughter?

(Cut to chuck getting a little scared and swallowing hard)

Chuck: Mr. Dapani, Sir, my apologies but your daughter was looking so beautiful I just had to dance with her. And what is life without taking risks? Kinda boring right?

Marco Dapani looks down at chuck with an expressionless face. The tension between the 2 of them was making Chuck get a little scared, then Marco let out this larger than life laugh.

Marco: AAAAAHHHHAAAA!! I like this kid, he has balls. What is your name?  
Chuck: (very relieved) Charles, Charles Carmichael. Pleasure to meet you sir.  
Marco: Oh sir, sir. Call me Marco.  
Izzy: Papa!!  
Marco: what, I am just having some fun with the boy, he looked like he was going to pee himself!!

Everyone around starts to laugh and Chuck's face gets a little red.  
Marco: Come, you sit with us at our table, I will tell you stories about my little Izzy.

As they walk over to the reserve table, Chuck sits down next to Izzy and her father on the other side of her. Marco stands up for a second.

Marco: everyone this is Katie Walker, she will be joining us as well. ( You see Sarah walk up and take a seat next to Marco who pushes her chair in for her.)

Sarah: such a gentleman! ( With a flirty giggle)

Cut to Chuck with a Semi-shocked look on his face. He knew that he would see Sarah with Marco, he just didn't think they would all be sitting at the same table!! Chuck just thought to himself, Things are about to get uncomfortable!!

Izzy: So Katie what is it that you do?  
Sarah/ Katie: I am an investment banker.  
Chuck: that sounds less interesting than my job!!

(cut to Sarah giving Chuck a scowling look.)

Izzy: (laughing and Chucks comment) Where did you attend college?  
Sarah: uh, Stanford, I was a business and finance major.  
Izzy: Really that's where Chuck here went to school, do you two know each other?  
Chuck: No, I think I would remember meeting someone like Katie.  
Sarah: Ya, I think I would remember too. I was really into my studies never really had time for many friends.

Chuck: that's ok, most people at Stanford find friends to be a stepping stool to get where they want and not care about anyone else. I mean look at me I wouldn't be here at this point in my life if it wasn't for my Stanford friend and his oh so helpful generosity!

Sarah: (sarcastically) Mr. Carmichael you sound a little bitter about your school experience, it's a party maybe you need to lighten up!

Chuck: your right Ms. Walker, school was a long time ago and I should focus on the present. (Chuck has a fake smile that Sarah reads right away as Chuck goes and puts his arm around Izzy, she giggles and places herself closer to chuck. As Sarah sees this she turns to Marco and places her hand gently on his arm.)

Sarah: So Marco, what is it that you do?  
Marco: I am in the trade business.  
Sarah: Really, what do you trade? (trying to act interested)  
Marco: Just some foreign imports from Italy. There is a great demand for them here in the United States.  
Sarah: Well it seems you have done very well for yourself! (she leans in closer to whisper in his ear.) and I love a man that can take care of himself!  
Marco: (with a big grin on his face.) Well young lady how about I take care of you out on the dance floor?  
Sarah: Love to.

As Sarah and Marco make their way to the dance floor Chuck surprises himself as he grunts at Sarah's tasteless display of flirting.

Izzy: (under her breath) Slut!!

Chuck almost spits out his Martini he was trying to drink!

Chuck: Sorry, what was that?  
Izzy: I'm sorry that is rude, I just think it's rather repulsive the way she is coming on to my father. I mean please, have some class!

(chuck was trying so hard not to laugh)

Chuck: maybe she really likes him? (knowing full well that wasn't the case)  
Izzy: oh please, she wants something from my father and by the looks of it is willing to do whatever it takes to get it!

Chucks eyes got big and he started to get a little nervous.

Chuck: what are you talking about?  
Izzy: She is clearly a gold-digging tramp attracted to any man that looks like he has money!

As much as Chuck liked not being the only one repulsed by the situation, he thought now would be the perfect time to change the subject back to them, but he knew it would be hard with the way Izzy was looking at Sarah and her father. He had to get Izzy out of there so he could talk to her and see what he could find out, if anything!

Chuck: Do you want to get out of here?  
Izzy: And just leave my graduation party?  
Chuck: why not? How many people in here do you actually know or talk to?

Izzy looked around the room and saw that he had a good point and said, "ok let's go." As they got up to leave, Izzy did a quick good-bye wave to her father as he was dancing with Sarah, Chuck did the same to Sarah with a smirk on his face that caused Sarah to give him another scowling look. As they left the ballroom Chuck walked right past Casey who had a surprised and yet proud look on his face.

Sarah started pushing Marco for more information.

Sarah: So does your business keep you here in Los Angeles?  
Marco: not really, I like to stay in Italy at my vineyard, it is beautiful there you should come visit!  
Sarah: (gives a "oh god help me" laugh) that sounds like a good idea!  
Marco: I only come to America to visit with my daughter. She is the brains of the family.  
Sarah: you must be so proud.

After the song was over Marco walked Sarah back over to the table where his escorts were waiting.

Marco: My apologize my dear, it is time for me to retire, it was a pleasure dancing with you Ms. Katie Walker  
Sarah: the pleasure was all mine. ( Sarah smiled as he walked away then she had a cold look on her face.)

A few hours later Sarah and Casey are back at Casey's apartment giving General Beckman their debriefing of the nights events.

Beckman: So what news do you have to report?  
Sarah: Not much General, Marco doesn't seem to be fully aware of what is going on with his business these days.  
Beckman: What do you mean Agent Walker?  
Sarah: I don't think that Marco Depani is the one making the deals for these gun transfers, to put it plainly General he doesn't have the brains to put together this type of operation.  
Beckman: So you're telling me that Marco Depani's business is being run by someone else?  
Casey: Yes, mam, Depani's not the sharpest tool in the shed but we think his associate Brandon is.  
Beckman: do we have any proof that it's Brandon?  
Casey: no mam, Agent Walker threw all she had at Marco and nothing, we didn't get a chance to play on Brandon.  
Beckman: What about Isabella Depani? Did we get anything out of her?  
Casey and Sarah look at each other,  
Casey: Umm, mam she is still out with Chuck.  
Beckman: Well at least someone's night looks a little promising! (Sarah has a very unhappy look on her face after that comment) I want a full report from Mr. Bartowski in the morning. Were running out of time here people and I will not except failure!  
Casey: Yes mam. (Screen goes blank)

Casey: Hopefully Chuck got something out of her cause we have nothing!  
Sarah: We need to think. If Marco isn't making the deals and it is Brandon, we can tail Brandon to see if we find anything.  
Casey: Let's see what Chuck finds out and if he struck out then we will go with that plan.  
Sarah: (with a laugh) you know he's going to strike out.

Chuck: Wow it's nice to know that you really believe in me there Agent Walker! (Chuck says as he walks into Casey's apartment and walks right past Sarah over to Casey. Sarah has a look of regret on her face.)

Actually I think I hit a homerun. Izzy and I were down at the beach talking and some other stuff, (he turns and looks at Sarah who makes eye contact then looks at the floor.) Marco's right hand man Brandon, the one I flashed on has been running the business for a little while a business hasn't been doing well.  
Casey: So what does that mean Bartowski?  
Chuck: Izzy told me that tomorrow night is Brandon's last deal then she is taking over her fathers business!

Casey: Good work Chuck, did you happen to find out where they were going to be meeting?

Chuck: No, but I am having lunch with Izzy tomorrow maybe I can find out.  
Casey: Good, I will give the report to the General in the morning that Brandon is our guy and that Depain's daughter is going to take over daddy's business.

Chuck smiles at his nights accomplishments and walks out of the apartment without saying another word to Sarah. As he shuts the door Sarah puts her head down into her hands.

Casey: "grunts" I guess this is karma?  
Sarah: what?  
Casey: you know, karma: what goes around comes around!  
Sarah: I know what it means Casey, I don't see how it applies.  
Casey: If I recall you were all bent out of shape when you thought Bartowski was letting his emotions get in the way of the job and now look at you! You two were clearly getting to each other back at the hotel, but at least Chuck knew that he needed to get away from it.  
Sarah: I was just doing my job!  
Casey: No, Bartowski was doing your job!!

Sarah had, had enough and left the apartment. She knew Casey was right about her going overboard with Chuck at the table, but he started it and she damn well wasn't going to let him finish it! As she walked outside into the courtyard, she looked over and saw Chuck's light on in his room. Chuck was lying on the bed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Sarah came barreling through the window causing Chuck to jump up out of bed.

Chuck: What do you want now? To insult my abilities even more!  
Sarah: Well maybe if you wouldn't have started with me at dinner, I would be a little nicer to you!  
Chuck: I started with you, you started with me and all that college crap.  
Sarah: you didn't half to give me that fake little smile then put your arm around Izzy.  
Chuck: oohhh, so that's what this is about, you're jealous of Isabella. What happen to all that be professional and don't let your emotions get in the way of the job Agent Walker?  
Sarah: I was not nor have I been jealous of any girl you flirt with! But you don't half to throw it in my face like you did at the hotel or like you did a few minutes ago at Casey's!  
Chuck: you know you are getting really bad at lying!  
Sarah: ( getting really aggravated, moves over to chuck getting right up in his face) Stop acting like you know anything about me.  
Chuck: only if you stop assuming that all I am good for is flashing and waiting in the stupid car!!  
Sarah: (laughs) you can't even do that right!

Chuck: did you ever consider the fact that I don't like waiting in the car because I want to make sure that your safe and not in trouble, or hurt because I care about you?? Probably not cause all you think about is yourself!!

Sarah: It is not your job to protect me, it is my job to protect you, I don't need you to come and save me every time I am in trouble. And did it ever occur to you that I might also care about you too, that is the reason why you are still here and not in some underground bunker or the fact that I am still here with you and not off with Bryce!!

Chuck shut his mouth after she said that. Sarah had this confused yet relieved look that she was finally able to say that. They sat there just looking at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say to each other.

Chuck: you picked me over Bryce?  
Sarah: (goes and sits on the bed) I ahhh….  
Chuck: (sits next to her) no, don't start doing that now, tell me the truth, it wasn't about the job like you said it was, was it?

Sarah couldn't find the words to say so she just shook her head no. Chuck was taken back again.

Sarah: It's been a long night and there have been a lot of things said here. I think we both need to get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow.

Chuck: (stood up) your right, we do need to get some sleep.

Chuck hung his head at the fact that Sarah was back hiding behind her job, yet there was a big emotional break through. He now had it confirmed out of her mouth that she cares for him as well, and that was all he needed, but Sarah was about to shock him again!

She was still staring off into space when she finally snapped out of it and looked up at chuck who was standing in-front of her and smiled.

Sarah: Can I barrow a shirt to sleep in?

His eyes got really big and he stuttered with his words.  
Chuck: you. you want to sleep here, with me?

Sarah smiles and grabs Chuck's hand, "I can understand if you want me to go."

Chuck: (eagerly) No, hold on I will get you a shirt.

He goes into a drawer and pulls out an old Stanford shirt and hands it to her.

Chuck: Sorry it's not a Nebraska shirt.

She smiles and says "that's ok, I like this one better. Turn around." Chuck obliged and turned around as Sarah changed. When she was done she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her. "Ok, you can turn back around now." Chuck turns and climbs in his side of the bed and sits up on his elbow looking at Sarah.

Chuck: Are we good?

Sarah looks at him and shakes her head yes. Relieved by her nod Chuck reaches over to turn off the light then turns back over, Sarah reaches her hand over and strokes his face, then leans over and kisses his lips softly and whispers "goodnight Chuck."

He smiles as she turns her back towards him, he moved himself closer to her and put his arm around her pulling her into him and she falls asleep in the comfort of his arms.

The next morning we see a still windy and dusty Los Angeles, with a shot of Casa Bartowski zooming into Chuck's room.

Chuck and Sarah are still in bed wrapped in each others arms asleep.

"ALARM"

Startles Sarah, while chuck gives an annoyed groan. A not fully awake Sarah reaches over and pulls the alarm clock off the night stand and throws it on the floor shattering into pieces, then returns to her resting position next to Chuck.

Chuck has a weird look on his face. "I'm going to need alarm clock insurance when im with you!!"

Sarah smiles and gives a little laugh. "It's too early and I was really comfy."  
Chuck smiles and puts his arms back around her and rests his head next to her's.

Chuck: I kinda wish this was our day off! I could lay here like this all day with you." He lets out another groan. "I'm not ready to go back to reality!"

Sarah has a sad look on her face as she turns around to face him. "I'm not either. But we have a job to do today."

Chuck: Yah I know, I will try to do my best today with Izzy.

Sarah smiles and rubs her hand over his cheek. "You will do great."  
They stare at each other and share a nice moment when Chuck's bedroom door fly's open!!

Ellie: Hey Chuck I need to barrow your...oooowwww. (She turns and sees Sarah in bed next to him.) SARAH!! Hi, I am so sorry…. (She starts to back up out of the room) I will comeback later. (She turns and shuts the door.)

Chuck and Sarah just look back at each other and laugh. Sarah's phone starts to ring, she makes a groaning noise as she reaches over to pick it up.

Sarah: Walker here.  
Casey: Get Chuck out of bed and get over here now!! General Beckman wants to talk to us. (Casey hangs up the phone before she could reply.)  
Sarah: He really needs to work on his communication skills!!

Chuck and Sarah get ready and head into the kitchen for some coffee to wake them up. As they walk in Ellie started blushing with embarrassment as she sipped on her coffee. Awesome walks up to Chuck and gives him a fist tap and Sarah a big hug!

Awesome: I am so proud of the two of you!! Doesn't that feel better to get that off your chest?

Ellie: DEVON (now she is really embarrassed)

Sarah blushes a little. "Thanks for the support Awesome, but we have to go." She grabs Chucks arm and heads for the door. Awesome points a finger at Chuck, "you da man" Chuck smiles and points a finger back at awesome.

Over at Casey's General Beckman is on the screen sitting at her desk.

Beckman: Good work last night Mr. Bartowski, with the Intel you and Agent Walker acquired it has been confirmed that Marco Depani is not behind the deal but his associate Brandon Lafitte.

Casey: Confirmed General?  
Beckman: This morning Marco Depani was found dead in his hotel room at the Wilshire Grand!

Sarah: How was he killed?

Beckman: From the looks of it, a heart attack, but after the toxicology report came back traces of a poison were found in his bloodstream. Brandon was the last person seen leaving Depani's hotel room.

Chuck: where was Isabella?

Beckman: She was in the room next to his. She is the one that found him dead this morning when she went over to have breakfast with him.

Chuck: Poor Izzy!(Sarah turns her head and gives Chuck a questioning look that made him a little uneasy!) I…uh..I mean poor Izzy finding her father dead like that….It's so sad. (His back peddling attempt didn't help the glare he was getting from Sarah!)

Casey: How do we know that Isabella wasn't in on her fathers killing?  
Beckman: What are you saying Major Casey?  
(Chuck is now giving Casey a weird look)

Casey: What if Depani's daughter and Brandon are working together? She told Chuck tonight was Brandon's last deal, then she was taking over.

Beckman: (looks intrigued) that is a good point Major. Mr. Bartowski, I want you to try and find some truth in Major Casey's assumption when you have lunch with Isabella today. ( You hear the door in Beckman's office open in the background and the General's eyes get big as her attention is taken away from the screen. She snaps back to the computer.) Report back to me after you talk with Isabella! (The general stands up, then the screen goes black.)

Chuck: What was that about?  
Sarah: I don't know, whoever walked in that room she was definitely surprised to see!

Chuck turns to Casey

Chuck: And what was that, bringing Izzy into this? Does every woman that shows an interest in me half to be a cold blooded killer or harden criminal?

Casey grunts as he looks at Chuck then over at Sarah, which causes Chuck to turn his head over toward Sarah. She stood there with her arms crossed with a devilish glare. Chuck just smiles and gives a half-hearted laugh. "Sorry, my bad!"

Casey: Chuck I don't know if Izzy is involved, that's what your going to find out. There is something missing from this puzzle and it's up to you to find out what it is! SO DON'T SCREW IT UP!! (Casey pokes Chuck's chest, which causes Chuck to rub his chest and make an aawww sound.)

Chuck: Your right he does need to work on his social skills!

Casey turns around and gives a low growl which frightens Chuck.

Chuck: OK, I'm leaving to go get ready to meet Izzy.

At the Wilshire Grand Hotel, Chuck walks up to Isabella's room and knocks on the door. Izzy answers and is a sobbing mess.

Chuck: (trying to act like he doesn't know what's going on and doing a bad job of it!) Oh my god, what's wrong?  
Izzy sobs and says "My father died this morning from a heart attack!" (Cry's some more)

Chuck walks into the room and gives her a hug. "I am so sorry, is there anything I can do?"  
Izzy: Just hold me.  
Chuck: (gets a little nervous and swallows hard) I can do that. (He wraps his arms tightly around her.)

Parked across the street from the hotel, we see Casey and Sarah sitting in the back of the surveillance van listening to Chuck and Izzy. Their conversation so far has Sarah a little on edge and she is constantly fidgeting her leg! Casey pulls his headphones off.

Casey: will you stop doing that!!  
Sarah: I can't help it. Ellie makes really strong coffee, it has me all hyper!  
Casey: Grunts as he takes a bite from his burrito he got from Del Taco before arriving. "Ya im sure that's the reason!!  
Sarah: Whatever Casey, put your headphones back on!!  
Casey: Don't get your panties all in a twist Walker! Your boyfriend isn't going to cheat on you! He's like a pathetic, love sick puppy dog and your not that far behind!  
Sarah: WHAT??  
Casey: OH, don't try to hide it from me, I see the way you two look and act around each other. It's kinda sickening! I've let it go on this far, but if you keep going, your going to let your emotions get in the way of the mission and get him or yourself killed!!

Casey puts his headphones back on and takes another bite from his burrito, he gives Sarah a cold look which is returned by Sarah then she has an emotionless expression on her face.

Back in Izzys hotel room, Chuck and Izzy are sitting on the bed. Izzy is hunched over with her head in her hands crying! Chuck is sitting next to her running his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her.

Chuck: it's ok, let it out!  
Izzy: (sobs) I just don't understand?? He was fine when I talked to him last night before I went to bed.  
Chuck: Did he talk to anyone else or maybe it was something with work that stressed him out??  
Izzy: (sobbing some more) I don't think so?? (Izzy sits up for a second and gets a little defensive) I bet it was that slut from the party!!  
Chuck: What slut from the party?? (Knowing full well she was talking about Sarah!)  
Izzy: you remember that blonde bimbo that sat with us and was flaunting herself all over my father, his poor heart probably couldn't take it!!  
Chuck: Oh ya, her!

Cut back to the van with Casey and Sarah and Casey almost spits out his burrito and starts laughing at Izzy's comments!!  
Casey: Good job Walker!! You gave the man a heart attack!! (Laughing)  
Sarah: SHUT UP Casey!! She just called me a slut and a bimbo!!  
Casey: (still laughing with a mouth full of food) I know….. That's what makes it so much better!! (Laughing and chokes a little)

Sarah's face is red with anger and she is giving Casey a look that would scare the devil himself!! "I hope this girl is involved now, I really want to kick her ass!! Then I'm going to kick yours!!"

Casey stopped laughing and had a look on his face like "what did I do?"

Back in the Hotel:

Izzy: Im sorry Chuck, but I half to go meet Brandon, he says he needs my help finalizing some things before his deal tonight.  
Chuck: Help with what?  
Izzy: I don't know, some papers need to be signed and he said he wanted to talk to me about something important. I will only be down at the docks for a little while, will you call me later?  
Chuck: Ok, you be careful and I will talk to you later to make sure your ok!  
Izzy: your so sweet!! ( She leans in and kisses his cheek)

Sarah's eyes get really big when she hears that sound!!

Chuck gives Izzy a hug goodbye and leaves her room. An hour later they are back in Casey's apartment talking to General Beckman.  
Beckman: So what did we find out?  
Casey: That Chuck is very sweet!  
Sarah gives him that really scary look again!  
Beckman: What was that Major?  
Casey: nothing mam, Isabella Is meeting Brandon down at the docks, per his request.  
Beckman: do we think she might be in danger?  
Casey: General either she is in on it with Brandon or he is going to kill her as well so he can keep the business for himself!  
Beckman: Go to the docks! As soon as the deal has been made, I want both Brandon and Isabella brought into custody!  
Sarah has a happy grin on her face as she replies: Yes mam!!  
Beckman: Good luck team! (Screen goes black)

(we see shots of the trio getting things ready for the mission)

Back in Washington ,in the Generals office.  
Graham: I don't like this idea of sending another agent over there!  
Beckman: Our hands are tied, her agency supersedes ours, and it is her choice to compromise herself!  
Graham: I know, but she is one of the governments best agents. She is even better than Walker and Casey!!  
Beckman: I know, I read her service record, and it scares even me!  
Graham: Let's just hope she gets over there in time to help them out with this tonight!!

Night has fallen over the city and the temperature has risen to a steamy 100 degrees, and with the wind gusting around it leaves a weary and uneasy feeling in the air!

Down at the docks, Team Chuck is waiting in the back of the van parked out of sight so no one would get suspicious. Everything is dark and really quiet, besides the wind blowing around them.

Sarah: I don't like this, something doesn't feel right.  
Chuck: Don't say stuff like that!! Now I am all freaked out!!  
Casey: Oh shut up you big baby!! Everything is fine. We have all the entrances and exits under surveillance and backup is already in position!! We are perfectly fine!!

As soon as Casey finished his statement, 3 sets of car high beams came on, shinning through the van windows! As the van door opened, there stood Brandon Lafitte and 6 heavily armed men!

Brandon: Nice of you to join us ( you hear the guns in the background being racked and ready.)  
Chuck: Ok, now I am really, really freaked out!!

The men pull the team from the van and dis-arm them. Brandon looks at Sarah: Well Ms. Katie Walker!! I had a feeling that you were either CIA or FBI. ( He walks down towards Chuck.) But you, you I didn't suspect! Your to much of a geek to be an agent!!

Chuck: Thanks I guess!!

Brandon starts laughing along with his men, causing Chuck to laugh a little at his joke. Then Brandon gets a serious look on his face as he punches Chuck straight in the gut causing him to fall to the ground!

Sarah: CHUCK, (She yells as he falls to the ground coughing, she tries to reach for him but Brandon points a gun at her.)  
Brandon: No, no, no Ms Walker, leave him there!  
Sarah: I am going to enjoy taking you down!!  
Brandon walks up to her and puts his gun right up next to her head causing her to get very scared!

Voice: ENOUGH!!

Brandon backs away and lowers his gun. Sarah has a very relieved look on her face! She helps Chuck up to his feet. He coughs as he gets up and holds his stomach.

Chuck: Ok, that hurt really bad!! Remind me not to joke around with the bad guys next time, they have a bad sense of humor!

The three look at the figure standing in the middle of the headlights trying to make out a face. The figure walks closer and closer, when a surprised look comes over their faces when they see Isabella Depani standing there controlling the situation!

Izzy: Oh Chuck, you were such a nice guy, and now look at you, hanging out with the bar slut!!

(Sarah's scary look comes back!)

Chuck: so you were apart of this whole deal?  
Izzy: (laughs) Apart of it, more liked planned and controlling it! Don't get me wrong Brandon here is an excellent business partner, but he is more the muscle than the brain!  
Casey: and your father?  
Izzy: Oh please!! He was a wine exporter. He thought berretta was a type of cheese! (Casey grunts) It was a shame he overheard Brandon and I talking about tonight!  
Sarah: So you killed your own father!!  
Izzy: It was his time!  
Chuck: I defended you, I thought you were a decent person, but it turns out your just a liar!  
Izzy: Oh Chuck, you are a sweet guy! You can't trust anyone these day's.

A large merchant ship pulls up to the docks in its berthing place. Brandon and his men go aboard to check out the shipment, while Izzy has her gun pointed at the trio. Casey gives Sarah a look, which is acknowledged by a nod.

Izzy: Don't even think about it big guy. (as she pulls another gun out from behind her back, Casey puts his hands in the air.)

All of a sudden you hear gun fire coming from the ship! Brandon runs off screaming "it's a trap!" As Izzy is distracted by Brandon, Casey and Sarah rush at her and knock her down to the ground.

Chuck: oohh, that had to hurt!

Casey gets up, I'll get Brandon!

Sarah stands up and throws the guns out of reach from Izzy. "That's ok, I have a score to settle here with the spoiled little rich girl!"

Izzy jumps up into a defensive position: Oh bring it on Barbie!!

We see Sarah and Izzy get into a pretty good kickboxing fight! Izzy throws a right hook knocking Sarah back. She goes to throw another but Sarah blocks and head butts Izzy, knocking her to the ground!

Chuck: ooohhh, that looked very painful!

Sarah turns, "Chuck get somewhere safe, NOW!" Chuck looks around and runs to a near by warehouse. Izzy sees Sarah is distracted and kicks her leg out from underneath her causing her to fall and hit the ground hard! The two wrestle around for a minute then manage to get back on their feet! Izzy throws a punch that Sarah blocks and pushes Izzy back, Izzy tries a right kick which is also blocked and is pushed back again! When getting pushed back Izzy stumbles and loses her balance, then regains it, but it was to late, Sarah comes up and gives Izzy a round house kick to the head knocking her out cold!!

Sarah is relieved and catches her breath as Chuck runs over to her.  
"wow where did you learn that, in training??"

Sarah: No, I've just seen a lot of Chuck Norris movies! (they share a laugh)

Brandon is running in between warehouse buildings in the shipyard with Casey in hot pursuit. He sees Brandon try to hide in front of one of the buildings, so Casey runs into the building to sneak up behind him! Brandon is looking in front and behind him to see if he lost everyone, he sees no one so he stops to catch his breath. As he catches his breath he hears a noise coming from behind him! As he turns all he sees is Casey and Casey's fist flying at his face. WACK, Brandon falls to the ground unconscious!

Casey walks out from behind the building with Brandon in handcuffs, he hands him over to the authorities. Sarah walks over, "Are you ok?"  
Casey: Ya, you?  
Sarah: I'll survive!

All of a sudden you see Izzy standing behind them with her gun drawn. SARAH, CASEY, Watch out!! Chuck screamed!

A shot is fired and Casey puts himself in front of Sarah, taking the bullet to his right rib cage, causing him to fall and taking Sarah down with him! Izzy walks up and aims her gun at Sarah, who is trapped under an unconscious Casey! Izzy starts to laugh and says "End of the road Barbie!" Sarah struggles to get free but can't! Izzy's gun is drawn down taking aim. Then Chuck runs as fast as he can towards Izzy! He yells at Izzy to STOP!!

She draws her gun back up aiming at Chuck, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
Izzy: Goodbye Chuck!

We see a picture of Izzy's face, then her gun. Cut to a picture of Chucks face shutting his eyes as he hears a shot fired. BANG!!

Sarah: CHUCK!!

Chucks eyes open and he looks at Izzy. He checks himself, no wound? He looks back at Izzy, who has an unusual look on her face. Chuck sees blood coming out of her chest right by her heart! She falls to the ground dead as a doornail!

We see a picture of a tall woman in a boat, at a very good distance, pull back a long rifle and take off in her boat!

Sarah: CHUCK!! (she yells again, not knowing what had just happened!)  
Chuck runs to her side and helps roll Casey off her. She has a happy and relieved look to see that Chuck is alright.  
Sarah: we need to get him to the hospital!

A few days later Casey is in the hospital recovering fine from being shot.  
Casey: it bounced off my ribs, I'll be ok.  
Chuck: Good, cause I don't know what we would do with out ya big guy!! ( He hits Casey on his shoulder, causing Casey to give a growl. Chuck gets scared again and backs away!)

Sarah: Why did you take a bullet for me?  
Casey: cause you're my partner and that's what partners do! (Sarah has a look of gratitude on her face) and besides if she would have killed me, I wouldn't half to listen to you two anymore! To bad she was such a poor shot!!

Sarah: Oh whatever Casey, you love it!  
Casey grunts. We still don't know who shot Izzy?  
Sarah: well whoever did has impeccable aim with a gun cause that was a good shot!

Voice in the background: Why thanks, I try!!

The 3 of them look over and see a tall, young looking woman that they all recognize.

Sarah and Casey: Bailey??

Chuck: COUSIN!!

We end with everyone looking at each other. then fade to black!!


	2. Sorority Sister

Hi, my name is Chuck and here are a few things you might have missed.  
Scenes of Chuck kissing Sarah, Chuck dancing with Isabella Depani, Sarah and Chuck fighting then making up and waking up together. Brandon and Izzy at the Docks, Sarah round house kicking Izzy, Casey taking a bullet for Sarah, Chuck about to get shot by Izzy, Woman in boat shooting Izzy with a long rifle. Casey, Sarah and Chuck find out the woman is a friend and Chucks cousin!

In Casey's hospital room, we see the trio looking at each other then back at Bailey.

Sarah: You shot Izzy?  
Bailey: Yep, I couldn't let her shoot my baby cousin, or my friend!  
Casey: but you let her shoot me?  
Bailey: Sorry about that John, the boat was rocking and I didn't want to miss! Besides I knew you could take it!  
Casey: Thanks. (Sarcastically) So how are you related to Bartowski?

Chuck interrupts, "our moms are sisters." Bailey turns and looks at him and has a smile on her face. Chuck on the other hand stands there with a confused as hell look on his face, and can't find the words he wants to say.

Chuck: So you two..(Points to Sarah and Casey)..But??...how?..Wha…??  
Bailey: Wow slow down Chucky. We don't want you to fry that super computer in that head of yours because you were thinking too hard!! (She laughs.)

Sarah: How do you know about that?  
Bailey: Please…Did you forget who I work for?  
Sarah: Oh right, you guys know everything!  
Chuck: Wait, who do you work for? And if you're a spy, why didn't I flash on you? And…  
Sarah and Bailey: CHUCK!!  
Chuck: Right, sorry. To much, to fast, I get it.  
Casey: Idiot!!  
Bailey: Nice to see everyone's already getting along like one big happy family! (Casey grunts) Chuck I will explain everything later, but for right now I need to talk to Sarah and Casey alone.

Chuck agrees but is not happy about being left out of the loop. "I have to get back to the Buy More anyway. You should come over for dinner tonight, Ellie is going to flip when she sees you're here!

Bailey: I wouldn't miss it for the world.  
Chuck: Ok..(Points to Casey) take it easy big guy or I will send Jeff and Lester over here!  
Casey: You do and I will kill you in your sleep!!  
Chuck just smirks and says bye to Sarah and gives Bailey a hug. "I'm glad you're here, for whatever reason it is!"

She gives him a big squeeze, then Chuck leaves the room. Bailey turns back facing Sarah and Casey with a serious look on her face!

At the Buy More

Chuck walks in just as Big Mike comes out of his office.

Big Mike: Bartowski!!  
Chuck: Yes sir?  
Big Mike: You just came back from the hospital, how is John? (Jeff and Lester walk over to listen to the conversation.)  
Chuck: He's good Big Mike, Casey is a fighter! I told him he needs to be more careful when he goes on his evening runs, drive-bys are bad now –a-days! (Everyone shakes their head in agreement.)  
Big Mike: Good, I would hate to lose such a hard worker. (He turns to look at the staff.) All of yawl could lean something from John Casey!  
Lester: What is that? Never let a bullet gettcha down! (He is the only one laughing)

Jeff: I wonder what kind of drugs they put you on after you've been shot?

Big Mike's eyes get big and he gets right up in Jeff's face. " I don't know, but if you don't get your lazy butt back to work I'll make sure you find out!!"

Jeff and Lester get scared and run away from Big Mike and hide behind the Nerd Desk. Jeff comes out and pulls on Chuck's sleeve.  
Jeff: Ask Casey to save me some drugs!  
Chuck: You guys should go over there after work? I'm sure he would be glad to see ya!!(He says with a smile)  
Lester: That sounds like a good idea. I kinda miss the big guy!  
Jeff: Really??  
Lester: No, not really!  
Chuck just laughs and shakes his head and gets to work on a computer.

Back at the Hospital

Sarah: (hugs Bailey) I have missed you so much, where have you been these past few months?  
Bailey: Undercover, working to find out about the corruption between the agencies.  
Casey: What have you found?  
Bailey: Nothing much, which is bad. My agency.  
Casey: (interrupts) those we don't speak of?  
Bailey: Yes, more commonly known to the CIA, NSA, and FBI as "those we don't speak of", have found double agents working within all agencies, which is why I am here.  
Since Bryce sent the intersect to Chuck, we have been watching every move you two have made to make sure that he doesn't fall into the wrong hands. And after Bryce and I found out that this Fulcrum agency has very high resources, "those we don't speak of" want Chuck placed under their control.

Sarah: When did you see Bryce?  
Bailey: About a month ago. He says hi, by the way and "thanks" for answering his phone call!! (They shared a look knowing that meant Bryce was upset she didn't answer his call)

Casey: Can we get back on topic here, what do you mean placed under their control?  
Bailey: They want me to take over Operation Chuck!  
Sarah: But your cover?? You will be compromised!  
Bailey: (looks down at the floor, then picks her head back up.) You and I have been through a lot, and you know a decision like this wasn't easy for me to make, too give up everything I have done since college, but this is family! I have requested that you two stay on and help me protect Chuck.  
Casey: Why us?  
Sarah: Trust!!

Bailey: That's right! I don't trust very many people, and you and I, Casey have been through a lot together on our missions and I know where your loyalties lye and I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back or my cousins. And Sarah, what is our motto?  
Sarah smiles as she replies: Anima in amicus una. A single soul in friends. That's not fair pulling the ole sorority sister card on me!!

Bailey: Well life isn't fair but I need you, and so does Chuck! You have 24 hours to decide if you want to return to DC and be reassigned or stay here with me and protect something that is greater than ourselves! As for now, I am going to finish unpacking in my new apartment! ( she starts to walk out the door with Sarah.)  
Casey: And where is that?  
Bailey: Across from you and Chuck!!  
Casey: (let's out a groan) Great!! One big happy family!(he hits the nurse call button) Nurse I need some more Drugs!!

Buy More

Chuck is in the back working on a laptop a customer brought in to be fixed, when Morgan walks in.

Morgan: Hey dude, What's going on? I feel like we haven't talked in forever and I need my Chuck fix man!  
Chuck: I'm sorry little buddy. I've been at the hospital checking on Casey and guess who's back in town?  
Morgan: who,who?  
Chuck: Bailey!

Morgan: Bailey? Like cousin Bailey from DC? God, I haven't seen her in years, it's like she graduated from college and dropped off the face of the earth!

Chuck shakes his head in agreement!

Morgan: Is she still hot??  
Chuck: Morgan! That is my cousin you're talking about!  
Morgan: I know dude im sorry, but last time I saw her she was just like super hot and like my #2 next to Ellie. I swear man, your family knows how to produce their females!!  
Chuck: MORGAN!!  
Morgan: ok, ok. Im leaving. I'll see you at dinner, is Bailey coming?  
Chuck: Yes she is, so don't freak her out!  
Morgan: Awesome, I am going to look my best for dinner!

Morgan leaves and Chuck is just shaking his head at the hopeless attempt being made by his friend. He starts to daydream about the past and hanging out with his cousin. He would always beat her at video games and she would kill him in a tennis match. It had been a while since they seen each other, not since their sophomore year at college, when she came over for spring break. He starts to wonder if the loveable person he once knew had been changed by the spy world? He guesses he will find out soon enough!

Over at Bailey's apartment, she and Sarah are unpacking the few boxes that she has accumulated over the years.

Sarah: So, nice new apartment and permanent address?  
Bailey: Yah, I know remember we said after college we were going to get an apartment together and work on saving the world!  
Sarah: (laughs) Yah, a lot has happened since college. ( she pulls an old picture of them from school and is lost in thought.) But we still have always been there for each other!  
Bailey: Do you mind if I put that out? It shouldn't compromise you anymore than you are already!! (She says with a smartass smile)  
Sarah: I am not compromised, and go ahead.  
Bailey: Don't lie to me my sista. I have known you for to long time and I can tell when you are lieing!  
Sarah: Yah I know you can. I think you're the only person that really knows who I am anymore!  
Bailey: and who's fault is that?  
Sarah: the jobs!  
Bailey: No, that is an excuse, and what do I say about excuses?  
Sarah: Excuses are like assholes, everyone has them and they are all full of shit!

They both laugh.

Bailey: like I said, we have been watching since the beginning, and if you decide to stay, you can work on having an almost normal relationship with my cousin!

Sarah let's out a breath as she flops down on the couch. " It's nice to be able to talk about this with someone that can understand, when Carina was here…(they both look at each other) well she's not you!

Bailey: It is nice, and long overdue. But maybe you can try having a normal conversation that is not "work" related with my cousin?  
Sarah: What if he doesn't like the real me?  
Bailey: Oh come on, I know my cousin and I know you. You will be fine.  
Sarah: you know it's funny remembering you talk about your family back in California! How weird is it that I get assigned to them, and I didn't even know?  
Bailey: That's my fault I guess for not telling you Chuck and Ellie's last name was Bartowski and since mine is Fisher, there is no way you would have known!

They spend the rest of the afternoon looking at old pictures and yearbooks, reminiscing about the old college days and missions they've been on, checking out Bailey's knife and gun collection. It was a change for Sarah to have a friend that she actually trusted and understands what she is going through, and is helping push her to go after what she wants!

As Chuck walks into the apartment complex, he hears Sarah and Bailey laughing in the apartment across the way and looks inside the open door.

Bailey: Hi Neighbor!!

Chuck waves his hand as he sees his cousin and Sarah sitting on the couch looking at old pictures and having fun. "What are you two lovely ladies up too?"

Sarah: We are just looking at some old pictures of us from back in college!  
Chuck: You two went to college together? (in a surprised tone.)

(Sarah was beside herself for letting something personal from her past slip.)

Bailey: Yes we did, we met freshman year in a self-defense class and have been friends ever since!  
Chuck goes and sits on the couch next to Sarah and looks at the pictures she hands to him. A smile comes over his face. "Wow, you guys were even in the same sorority!"  
Sarah: Yah, we pledged together! Sigma Iota Omega!  
Chuck looks at her and smiles. "you guys were like me and Bryce, without the whole getting kicked out of college and stealing the others significant other thing."

Sarah gives him that all to familiar look.

Bailey: Hey little cuz, when does Ellie get home? I want to surprise her.

Chuck: In about an hour. And you are only 3 months older than I am so stop calling me little cuz!  
Bailey: Oh stop being a baby, it's just a name! (they both glare at each other then smile)  
Hey I still have the old super Nintendo, you up for a game of Mario Kart later?  
Chuck: you're on! Oh Morgan says hi.  
Bailey: Eeewww, is he still all….uh (trying to find the words to describe him but realizing there isn't any)  
Sarah: Yes he is still…whatever!!  
Bailey: I'm bringing my gun to dinner!!

Chuck changes the subject

Chuck: so while we have some time, will you tell me why you're here?

Bailey goes and sits in the recliner across from the couch.

Bailey: The agency I work for wants me to take over this operation!  
Chuck: and what agency is that?  
Sarah: Baileys agency handles a lot more intelligence and special ops missions than the CIA , NSA and FBI combined. They have no name, they are just referred to as "those we don't speak of"

Chuck: Ok, that's a little creepy.

Bailey: We are highly trained professionals in every aspect of martial arts, weapons, and tactical training. We go on missions that some of the highest government officials don't even know about, and since the beginning we have been monitoring this situation. Now Sarah and I have known each other for a long time and we have even worked together on a few missions from time to time when they need our help.  
Sarah: She has also worked with Casey on a few close call missions.

Chuck, now getting a little freaked out, slumps back on the couch as he tries to process all this information. So your taking over cause, "those we don't speak of" are worried and don't want anything to happen?  
Bailey: Right!  
Chuck: But doesn't that leave you compromised? I know im new at this but I thought you couldn't get involved if you're exposed?  
Bailey: I will be compromised, I will be living under my real name and hopefully no other agents or bad guy will ID me, but that is part of the deal I made with my agency.

Sarah: What deal? You didn't say anything about a deal!  
Bailey: the deal is I get to be the one protecting my cousin and after there is no more use for him, he gets to go free and not be placed in a secured facility, and I …  
Chuck: and you what?  
Sarah has a perplex look on her face. "Then she is out of the agency."  
Bailey: Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner! (she says sarcastically and half heartedly.)  
Sarah: But you love your job, your going to give all of it up and be a regular civilian?  
Bailey: It is going to be a while before they have no more use for Chuck and we both know we can't do this forever, so if I have the opportunity to help my family and save the world in the process, I'm going to do it!

They all sit in silence as they think about the sacrifice that she is making for Chuck.

Chuck: Wait if you're taking over, what does that mean for Sarah and Casey?  
Bailey: I have requested that they stay on and help protect you, but it is their choice to either stay or go since the operation is no longer in their agencies control.

Chuck looks over at Sarah, who is staring down at the floor.  
Bailey: They have less then 24 hours to make up their mind.  
Chuck: What are you going to do? (he asks with a worried tone.)  
Sarah: (Looks up and straight into his eyes) I don't know Chuck!

Chuck is getting very perturbed at the fact Sarah can't give him a yes or no answer. He stands up from the couch and starts to pace back and forth.

Chuck: This is too much information to process in one day. My cousin shows up out of no where after 7 years and come to find out she's a member of the super secret spy club that doesn't even have a name!

(Bailey and Sarah are watching Chuck pace back and forth and start to wig out)

"And to make things better my girlfriend, who isn't even really my girlfriend, but kinda is, can't even tell me if she is going to stay or leave me!"  
Sarah's eyes are filled with confusion and despair, she wanted to stand up and tell Chuck she was staying, and that she was staying because she was falling in love with him, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and said, "I need to go get Casey from the hospital, I will see you guys at dinner!" A small tear was welling up in her eye but she walked out of the apartment before anyone could see. Chuck had a dumbfounded look on his face as he watched Sarah run out the door.

Bailey: Way to go ace! You act like this is a simple decision for her, but it's not!  
Chuck: It should be, she told me the other day she stayed here cause of me and not the job!  
Bailey: Chuck, give her some space. It is a lot of information for her to process too and you need to take in account what she might be giving up.  
Chuck: She isn't giving anything up that she hasn't already!  
Bailey: Just give her some space Chuck, if you put to much emotional pressure on her she will leave, remember that's what we're good at!

Chuck sits back on the couch and ponders the though of Sarah leaving. "I can't do this without her!" He decided that he wasn't going to push her in to making any decision until she was ready, as much as he doesn't want to lose her, he didn't want her to be unhappy!

Bailey: Are you ok?

Chuck: yah, I just… wish I could get her to talk to me about whatever this is we have.  
Bailey: Chuck take it from me, Sarah does not like to talk about her feelings, and it took a long time for her to open up to me and… (She just gives Chuck a sympathetic look) Just put it this way, you have her confused as hell, so you know that you got under her skin! You just have to suck it up and be patient and hope for the best!  
Chuck: Hope for the best,(he grunts) story of my life!

At the Hospital

Casey is getting his things and is ready as Sarah walks in.

Sarah: You ready partner?  
Casey: Yah, just a minute, I never thought I would be so happy to go home.  
Sarah: And which home are you referring too?  
Casey: At the moment, my apartment!  
Sarah: Ahhh, right, remember Ellie is cooking you a welcome home dinner.  
Casey: Right. I didn't forget, I like her cooking!  
Sarah: Well knowing you, you better enjoy it because it's probably your last one!  
Casey: Maybe, maybe not?  
Sarah: You mean you're actually considering staying here with Chuck and this normal, well almost normal lifestyle?  
Casey: I don't know what I want to do yet Walker?

They leave the hospital and are in the car driving back to Casey's.

Casey: What about you? I would think this would be perfect for you.  
Sarah: Why is that?  
Casey: Oh come on, your best friend and your boyfriend. You can stay here with Bailey and protect Chuck and live that somewhat normal life you have been thinking about!  
Sarah: I don't know if I am ready to give up the rest of the spy stuff, and what if something happens and Chuck and I……(She stops her statement before she would get herself in trouble with Casey.) We still have a few hours to think about it, and I still don't know if im ready for this type of permanent assignment!

They get back to the apartment complex and Sarah gets Casey back into his apartment. Bailey walks over to say hi.

Bailey: Welcome home big guy, how are you feeling?  
Casey: Like I've been shot! I have you to thank for that!  
Bailey: Same old JC, I got you a present since you have to take it easy for a few more days. ( Bailey points to the table where 2 new baby bonsai trees and a new set of clippers were.)  
Casey: Good, I might need something to occupy my time in this little corner of hell I have found my way into.  
Bailey: Ooohh so bitter, does that mean that you're going to stay?

As Bailey asks that Chuck walks in

Casey: I haven't made up my mind yet.

Chuck looks at Sarah then at Casey. "Welcome home big guy, Ellie is over there right now making you a great dinner."  
Casey: Great im starving, hospital food is a conspiracy to keep you in there because it makes you sicker than what you were to begin with.

Sarah: (looks at Bailey) so how are we going to play this?  
Bailey: I was thinking we tell the truth about us going to school together, that makes it easier to explain our connection and my apartment! I will be meeting Casey for the first time! Got it?

They all shake their heads in agreement and head over to Casa Bartowski. Ellie is in the kitchen with Awesome as the trio walk in.

Awesome: John, guys right on time Ellie is pulling dinner out of the oven!  
Casey: Excellent, I am starving!  
Ellie: Good cause I have made you a very delicious dinner. (She walks out of the kitchen and places a salad on the table. A large crash is heard in Chuck's room.)  
Sarah: What was that?  
Chuck: Probably Morgan making a grand entrance!  
Ellie: Chuck, I thought I told you to lock your window!?  
Chuck: Sorry sis, he wanted to get all dressed up for this special occasion!  
Ellie: (sits down at the dinner table kinda confused) He got all dressed up because John was coming home?  
Chuck: Not exactly. (He looks over at Sarah and smiles as he grabs her hand.) Sarah and I have a surprise for you.

Ellie's eyes get big with excitement and she starts to get curious. "Oh my god your getting married?  
Sarah: NO!  
Awesome: You're pregnant?  
Sarah: Oh god no!  
Ellie: Well then what!!

Bailey comes in the front door. "Your baby cousin Bailey Faye Fisher is in town!!"

Ellie: OH MY GOD!! Bailey!! It's so good to see you, what are you doing here? (Ellie runs up and gives her a great big bear hug.) Oh my baby cuz, it has been to long!  
Bailey: I know I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch, work has been crazy!

Ellie: (start to tear up with happiness.) My Bailey, world renowned photographer. When did you get here?

Bailey: Last night, I wanted to get myself organized before I came to see everyone!  
Sarah: You organized, never.  
Bailey: Hey just because I was never an obsessive compulsive neat freak like you.  
Ellie: Wait you two know each other?  
Bailey: We both graduated for George Washington University together!  
Chuck: Yah, come to find out they were even in the same sorority!  
Awesome: Cool the bonds of the Greek sisterhood! That is awesome!  
Bailey: Oh Devon, how I have missed you and your awesomeness!

They all laugh, then see Morgan come in from out of Chuck's room wearing dress pants and a tuxedo shirt holding his shoulder.

Chuck: He buddy, you ok?  
Morgan: Yah man, I think your window needs oil because it's sticking.  
Sarah: Maybe that's because I locked it!  
Morgan: Why would you do that Sarah? I mean it's not like im going to come through there when you and chuck are making whoopee!!

Bailey: I see something's never change!  
Morgan: Cousin Bailey.  
Bailey: Hi Morgan, how is life treating you?  
Morgan: Better now that you're back in my life!

(Everyone laughs at Morgan's attempt at a pick up line.)

Bailey: Ok, easy cheesy, lets just sit down and eat dinner!  
Morgan: Fine, but admit it, you missed me a little?  
Bailey: You caught me, I missed you so much, and you are the reason why I moved out here to California!  
Morgan: Thanks babe, I missed you too!

Bailey just shakes her head and wishes she had really brought her gun to dinner!

Chuck: Hey cuz, this is John Casey, my, our neighbor.

Bailey sits next to Casey and shakes his hand, "pleasure to meet you John."  
Casey: Likewise and welcome to the neighborhood.  
Bailey: Thanks, I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other around.  
Ellie: Wait you moved into the apartment across the way? But isn't that a 3 bedroom apartment? That's kinda big for just you.  
Bailey: Well I like to have my space and I was going to see if Sarah wanted to move in with me.  
Sarah: You were?  
Bailey: Yah, I mean, you have got to get out of that hotel sometime and who else would you rather live with than your old roommate and best friend! And just think you will be near chuck.  
Sarah: Well I will have to think about it!  
Chuck: Don't rush yourself it is a big decision! (In an irritated tone, this causes Sarah to give him a subtle look.)

Sarah: Can I talk to you for a minute?

Chuck and Sarah get up from the table and head for his room.

Awesome: You two don't be gone to long, you don't want us to think your making whoopee in there!  
Ellie: Devon. Shut up!

Chuck walks in his room and sits on his bed and lies back putting his hands over his face. Sarah is right behind him and closes the door.

Sarah: what was that all about? I know things are a little confusing right now but you don't have to bring it into your family time!  
Chuck:(sits up and points at Sarah) no things aren't confusing to me, I am completely aware of everything that is going on, your the one making everything more difficult than it should be, like always!

Sarah: what is that suppose to mean?  
Chuck gets up and walks to the door. Nothing lets go back to dinner.  
Sarah grabs his arm and puts him into the door pinning him. "No you and I are going to finish this conversation."

Chuck: you and I have never finished a conversation, it always ends with you telling me what to do or how you want things done and god forbid I start talking about this half ass relationship. A conversation involves both people talking not just one person barking orders because she thinks she runs everything!

Sarah: HEY!! I...  
Chuck: NO!! For once I am going to talk and you're going to be quiet. I am sick and tired of your games and your lies! You tell me you stayed for me and not the job and you picked me over Bryce, then you keep building up my hopes in having a semi normal relationship with you, just to be torn down time and time again. I can't take it anymore!!

Back in the dinning room

Awesome: they must be having a good conversation. He winks at Ellie who smiles back at him.  
Casey grunts and Bailey takes a big gulp of her red wine!

Back to the bedroom

Chuck is now pacing and Sarah is sitting on the bed getting frustrated because she can't put her 2 cents in.  
Sarah: chuck I...  
Chuck: zip it! (He makes a hand motion of a mouth closing.)  
Sarah gives him a dirty look.

Chuck: I have tried being patient and I have sat back and let you try to figure out what you want but obviously you can't decide and what I want never mattered to you!  
Sarah couldn't take being quiet anymore she stood up and blurted out.  
"Ok chuck what is it that you want?!"  
Chuck: I WANT YOU! (Sarah was taken back) you have been what I've wanted ever since I saw you. Even after I found out you were a spy, you can lie to yourself all you want but you want me too and I know it. (Chuck had, had enough)You know what, I am going to make this easy on you.

(Sarah looks up into chucks eyes with an uncertain look) I know being a spy makes you happy, out saving the world and protecting the country and if that makes you more happy than being in love then I want you to go! (Sarah's eyes reflected the same look as chucks surprising and sad) I want you to go and never come back because I don't think my heart can take it!

Chuck turns and walks out the door back into the dinning room and looks at everyone (excuse me I need to get some air!) he walks out the front door and slams it shut. Sarah covers her mouth with her hand and sits back down on chucks bed and starts to cry.

Bailey gets up "excuse me" she goes to check on Sarah.  
Morgan: wow I guess that wasn't a good conversation!  
Casey: good guess genius!!

Bailey walks in chucks room and sees Sarah on the bed crying, she shuts the door and sits next to her friend in silence and waited till Sarah was ready to talk.

Sarah: (sobbing) he told me to go and never come back if I decided to leave. I can't do this Bailey, I can't keep hurting him or myself like this.

Bailey: then maybe you need to tell him how you really feel, screw what Graham and Beckman say, they aren't in charge anymore, the only reason they will still be around is to give us Intel and when they need us for missions, but everything else that has to do with the intersect and chuck is now my responsibility! I and I say (she wipes the hair out of Sarah's eyes) love when you can because you might not be here tomorrow!

Sarah tries to laugh threw her tears. That is so cheesy!

Bailey: I know, but that's why you love me!  
Sarah: because you're cheesy?  
Bailey: well it's better than smelling like cheese!

They both laugh and share a hug.

Bailey: do you want to go back to your apartment or go hide in mine for a while?  
Sarah: I think I am going to go to the beach and think about what I am going to do.  
Bailey: I will call and check on you later and don't worry about chuck I will kick him in the butt when he gets back!

Sarah wipes her face and exits through the window to avoid the questioning looks she would receive going through the dinning room.

Bailey walks back in and sits down and takes another sip of wine.  
Ellie: what happened? Did they just break up?  
Morgan: what? Yes I got my buddy back!

Ellie shoots a look at Morgan then throws a crescent roll at him and hits him in the head!  
Morgan: what? What I say?  
Bailey: Ellie dinner was delicious and it is so good to see you but I think I am going to go find chuck!

About an hour later Bailey caught up with Chuck down around Huntington Beach, 30 miles southwest of Los Angeles. Chuck was sitting at the end of the Pier looking out over the water, deep in thought.

Bailey: (walks up behind him and breaks his train of thought) I remember coming down here to find you after Jill broke up with you!  
Chuck: You weren't even around when that happened!  
Bailey: Just because you didn't see me, doesn't mean that I wasn't here. When I had missions that brought me out here I would watch you and Ellie from a distance to see how your lives were and make sure everything was ok.  
Chuck: That is a little creepy cuz, why didn't you come by or call?  
Bailey: I couldn't compromise my cover, as much as I wanted to. Especially after Jill left you, I wanted to kick that scrawny, sorry ass, everquest playing girls butt! She didn't deserve you, you need someone that will be there for you always and will kick you in the butt when you start to act like a chicken!

They both laugh.

Chuck: I really want Sarah to be that girl, but if she has doubts or is not happy here, then I want her to leave.

They both are silent for a few minutes listening to the waves break on the beach.

Bailey: Chuck…I know this is hard but don't count Sarah out just yet.

Chuck looks up at Bailey then back out at the water and gives a half smile.

Bailey: You hungry? I know a great place not to far from here and you kinda skipped out on your sisters cooking!

Chuck: Yes, I am starving let's go!

They get in the car and drive up the coast to Seal Beach, where they see a new Arleigh Burke class guided missile Destroyer moored up to the pier on the Navy base.

Bailey: Oh, the Navy must be having weapons on-load.  
Chuck: Huh?  
Bailey: Navy ships as well as Coast Guard come up here for weapons on-load like, tomahawk missiles, sea sparrows missiles and torpedo's and ammo for that large gun you see in the front called the 5inch, all sorts of things. That there is a Destroyer, and a new one at that. The weapons system called AEGIS on that ship is amazing!

They drive up a few more blocks and pull in front of a restaurant.  
Chuck: O'Malley's Irish Pub?  
Bailey: This place is awesome, good food and lots of beer!!  
Chuck: Sounds good to me.

The next few hours they chatted away, catching up and having fun. As the night wore on more and more navy personnel walked into the bar and everyone was having a good time singing, cursing and drinking.  
Chuck: Now I know why there is the expression, curse and drink like a sailor! (They laugh and join in with the crowd)

An older man, in about his late 60's walked in the bar.

Sailors: Admiral Leflore!! (They all yelled) Come have a drink with us!

As the Admiral walked over to his group, Chuck looked up and made eye contact with a man that was sitting alone at the bar and caused chuck to flash.

Chuck chokes a little on his beer.

Bailey: What's wrong had enough Sailor?  
Chuck: No that man over there sitting at the bar, his name is Steven Gilman. He is a freelance hit man and I think he is here to kill the Admiral.  
Bailey: Are you sure? (Chuck shakes his head yes and as they turn back Steven was gone.)  
We need to get home so I can notify General Beckman and Director Graham.

They get in the car and drive back to the apartment complex. They walk into Casey's apartment.

Casey: (not happy) Thanks for skipping out and leaving me there with Morgan, Awesome and Ellie!!  
Bailey: Oh shut up and deal with it, we have bigger problems.  
Casey: Why, what's going on?  
Bailey: Chuck flashed on a man in the bar we were in and he thinks he is going to try and kill the Admiral of Pacific Fleet.  
Casey: You took the intersect to a bar? (Bailey crosses her arms and gives a scowling look)I'll call the General!  
Bailey: Thank you, at least you are good for something!

Casey cuts a dark look back at Bailey

Bailey: Chuck go home and I will call you when we find out what the plan is.

Chuck agrees and leaves Casey's apartment. Bailey pulls out her phone to call Sarah, it goes straight to voicemail.

Bailey: Sarah, hey I need you to get over here now, we have a job to do! (Bailey hangs up her phone and starts to get some things ready.)  
Casey: I don't think it's a good idea to have Chuck and Sarah in the same car after their conversation.  
Bailey: They will be fine, they just have some issues to work out.  
Casey: The only thing that needs to be worked out is your buddy's ability to do her job!  
Bailey: Sarah is fine and can do this job better than anyone I know!  
Casey: Aww how sweet, you're sticking up for your friend, when you know damn well that her feelings and behavior towards chuck has compromised her and is one day going to get someone killed!  
Bailey: And what about my feelings and behavior towards Chuck? I don't hear you saying anything about that, family protecting family in this job is unheard of, so Casey what do you have to say about that? (Casey is at a loss for words) Look, I don't know about everything that has gone on here, but what I do know is right now there is a job to do and Sarah and Chuck can suck it up long enough to get the job done, then they can go back to the little tap dance their doing!

Sarah walks in the door.

Casey: Look here is the lead dancer now!  
Sarah gives him a blank stare  
Bailey: Casey, shut up before you piss me off!  
Casey walks towards the door to lock it.  
Casey: Oh, im real scared of the "One we don't speak of!"

Bailey gets pissed and takes out a small dagger and throws it at Casey just barley missing his face but giving him a little nick on his cheek. His eyes reflect a slight hint of fear.

Bailey: That's just a little kiss on the cheek from me Sugar Bear!!(Bailey blows a kiss at him)  
Casey locks the door and gives a slightly higher pitched growl than usual.

Sarah: Will you two cut it out and tell me what is going on!  
Bailey: Chuck and I were in a bar down in Seal Beach when…  
Sarah: You took him to a bar??  
Casey: See!!  
Bailey: Shut up and let me finish, Anyways Chuck flashed on a man sitting alone at the bar and ID him as Steven Gilman freelance hit man.  
Sarah: So what is this Steven Gilman doing here?  
Bailey: Chuck thinks he is going to cap the Admiral of Pacific Fleet. He came in the bar and must be down there checking out the new Destroyer that was moored there.  
Casey: What's so important about the Admiral?

Just as Casey asked, the monitor in the background came on with General Beckman and Director Graham.

Beckman: The Admiral is working on upgrading programs for the AEGIS weapons system, which combines space-age communications, radar, and weapons technologies into a single platform for unlimited versatility and firepower!  
Graham: The program is amazing and the Admirals upgrades will only advance the program further. If the information ever got into enemy hands it would be catastrophic.  
Bailey: So you think that Gilman is going to steal the upgrades then kill the Admiral?  
Beckman: Yes, if Gilman is able to obtain those upgrades, he will sell them to the highest bidder. We need you Agent Fisher and Agent Walker to take Chuck back to the Naval Station in Seal Beach, find this Steven Gilman and make sure he does not follow through with his plan!  
Casey: What are my orders General?  
Beckman: Major Casey, your orders are to stay at home and take care of your self, I believe that Agent Fisher and Agent Walker can handle this one without you! Is that understood?  
Casey has a depressed look on his face: Understood General.  
Graham: We will inform the Admiral of the situation and that you're on your way to extract him. Good luck people.

Screen goes blank:

Bailey: Ok, Sarah go over and get Chuck then we will head down to Seal Beach.  
Sarah has a not to happy facial expression  
Bailey: What?  
Sarah: Nothing, we have a job to do so let's go!  
Bailey: Good girl, don't shoot him when you go over there!  
Sarah leaves  
Casey: Why did you just send her over there?  
Bailey: So they can establish communications before we leave!  
Casey: Huh??  
Bailey: Never mind, I don't have time to explain how normal people act! Have a good time sitting here twittling your thumbs while I get to go have fun killing bad guys!!  
Bailey grabs a bag of equipment and heads to the car.  
Casey growls and says a few choice words under his breath.

Sarah slowly walks up to Chuck's window and sees him looking at pictures of them on his computer. She taps on the window to get his attention, he gets up and opens the window but doesn't speak.

Sarah: We need to go back to Seal Beach, to the Naval Station.  
Chuck: They think that Steven Gilman guy is going to kill the Admiral?  
Sarah: Yes, but not after he gets some valuable information from him first, so we need to go!

Chuck grabs his keys and his phone off his dresser and exits out the window. As he and Sarah walk out the gate of the apartment complex, Bailey is standing next to the car on her phone.

Bailey: We need to go now, the Admiral was just kidnapped by a man fitting Gilman's description. They were last seen heading in the vicinity of the old steal factory.

About 20 minutes later they reached the abandon factory. Sarah got out of the car and scanned the area for signs of life. Bailey told Chuck to wait in the car while they go find the admiral.

Sarah looked at Bailey.

Bailey: what?  
Sarah: he is stubborn and never waits in the car. That must run in the family!!  
Bailey: you have no room to talk, like the time I told you to wait in the hotel room cause your hand was broken, and what did you do!!

Sarah looks over at chuck, who has an interested look on his face.

Sarah: can we talk about this later, now is not the time!  
Chuck: nothing is ever the right time for you!  
Sarah stood up at his comment as they shared a similar glare.

Bailey: Hey Bonnie and Clyde!! We have work to do, (she walks over to chuck and pushes him into the drivers seat and puts his hands between the steering wheel and cuffs his hands to where he can't escape.)  
Chuck: hey, this is not right and totally not fair!  
Bailey: I know, deal with it! We will be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere, am I clear?

Chuck raises his wrists with the cuffs on. "In-escapable clear!"

Bailey shuts the door and she and Sarah kick into action mode with guns drawn and eyes peeled. Chuck watches as they enter the factory and veered to the left. Moments later a small light appeared on the second level in the factory heading in the direction of Bailey and Sarah. Chuck had no way to warn them, he tried to worm his way out of the cuffs but she had put them on to tight.

In the factory Bailey searched though a dark room with Sarah right behind her as a tail. Bailey all of a sudden stops and stands up straight from her tactical position.  
Sarah: what's wrong (she whispered)

Bailey motioned Sarah to be quiet and pulled her behind her next to the wall by the door. There was nothing but silence. Bailey put her gun in its holster and pulled out a huge bowie knife and crouched down in a pouncing position next to the door. Sarah just stood there looking at her thinking "what in the hell is she doing?"

A few minutes had gone by and Sarah hadn't heard a sound and thought Bailey was losing her mind, when all of a sudden she saw a barrel of a gun pier thought the door, not quite entering but enough to be noticed. As the gun appeared with an arm Bailey attacked grabbing the arm and twisting it to where the person let out a scream and dropped the gun. She then threw the person against the wall and put the knife to their neck. After Bailey had a firm grip on the situation Sarah reached over and turned on the light. Bailey had a hold of Steven Gilman by the arm which was inches away from breaking and had her knife lodged next to his throat enough to break the skin and cause blood to run!

Sarah: How did you know he was coming?  
Bailey: I'm good like that!! (Sarah gave her a "ya right" look) ok, I could hear when his heal hit the floor. Sensitive hearing!!

They both focus back on Gilman.

Bailey: listen closely to me before I get knife happy! Tell me where the admiral is and I let you live! Play games with me and I will just cut your throat right here.

A look of sheer terror came over Gilman's face, he knew she wasn't screwing around the way the knife was positioned, he had a hard time talking but Bailey wasn't going to let up on her hold. Gilman managed an "upstairs third door on the left". Bailey brought the knife down and flipped his arm around the other direction spinning his body to where his face was in the wall and his back to her and Sarah.

Sarah pulled out her cuffs and put them on Gilman..

Sarah: nice to see those anger management classes worked out for ya!  
Bailey: beating up on terrorists and criminals is anger management. Let's get him to the car then we can run up and get the admiral.

Sarah jams her gun right into Gilman's back causing him to groan in pain. "Move it! Your right this is like anger management!" as they walk out the factory Bailey notices Gilman has a smile on his face.

Bailey: what's so funny, dead man?  
Steven: nothing  
Bailey: that's what I thought so SHUT UP!!

They get closer and closer to the car

Sarah: where is chuck?  
Bailey: Shit!! I left the handcuff key on the key ring with the car keys!!  
Sarah: smart one, super spy!  
Bailey: shut up, (they look around) he must have gone inside to find the admiral!

They put Gilman in the back seat and start walking towards the factory to go find chuck and the admiral.

They were about 60 yards away from the door

Sarah: I am going to kill him!!

As soon as that expression left her mouth the whole factory exploded knocking both of them back to about where the car was.  
Bailey gets up and has some cuts on her arm and is a little dizzy.  
Sarah gets up and leans against the car and tries to catch her breath that was knocked out of her.

"Oh my god!! Chuck!! She starts running towards the burning building screaming his name over and over. Bailey runs her down and tackles her before she got to close to the fire.  
Bailey: Sarah!! There is no way anyone survived that blast!!

They both sat there staring into the fire with tears in their eyes.  
Sarah looks at Bailey and pounces on her screaming!

"This is your fault, if you would have taken the keys he would still be in the car."

Sarah's hands were wrapped around Bailey's neck choking her, Bailey tried to loosen Sarah's grip. Sarah's tears were running down her face in a continuous stream. She loosened her grip and Bailey caught her breath and just put her arms around Sarah trying to calm her down.

" Agent Fisher, Agent Walker are you all right?" they turn around to look at the voice. It was the Admiral standing over by the car.  
Bailey: How did you escape sir?

Admiral: by that brave man over there (he pointed over to a pile of scrap medal that had been left in the yard, there stood chuck looking on as his cousin and Sarah thought he was dead. He starts to walk back to the car. Bailey and Sarah get back on their feet and watch chuck as he walks towards them.)

Chuck: I know I know, I should have waited in the car!  
Bailey walks up to chuck and hugs him then puts him in a choke hold. "If you ever do that again I will kill you myself! Got it?"  
Chuck: gasping for air! I got it! I got it!

She releases him from the choke hold and he straightens back up and looks at Sarah. Her tears have stopped running and she has a melancholy look on her face.  
Chuck: hey im ok, everything is good. You got the bad guy I helped saved the admiral! What's wrong?

Sarah had no reply for him, she gave him a tired look and walked back to the car without saying a word! Chuck hung his head. She didn't need to say anything it would have been the same ass chewing he always got, how he is to valuable cause of the secrets in his head and yada, yada,yada.

Just then back up arrived.

Bailey: perfect timing as always boys! Here take the bad guy, clean up crew you know what to do, and any questions comments, take them to someone who cares because we are leaving!

Bailey and Chuck went to get in the car.  
"Sarah lets go!"

She turned around and looked at Bailey then at Chuck then back to Bailey who waved her hands to come on.  
Sarah: I will catch up later I need to call the director and let him know what happened.  
Bailey: ok call me later ok.

Sarah shakes her head with agreement the looks over at chuck one last time before taking out her phone to call Graham.  
Chuck gets in the car and slams the door.

They get back to the apartment complex and head to Casey's to inform him what happen.  
Casey is playing with his new trees when they come in and flop down on the couch.

Casey: what the hell happened to you two? You look like you got blown up!  
Chuck: almost!  
Casey: what, where is Walker?  
Bailey: she is fine, she was talking to Graham then going to call me later. She is a little livid right now.  
Casey: what did you do chuck?  
Chuck: why does it always have to be my fault?  
Casey: because it always is your fault!  
Bailey: he got out of the car and went to save the admiral and the building blew up and we thought he was dead!  
Casey: way to go ace.  
Chuck: shut up Casey  
Casey: why am I aggravating you?  
Chuck: yes you are, I feel bad enough already!  
Casey: good, you better get use to it because I am going to be here hounding you for a long, long time!

Bailey: your going to stay?!  
Casey: yah, as much as I think this assignment is for the birds, someone has to help keep him alive, and probably after Romeos display of heroism tonight Sarah might already be on a plane back to DC!  
Chuck: WHAT! You don't know that.  
Casey: and neither do you. So shut up.  
Chuck: you shut up!  
Bailey: Both of you shut up!! Chuck go home and get some sleep, it has been a long day.  
Chuck: but...  
Bailey: GO!! And don't try calling Sarah, she does not want to talk to you right now.

Chuck hung his head again and walked out the apartment and over to his. As he got into his room and emptied his pockets and placed some loose change, his keys and his phone on the table. He stared at the picture of him and Sarah on the main screen. He picked it up and hit #2 on his speed dial, calling Sarah. He realized what he was doing and hung up the phone. "Give her space chuck, give her space" he said to himself, he looked at the phone again and closed his eyes as he clinched it in his hands. He let out a breath and put the phone on his night stand. He decided to do what he was told for once and get some sleep, so he changed and crawled underneath his sheets and just stared at the ceiling. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to sleep without knowing if Sarah was going to leave him forever! What was she going to do?

Back at Casey's  
Casey: So what is the plan? You do have a plan right?  
Bailey: No, not really! (She smiles) I was just going to play it by ear, make it up as I go along, and see how it goes!  
Casey: How much time does Walker have left?  
Bailey looks down at her watch. "Less than an hour!"  
Casey: What do you think she will do?  
Bailey: I don't know, (she gets up and walks towards the door) I will see you tomorrow and we can try and makeup a plan, get some structure, rules and guidelines all of that fun stuff!  
Casey: (Grunts) just so we can break them!? (He says sarcastically)  
Bailey: Absolutely! That's the fun part!! (She laughs as she walks out the door.)

Bailey leaves and crosses over to her apartment. She opens her door and sees Chuck in the living room looking at more pictures of her and Sarah.

Bailey: Chuck your going to go crazy if you don't stop and get some sleep!  
Chuck: Too late for that!! Has she called?  
Bailey: No, Chuck I….

(Knock, Knock)

Bailey gets up and opens the door. There stood Sarah with 2 large suitcases and a plane ticket in her hand.

Bailey: So I guess this means you're going back to DC?

Chuck gets up and stands next to Bailey with sadness in his eyes. Sarah was at a loss for words when she saw Chuck, she wasn't expecting him to be there.

Sarah: I'm sorry but….

Chucks heart sank with his body, so he just closed his eyes and turned to walk back into the apartment.

Sarah: WAIT! (Chuck turns around)I'm sorry Bailey but your personal space is about to get a little smaller!

Sarah rips up the plane ticket.

Bailey: (Smiles) welcome home my sista! (She hugs Sarah, then moves out of the way so Sarah can go over and talk to chuck)

Chuck: (With a small glistening tear of happiness in his eye) Are you sure this is what you want?  
Sarah: No…(she shakes her head) this is what I want!

She walks over and wraps her arms around his neck and plants a very passionate kiss on his lips. The two break apart with Chuck having his arms around Sarah's waist and Sarah smiling up at him.

Bailey: Ok, if yawl are going to be getting freaky in here, make sure you put like a tie or do not disturb sign on the door so I know to stay away!!

They both turn and look at her and smile.

Bailey: Well it is nice to finally see things cleared up between you two! Now we get to look forward to a new beginning!

We end with the camera panning out from Bailey's apartment with a shot of the three looking and laughing at each other.

**Had to give a happy ending…The next story may not be as happy!**


	3. Assumption

It has been a week since Bailey showed up and surprised everyone with the news she was taking over operation chuck

It has been a week since Bailey showed up and surprised everyone with the news that she was taking over operation Chuck. The team had seem to be getting along great, Casey was around someone he had worked with and respected, Sarah had her best friend and roommate back. Chuck had his cousin and someone to help make sense of all the insanity that was now his life. Things were going great for once but like everything, greatness can't last forever!

We see a night shot of the Los Angeles skyline, and then zoom into Bailey and Sarah's new apartment where everyone has gathered for a house warming party!

Ellie: Guys I love what you have done to the place. It looks so different from when old Mrs. Sugarman lived here!  
Bailey: thanks, after I painted the walls, put down a hardwood floor and got the cat smell out of here everything turned out nice!  
Chuck: Old Sugarmill had cats?  
Ellie: Chuck stop making fun of her. Come to think of it, I never saw a cat.

They all look around the apartment with a creepy feeling.

Awesome breaks the silence. "So how does it feel to be roomies again?"  
Sarah: Just like old times, she has gotten a lot better with picking up after herself!

Bailey laughs: ya well I see you still talk in your sleep!! Dare I ask what you and Chuck were doing in Australia??

Everyone turns and looks at Sarah whose face is bright red with shock and embarrassment!!

"From the sound of it, things must be really good down-under and the accent was perfect!"

Chuck didn't know if he should be embraced or ecstatic that Sarah was dreaming of him!

Sarah couldn't even look him in the eyes. Casey almost choked on his tea and Awesome and Ellie just laugh at the comment.

Bailey stands up, "it's getting late and I have to get up early to go job hunting"  
Ellie: any thoughts of where you want to work?  
Sarah: you can come work with me, we can make a plot to overthrow scooter!!  
Bailey: no thanks, I have to live with you, I don't want to work with you!

They share a smile and a gaze

Chuck: you can come work with me and Casey at the buy more, I'm sure with your photography talents you would fit in great!!

Casey: ya, I will hire you to keep Morgan, Jeff and Lester away from me!!

They all laugh

Bailey: I will think about it.  
Awesome: ok gang, I think its time to hit the sack! Come on my future wife lets go we have an early day tomorrow too!

They leave, now its just Chuck,Sarah, Bailey and Casey

Bailey: Casey lets go, I will help you over to your apartment and get you settled in.  
Casey: I am perfectly fine to walk over to my apartment and settle myself in!

As he goes to sit up he groans from the pain in his ribs from being shot!

Bailey: ok let's go Mr. Stubborn. (She helps him to his feet then turns to look at Sarah and chuck) I will be back in a few, you two don't be getting freaky in here!

They laugh

Bailey and Casey leave and walk into Casey's apartment.

Casey: you really didn't have to walk me over here. (He sits in his recliner)  
Bailey: well I wanted to give them some time alone.  
Casey: I can't believe your helping push them into a relationship!  
Bailey: oh Casey, you use to have a heart, what happened?  
Casey: I got smart!

Bailey walks behind him and starts to massage his shoulder. "Do you remember bora bora?" (Casey lets out a relaxing grunt.) "the beach, the drinks" (Casey is getting very relaxed closing his eyes while Bailey sticks her mouth right next to his ear "the gun play!"  
Casey: from what I remember you were having more fun with that new bowie knife I got you!  
Bailey: well you know sharp objects make me hot!

Bailey stands back up and walks around and sits in Casey lap and strokes his face.  
Casey: (getting a little nervous) we did have some fun! (he runs his hand up her leg as she runs her hands up his chest to his neck and face.

Bailey: did you miss working with me? She leans in to kiss him as he replied "yes" and closes his eyes to kiss her.

Bailey jumps up out of his lap and heads to the door. "Well that will give you something to think about next time you think Chuck and Sarah's relationship is a mistake on the professional level!

Casey: (shell shocked, trying to figure out what just happened) you are a cruel and hard woman! (Bailey smiles at him) I like it!

As Bailey returns back in her apartment she sees that Chuck and Sarah are not in the living room but have moved upstairs to Sarah's room. As Bailey heads to her room to go to sleep she hears the two giggling and laughing, it brought a smile to her face to see the people she loved were happy!

The next day we see downtown Los Angeles and a beautiful sunrise. The weather was clear and warm with a slight breeze, perfect California weather.

Bailey makes her way down stairs and is dressed to impress with her hair up and wearing a nice business suit.

Sarah: wow, you almost look professional!  
Bailey: (laughs) Nice! Did you sleep well my dirty little Aussie shella?  
Sarah: (blushing again) STOP saying that, I was not talking in my sleep!!  
Bailey: oh yes you were, don't even try to pull that card! Oh by the way what's a walk-about??

Sarah gets irritated and throws a dish rag at Bailey."Have a good day finding a job!"  
Bailey gets to the door: No worries, later mate (in an Aussie accent) she leaves after the look she receives from Sarah.

A few hours later at the Buy More, Chuck is working at his desk when he sees Casey walk by.

Hey buddy did Bailey take good care of you last night?  
Casey got a little red from embarrassment but passed it off as anger.  
Lester: What is this? Chucks cousin and Big John hookin up??  
Casey: no one is hooking up anything, and if you speak again I will kill you!  
Lester: wow testy, he must have struck out!!

Casey bo's up and lunges at Lester, who in turn gets scared and runs behind the nerd desk with Chuck and Jeff.

In walks Bailey with her hair down and suit jacket open looking relaxed as if she just came from a job interview.

Jeff: Chuck that's your cousin? She is hot!!  
Lester: man Bartowski your family sure knows how to produce their females!!  
Morgan: see that's what I said!  
Chuck: guys leave before I sick Casey on you!

(Casey starts growling like a dog. They all retreat to the break room.)

Bailey: hey guys, how is work?  
Chuck: it's been a slow day so far.  
Bailey: Hi Casey how is your day going?

Casey: grunts then smirks as he walks off.

Chuck: what did you do to him last night?  
Bailey: Nothing he hasn't had done to him before!  
Chuck: eeww cuz, you slept with Casey?  
Bailey: no I did not sleep with Casey last night. I took him over to his apartment then came back and went to bed!

Chuck has a questioning look on his face.

"its true. I came home, went in my room and feel asleep listening to my ipod because I got tired of hearing you and Sarah fooling around and giggling!

Chuck blushes: ok I believe you!  
Bailey: oh I almost forgot, I got a job!  
Chuck: that's great where?  
Bailey: at the spy shop across from here so I can keep an eye on things!  
Chuck: a spy working in a spy shop, that's a little ironic don't you think?  
Bailey: it's just a cover and just think I really don't have to learn anything like Sarah and Casey did because I already know how to use everything!

Chuck laughs: ya I remember it took Sarah weeks before she stopped burning the corn dogs!  
Bailey: nice, she never was much of a cook! I remember this one time in college she almost burnt down the sorority house making spaghetti o's!!

They both start laughing when Bailey feels a hard tap on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Sarah!

Bailey: (taken by surprise) hey buddy, been there long?  
Sarah: long enough. (She cuts a look at chuck who is still laughing but stops when he sees her look! He goes over and gives her a hug.)

Chuck: awe its ok sweetie, your cooking is much better now!  
Bailey: grunts, ya, you have chef Boyardee then you have Sarah chef boyar-please don't kill me!!

Chuck starts laughing again then Sarah punches him in the side.

Chuck: I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise! (Groaning in pain)  
Bailey: I'm sorry Sarah but come on it is funny! (Sarah looks at her still not amused) ok, ok why don't I treat yawl to lunch and we can celebrate my lovely new job!  
Chuck: yes I'm hungry, let's go for pizza!  
Sarah: ok I'll go and you can tell me about this job.  
Bailey: great, hey Casey (she yells as he walks by) do you want to join us for lunch?  
Casey: no thanks I'll pass.  
Bailey: come on are you still bitter about last night, it was a joke!  
Casey: (in a sarcastic voice) Ha,Ha,Ha!! (His phone rings) I will see you guy's later.(he gives a look to Sarah)  
Sarah: you know what my break ends in a few minutes so I will just see yawl tonight.  
Chuck: ok, have a good day.

Bailey and Chuck leave the Buy More as Sarah and Casey head into the entertainment room.

Casey and Sarah close the blinds and turn on the flat screen, where General Beckman and Director Graham appear.

Beckman: we have a situation!  
Sarah: do you need us to call Chuck and Agent Fisher back for this?  
Director Graham: no, as far as they are concerned this meeting never happened!

Casey and Sarah are both confused

Beckman: we believe that Agent Fisher might be a double agent working on getting all the Intel she can on the intersect, how it works and how much information it contained.

Sarah: No, Bailey…I mean Agent Fisher isn't a double, she is Chucks cousin and fulcrum doesn't even know about Chuck!

Beckman: Agent Walker don't let your personal feelings get in the way of your responsibilities. Agent Fisher is a high ranking agent that has access to top secret information, this video was received this morning from our staff where fulcrum agent Lizzy (pita girl)was being held!

**Video: interrogation room**

Bailey walks in and greets Lizzy, the two look like they knew each other and were friends.  
Lizzy: I am so happy to see you!  
Bailey: how are you holding up?  
Lizzy: fine, this detention facility is a joke!

They laugh

Bailey: well I have been working on getting you out of here.

(She pulls out a small device and turns it on, all you hear in the camera is static.)

Casey: she jammed the sound.

(Bailey and Lizzy talk for about 20 more minutes.)

"They didn't want us to hear something they were talking about!"

Sarah starts to get a little uneasy.

Back to the video, we see Bailey stand up and smile as it looks like she gives Lizzy some reassurance, then Bailey pulls out a gun and kills Lizzy then shoots out the camera in the room. (Much to the similar fashion as Sarah in the pilot!)  
Video stops.

Beckman: after this happened is when I received word that Agent Fisher was taking over operation Chuck!  
Casey: is there anyway we can clear up the tape and confirm what was said?  
Graham: we have our best analyst working on it. As for now I want you to keep a close eye on Agent Fisher and under no circumstances is she to be left alone with the intersect, is that understood!

Sarah: she is alone with him right now!

Graham: find them and don't let them out of your site. This is getting to dangerous but we can't pull Chuck in because we are not the overseers anymore and "those we don't speak of "will just find Chuck where ever we put him, so it is up to you!

Screen goes blank!

Sarah sits down on the couch and can't believe what just happened.

Sarah: No...No, No this can't be right, I would know if this was a set up, she was never good at lying around me!  
Casey: I don't like it either but we have to consider the facts here!  
Sarah: we have no facts! Until the CIA can decipher what was said in that room, we are just acting on assumption.

Casey: I see it as fulcrum covering their tracks after Lizzy got captured, finding out what she knew, then cleaning up the mess!  
Sarah: how can you just disregard everything else?  
Casey: by remembering that my job is to protect the intersect and to trust no one!  
Sarah stands up and has a stare off with Casey. " I know in my gut that something isn't right here"  
Casey: well drink some pepto bismol babe because as soon as we have conformation, someone is going to die!!

After finding out that Bailey might be a fulcrum agent, Sarah went back to the Wienerlicious and tried to call Chuck.

No answer  
She calls Bailey

Bailey: Hello  
Sarah: hey, umm I was just wondering where yawl were?  
Bailey: we are almost to Tijuana!  
Sarah: WHAT!!  
Bailey: calm down I am just joking, we are at sparrow eating pizza!  
Sarah: oh thank god  
Bailey: why is everything ok?  
Sarah: ya, everything is great I will see you tonight. She hangs up before Bailey could say goodbye.

Sarah makes another call requesting the file on Agent 00721 Bailey Faye Fisher. A few minutes later her call was directed to another department.

Voice: We are sorry Agent Walker but the information you requested is no longer available.  
Sarah: what do you mean no longer available?  
Voice: Agent 00721 is no longer on file.  
Sarah: thank you for your help. She hangs up and slams her phone on the table. " What the hell is going on here?"

That night Chuck and Bailey walk in the apartment and see Sarah sitting on the couch waiting for them.

Sarah: where have you two been?  
Bailey: after lunch we went to see a movie and now were back.  
Sarah: you could have called, I was worried!  
Chuck: I'm sorry, you said you had to work so we just...  
Sarah cuts him off: You just thought you could go back to doing what you wanted without checking in with me or Casey!  
Bailey: Sarah what is wrong with you?  
Sarah: Nothing, I'm just tired, it was a long day.  
Bailey: ok, I am going to bed, get some sleep sweetie your cranky when your tired!

Bailey heads to her room and Sarah pulls Chuck into hers. Chuck I tried calling you 8 times today!  
Chuck: Sorry I turned my phone off during the movie and besides I was with Bailey!  
Sarah: Chuck I don't know how well Bailey can be trusted?  
Chuck: you don't know how well Bailey can be trusted? Sarah this is my cousin you are talking about and your best and dare I say only true friend!  
Sarah was hurt by that statement.  
Sarah: there are some things that are not making sense at the moment and we need to make sure...  
Chuck: No...No my cousin is not a problem. She would not be here protecting me or giving up the only life she has ever known to be here with me. And as far as I am concerned this conversation is over.

Chuck storms out and slams the door. Sarah just stands there hating herself for saying anything about it to him. She was having a hard enough time dealing with it herself and she wasn't even related to her!

Early the next morning after Chuck and Sarah's fight, Sarah is cleaning up her room when a small object falls from the lamp shade next to her bed. She picks up the objects and examines it, after realizing what it was her eyes closed and body sank. She made her way down stairs and saw Bailey sitting at the counter eating a bowl of lucky charms.

Bailey: morning sunshine! What were you and Chuck arguing about last night?  
Sarah: I don't know why don't you tell me?

Bailey looks up at Sarah and can tell she is not happy about something.  
"I don't know, I got tired of listening to you two bicker so I listened to my ipod till I fell asleep, that's why it's over there on the charger!

Sarah looks over at the computer and sees her ipod plugged in.  
Sarah: so you weren't listening to our conversation?  
Bailey: (takes another bite of her lucky charms) NO!  
Sarah: then what the hell is this!! (She throws the object down on the counter next to Bailey)  
Bailey: (without any emotion) looks like a bug.  
Sarah: Ya, looks like a bug that you planted in my room so you can get information you double crosser!

Bailey: are you high? Didn't I tell you to stop doing that in college because it will kill your brain cells!  
Sarah: is everything a joke to you? Why is there a bug in my room and how many more are there?  
Bailey: Listen to me, I did not put a bug in your room, nor do I have any idea how many there are in there!  
Sarah: I don't believe you!

Bailey gets up and puts her bowl in the sink and walks into the living room. "I think you need to calm down and think about what you are saying before you start making assumptions!"  
Sarah: BAILEY!!  
Bailey turns to look at Sarah. "WHAT?"

Sarah takes out a knife and throws it a Bailey just missing her and sticking into the wall.  
Bailey: you just threw a knife at me?! You must be high.  
Sarah: no I am very coherent. You lucky I missed, that won't happen again!  
Bailey: oh please, you couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat!

(Sarah takes out another knife and throws, Bailey avoids it but not by much.)

Stop!! You're tearing up the apartment!  
Sarah: why are you lying to me, and why are you after Chuck?  
Bailey: I am telling you the truth and I am not after chuck!  
Sarah: Liar!!

She runs and knocks Bailey into the wall breaking a mirror. Bailey pushes her back causing her to trip and break the coffee table! Sarah jumps to her feet in attack ready position, Bailey moves towards her and Sarah kicks her back breaking the TV stand and everything on it.

Sarah: had enough?  
Bailey: oh we're just getting started bitch! Bailey runs and tackles Sarah into the couch causing it to flip over and break the table and lamp that was behind it. The two wrestle around on the floor, exchanging cheap shots and elbows.

(Knock, knock, knock)

Bailey: get off me!! She knees Sarah in the stomach causing Sarah to crunch into the fetal position, Bailey throws her off and gets up to answer the door.  
She opens the door bent over and out of breath.

Ellie: are you two ok? I heard an awful ruckus.  
Bailey still out of breath: ya, (breathing hard) we are just doing some redecorating you know!  
Ellie looks in the apartment and sees that everything is broken and destroyed: You two must have really gotten into it!

Just then Sarah comes and stands next to the door.  
Sarah: (breathing hard) yah well, we don't have the same taste in furniture, I like green and she likes blue and we just couldn't agree so we are going to get ride of everything!  
Ellie: ok… I could think of less damaging ways to get rid of things but... Anyways I am off to work, try not to kill each other.  
Sarah and Bailey give a fake laugh  
Bailey: will do cuz, have a good day at work!  
Sarah: bye Ellie!

As Ellie walks off Bailey slams the door then Sarah up against it.  
Bailey: now you listen to me, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I am not a double. If I was a double working for fulcrum I would have taken chuck when I first got here. As of now fulcrum still doesn't know anything about Chuck. They still think Bryce is the intersect. (Sarah sees a reflection of pain and hurt in Bailey's eyes) I guess my being here is a mistake and Bryce was right, you can't trust anyone in this business even the people you love!

(She lets go of Sarah and walks out the door.)

Sarah is rubbing her neck where bailey had a hold of her, "I think I just made a huge mistake!"

After Bailey left, Sarah went and sat out by the fountain to think, she couldn't do that in the apartment because everything was trashed. As she sits there deep in thought trying to make sense of the situation, Chuck exits from his apartment on his way to work.

Sarah: Morning! (She says half heartedly)  
Chucks greeting was just as empty: Morning

As he walked by her he noticed the marks on her and looked over towards the apartment and saw everything was trashed.

Chuck: Are you ok? What happened in there? Where is Bailey?  
Sarah's eyes reflected mass confusion as she stared at Chuck.

Sarah: I found a bug in my room…  
Chuck: So you trashed the whole place, why didn't you just call the exterminator?  
Sarah: (irritated) NO Chuck, there was a bug in my room, like the ones in your room!  
Chuck thinks for a minute: OH... a bug, who put it there?

Sarah: I thought it was Bailey and when I confronted her about it she told me she didn't and I called her a liar and we had a fight and now I don't know where she is?

Chuck: I have a pretty good idea!  
Sarah: Where?  
Chuck: Why don't you let me handle this one and you get cleaned up and take care of the apartment.  
Sarah: Chuck no, we were ordered to not leave you alone with Bailey!  
Chuck: Sarah I don't know what's going on, and to tell you the truth I don't care. Bailey has done nothing but tell me the truth and been there when I needed her and she has done the same for you, now does that seem like a trait of a back stabber?  
Sarah: (smiles as she thinks about it) No, its not.  
Chuck: so I won't tell if you won't tell, ok?  
Sarah: (looks at him with softness in her eyes and gives him a kiss on the lips) Tell what?  
Chuck: exactly!

Chuck leaves to find Bailey and Sarah walks back into the apartment and makes a call on her cell phone.  
Sarah: Yah, cleaning crew?

(Sarah gives them the address and an hour later they arrive.)

Sarah: I need everything back to normal by this afternoon, and I need a sweep of the apartment for bugs.

The cleaners look at her with a dumbfounded look.

Sarah: Not those bugs, the listening type bugs! Geez what is with everyone today?

The men start to work as Casey leaves his apartment on his way to work.

Casey: What the hell happened in there?  
Sarah: Nothing, Bailey and I got into a fight.  
Casey: About what? Did one of you forget to take out the trash?  
Sarah: No you jackass, I found a bug in my room and I accused her of putting it there.  
Casey: You didn't say anything that might have blown our cover did you?  
Sarah: I don't think so.  
Casey: What do you mean, you don't think so?  
Sarah: After I accused her, I called her a liar and a double crosser, but she might think that's because I thought she was spying on me, not that I thought she is working for fulcrum.  
Casey: You better hope not! Where is Chuck?

Sarah tenses up a little: He said he had some aarons to run then he was going to work.

Casey looks at her then grunts: Ok, I will check in later and see if we can figure out what is going on with your friend!

About 20 min later Chuck pulls up to what use to be an old High School. As he drives around back he sees Bailey's car parked next to the tennis courts. Bailey is out there serving the ball into an empty court.

Bailey: What are you doing here Chuck?  
Chuck: I saw Sarah and she said yawl had a fight and I was worried.  
Bailey: No need to worry about me, I can take care of myself.

(she serves the ball really hard leaving some yellow fuzz from the ball on the court.)

Chuck: I can see that. Listen I know you're like a trained killer and everything so please don't kill me but, did you put the bug in her room?  
Bailey stops serving and looks over at Chuck: NO, I did not put any bugs in Sarah's room.

Chuck looks her in the eye and at her body language and could tell she was telling the truth, but was hurt by the sentiment coming form Sarah and him.

Chuck: So, do you have an extra racket? I haven't played in a while so don't kill me with your Andy Roddick serve!

Bailey laughs and points to her tennis bag and Chuck pulls out another racket and joins her on the court.

Back in Washington, Director Graham is on the phone with General Beckman.

Beckman: How is the video deciphering coming along?  
Graham: I have my best people working on it, they have made progress but not enough for confirmation.  
Beckman: Keep me informed, as soon as it is confirmed that Agent Fisher is a double, we will take matters into our own hands to keep the intersect in our control.  
Graham: Agreed. (he hangs up the phone.)

At the Buy More, Chuck walks in a little sweaty and tired.

Morgan: Hey buddy, you look like you just had a good workout! Did you and the future Mrs. have a quickie in the storage room or something?  
Chuck: No Morgan, I was playing tennis with Bailey.  
Lester: Tennis, that sounds like it involves work and actual effort!  
Chuck: It does.  
Lester: That's not a game for me then.  
Jeff: me either, I like to watch the females tennis on TV , they are always running around trying to hit the ball wearing those short skirts and tight shirts.  
Lester: Really? I might have to start watching tennis then.  
Jeff: Wimbledon, is coming up soon, that is a grand slam event.  
Lester: I am always down for a grand slam event. (they laugh)  
Chuck: Will you two get to work, here comes Big Mike!

(They scatter)

Morgan: Chuck, I don't see Big Mike anywhere?  
Chuck: I know, they were getting on my nerves.

Casey walks over and looks at Morgan: Disappear!  
Morgan: sure, but only because you asked nicely!  
Chuck laughs: What's up big guy?  
Casey: Where were you this morning?  
Chuck: I had some things to do.  
Casey looks at him and can tell he is hiding something.  
Casey: Look Chuck, I know Bailey is your cousin and everything, but for now do not be alone with her unless Agent Walker or myself are with you! Got it?  
Chuck: No, I don't have it! I can't believe that you guys are even thinking that Bailey is bad, it was probably you that put the bugs in Sarah's room.  
Casey has a guilty look on his face.  
Chuck: It was you wasn't it? You need to tell Sarah that so she's not worried or upset at Bailey.  
Casey: I can't do that Chuck, they were put there for a good reason.  
Chuck: For what reason? To spy on Sarah and me?  
Casey: No Chuck that is the last thing I want to listen to!  
Chuck: Then what?

Casey's phone starts to ring

Casey: We will finish this talk later, (he starts to walk off) and stay away from your cousin!

Back at the apartment complex, the cleaning crew has finished their job and all new furniture and accessories have been put in.

Cleaning Guy: Here you go Agent Walker, good as new.  
Sarah: Thank you for doing this so fast.  
Cleaning Guy: That' what we are good at, oh here (he hands her a bag) We found a total of 18 bugs around the apartment but no receiver.  
Sarah: Thank you.

As they leave Sarah walks in the apartment and looks around, it didn't even look like they had a fight in there. She walks over to the new table and looks at a picture in a frame, it was Bailey and her in college after winning a doubles match in tennis. She let out a sigh and put the picture down and walked into her room, as she was getting dressed for work she looked in her closet and saw a long rectangular box that she hadn't opened in quite a while. She pulls it down and opens it and sees a dagger with a long stainless steel blade and black handle, she smiles as she reads the engraving on the handle. " To S from B, may this protect you when I cannot!" Sarah eyes water slightly as she sits on the bed.

Camera pans out and fades

Back at the Buy More, with Casey on the phone with General Beckman.

Casey: Any news on the contents of the video?  
Beckman: progress has been made but no confirmation.  
Casey grunts.  
Beckman: Is Agent Fisher still unaware that we are watching her?  
Casey: Yes, General she has no idea, I placed bugs around the apartment to see if I could pick up on anything unusual, but nothing has come up.  
Beckman: Well either Agent Fisher is on our side, or she is very good at covering her tracks? All we know is that she is very good at her job and she would be a very valuable asset to fulcrum with her contacts and clearance.  
Casey: Don't worry General, as soon as we get confirmation, she is as good as dead!  
Beckman: Good, we can't afford to lose Mr. Bartowski just yet. (she hangs up and Casey has a cold look in his eyes.)

At Bailey and Sarah's apartment, Sarah decided to snoop in Bailey's room. As she looked around she saw pictures of Chuck, Ellie and Bailey when they were younger, then a few pictures of them in college. As she looked through the closet and drawers there was nothing out of the ordinary. She looked under the bed and mattress, nothing! She walked back downstairs and as she walked towards the kitchen she tripped over a loose board on the floor where a rug use to be.

Sarah thought for a minute, "that's why she wanted hardwood floors!" She bent down and pulled up the loose board and found a small suitcase. As Sarah opens up the suitcase she finds her service record as well as Casey's and tons of pictures of Chuck and them going all the way back to when they first arrived in Los Angeles. "They were right, she has been watching and gathering Intel on the intersect!" Sarah's was now irate, not only did Bailey lie, but she feel for it hook, line and sinker!

At the Spy Shop in the Buy More Plaza, Bailey is working at the counter reading an instruction manual on a thermal imaging device, when Casey walks in.

Bailey: Hey, check this thing out, I might get one for my gun!  
Casey: Why is that so you can see us in the dark when you try and kill us?  
Bailey: Your funny Casey, but I have had enough of the I'm the traitor talk today from Sarah, so can we talk about something else?  
Casey: Is there a reason Walker should suspect you of being a traitor?  
Bailey: Negative Ghost rider, If anyone should be a suspect it should be you!  
Casey: ME!  
Bailey: Yes, you. You are the bug man and don't think I don't know about the termination order from Beckman after the Beta intersect is up.

Casey looks at Bailey with a shocked look.

Bailey: I won't say anything about it to Chuck or Sarah, there is no need anymore now that I am in-charge.

Bailey walks out from behind the counter and puts the thermal back on the shelf, when Casey approaches at a uncomfortable distance grabbing her arm.

Casey: I know about you and Izzy!  
Bailey's eyes get wide and cold: You don't know anything about that!  
Casey: I saw the tape, I know you shot her and as soon as we find out what was said on that video, I will be more than happy to do the same to you!  
Bailey: Casey, let go of my arm!  
Casey: No, I am taking you in till we get confirmation, so it wont be so hard to track you down once your exposed as the traitor you are!

Casey tries to pull her towards the door, but Bailey jerks her arm free and pushes Casey into a shelf of surveillance equipment. Casey stands up and pulls out his gun and aims it at Bailey, but before he could pull the trigger Bailey kicks it out of Casey's hand. Casey throws a punch, but Bailey moves out of the way, Casey has lost a step in his fighting with his injury. He tries to throw another punch but Bailey blocks it and gives him a cheap shot to the ribs, causing him fall to the ground. Bailey walks over and grabs him by the collar.

Casey: you will never get away with this, when Walker finds out she is going to kick your ass!

Bailey: We will see about that! ( she pulls her arm back and uppercuts Casey knocking him out cold. Then leaves the store.)

**Back in Washington, in General Beckman's office.  
**

Graham: We are still working on the video, but I thought you might want to see this! This is what we have deciphered so far.

He plays the video for the General.

Bailey: Don't worry, no one can hear what we are saying. We want to know if you completed your mission before you were captured?  
Izzy: Yes, after I was able to relocate the receiver and listen to its Intel, I was able to find out who Bryce Larkin sent the email to and who the intersect is!  
Bailey: You mean an actual person has all the intersect secrets in there head?  
Izzy: Yes, and the CIA and NSA are keeping him under close surveillance!  
Bailey: This is very interesting, they will love to hear this! Who is it?  
Izzy: A guy that works at the Buy More named Chuck Bartowski, he is some kind of computer geek!  
Bailey: Chuck Bartowski, excellent! I will take care of everything from here.

The video goes back to static.

Beckman: When will they finish the last part?  
Graham: Soon, but this doesn't look good.  
Beckman: No it doesn't. I'm afraid we need to take matters into our own hands and terminate Agent Fisher!  
Graham: What if we are wrong? What do we do about "Those we don't speak of?"  
Beckman: That is a risk we will half to take, if Agent Fisher is not a Double she will just be considered a casualty of war.  
General Beckman's phone rings, she talks for a few minutes then hangs up.  
Agent Casey is in the Hospital unconscious, it appears that Agent Fisher has gone rogue!  
Graham; I will make the call to Agent Walker to terminate Agent Fisher!

Sarah is in her room when her phone rings.

Director Graham: Agent Walker, it appears that Agent Fisher has gone rogue and put Agent Casey in the Hospital. I order you to terminate Agent Fisher!!

Sarah has a cold look in her eyes as she picks up the dagger Bailey gave to her. "With Pleasure" she replies and hangs up the phone!

At the Buy More, Chuck is back in the cage working on a laptop with a messed up disc drive when Bailey enters through the back.

Chuck: Hey cuz, how is your new job going?  
Bailey: (out of breath from running over there,) not so good, Chuck listen I need you to come with me now!  
Chuck: Ok, I'm almost on my lunch break. (He sees that Bailey has a serious face) is everything ok?  
Bailey: No Chuck, everything is not ok, I need you to trust me and come with me back to the courts so I can fix things!  
Chuck: Fix things? What's going on?  
Bailey: CHUCK, I don't need you asking questions right now, I just need you to trust me!

Chuck looks at his cousin and sees a concerned and scared look in her eye's. His phone starts to ring. "Sarah's calling, maybe she can help?"

Bailey: No, Chuck don't answer it, I will explain everything on the way, PLEASE!  
Chuck: Ok, (he lets it go to voicemail) lets go.

They leave out the back and get into Chucks nerd herder and head for the old high school.

Sarah is worried about Chuck not answering his phone, and she is praying that Bailey hadn't gotten to him already. As she pulls into the Buy More Plaza, she sees Chuck and Bailey speed off in the Nerd Herder. Trying not to be seen she follows at a relatively far distance to their destination point.

In the Nerd Herder.

Chuck: We need to tell Sarah and Casey!  
Bailey: That's not going to happen Chuck, Sarah has probably already gotten the termination order on me and Casey is in the hospital.  
Chuck: WHAT?? Why is Casey in the hospital?  
Bailey: He came into the spy shop and tried to take me in and we got into a fight, and he lost! (Chuck has a freaked out look on his face) don't worry he will be fine!

Chuck: Look I am going to call Sarah and try to tell her what is going on!  
Bailey: Ok Chuck but it's not going to help unless it comes from the Director.  
Chuck: I have no service, I'm going to try and find a signal!

Chuck and Bailey get out of the car and Chuck walks around trying to find a signal, which leads him to leave the court area. Sarah sees Bailey is on the court alone and gets out of her car with dagger griped firmly in her hand.

Back in Washington a young man burst into the Generals office.

Man: I'm sorry General, but you're going to want to see this!

The man plays the rest of the deciphered tape for the General.

Bailey: Izzy, is there any other information you can give me on the intersect?  
Izzy: No, that was all I was able to figure out.  
Bailey: and you never got the chance to tell anyone else after you listen to the receiver?  
Izzy: No, I told you, I got the receiver back, listen to the Intel and went after Chuck before I missed my window!  
Bailey: Ok, that's good!  
Izzy: What do you mean that's good?  
Bailey: That's good no one else knows, because they are never going to find out! (Izzy gets a little restless in her chair) Izzy I work for an agency that is much more powerful and higher ranking than the CIA, FBI, and NSA and my whole 6 months of hanging around was to find out who really worked for fulcrum and how much information they knew, and thank you for providing most of that for me.  
Izzy: You're a traitor!  
Bailey: No, you are! (Bailey pulls out her gun and shoots Izzy, then the camera!)

Video ends

Beckman: Agent Fisher is not a double!! Get me Director Graham on the phone NOW!!

Beckman gets a hold of Graham and he makes a call to Sarah's cell phone but no answer.

We see Sarah's phone ringing in her car, but Sarah is sneaking up behind Bailey.

Graham: (to Sarah's voicemail) Agent Walker, if you have not already completed your task, abort, abort! Agent Fisher is not a double, I repeat Agent Fisher is not a double!

He hangs up the phone and looks at the General. "We are in serious trouble if Agent Walker terminates Agent Fisher!" The General and Director have a conflicted look on their face.

Back at the Tennis Court, Bailey is waiting for Chuck to come back and hears a noise behind her.

Bailey: Hey, where you able to get a hold of Sarah?

She turns around expecting to see Chuck, when Sarah lunges at her and stabs her in the chest with the dagger!

Bailey is taken by surprise as she grabs a hold of Sarah's hand still on the knife. Chuck comes back from around the corner and sees Sarah standing there with the knife in Bailey's chest.

Chuck: NNNOOO!! Sarah, she is not a Double!

Sarah looks at Chuck then looks back at Bailey, who has tears running from her eyes as she slumps down to the ground.

Chuck runs and slides next to his cousin and tries to stop the bleeding.  
"She isn't a double! She told me about the tape of her killing Lizzy, she was working undercover to infiltrate fulcrum till she found out Lizzy knew my identity, so she found out what Lizzy knew then killed her!" Chuck has tears streaming down his face. "She left her undercover status to come protect me!"

Sarah eyes start to water as the reality of it all starts to sink in! She tries to help Chuck stop the bleeding as she looks at Bailey. "Bailey, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!" Sarah's tears are running full stream as Bailey looks at her and grabs her hand and grips it tight.

Bailey tries to speak but with the knife lodged in her chest it makes it hard for her to breath. "I would never lie or hurt you Sarah." Bailey coughs and squeezes her hand really tight before blacking out.

Chuck grabs her face and starts to shake it to wake her up.

Chuck: Bailey! NO, Bailey! Stay with me, don't you die! (His emotions take over and his tears consume him) Bailey! You can't die on me, you half to stay here and protect me!

He leans down and puts his head by her stomach and cries for her to wake up again. Sarah is trying to stop the bleeding when the ambulance arrives and Bailey to the Hospital.

At the Hospital, the EMT's are rolling Bailey into the ER when they run into Ellie.

Ellie: What do we got?  
EMT: Female, Caucasian, mid 20's with stab wound to right chest, severe loss of blood.  
Ellie: (Getting prep) do we have a name?

Chuck runs in with Sarah

Chuck: Ellie, its Bailey!  
Ellie looks at Chuck then down at her cousin, she is in shock and doesn't know how to react.  
EMT: Doctor, are you all right?

Ellie snaps out of it: Yes, I need her intebated fast, and I need some blood to keep her from going into shock.

The nurses and EMT's work franticly to help her.

Ellie: Chuck how did this happen?  
Chuck struggles to find the right thing to say: There was a robbery at the spy shop and Casey was trying to help and that's why he is here and they stabbed Bailey!  
Sarah: (still crying) Ellie is she going to be ok?  
The look Ellie gives them is not a confident one: I don't know but I need you two to get out of here so we can work!

All of a sudden the heart machine goes crazy.

Nurse; Doctor her right lung has collapsed and she is going into cardiac arrest.  
Ellie pulls out the knife and places a small piece of plastic over the wound and tapes it on three side to act as a cover so air can get back into her lung.  
Ellie: Where is that blood, she is going to die if we don't get some in her!

Chuck and Sarah are still standing there in shock as they watch Bailey start to fade.

Ellie: CHUCK, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!

Chuck looks at her: I am not leaving her, she wouldn't leave me!

Sarah looks at Chuck and grabs his hand. Chuck looks at Sarah who eyes reflect a look of apology and regret. Chuck on the other hand looks at Sarah with disappointment and a little distain.

Chuck: I think it's time for you to go!  
Sarah: What?  
Chuck: I don't want you here, in fact I don't want you anywhere near here!  
Sarah's tear have come back in full force and has a look of shame in her eyes as she looks at Chuck.  
Chuck takes her by the arm and leads her out the room, as they get in the hallway Chuck lets go of her arm and walks back in the room shutting the door in Sarah's face.

Nurse: Flat-line!!  
Ellie: Charge the paddles!

We end with Ellie trying to revive Bailey with the defibulator, Chuck looking on as his sister is trying to save their cousin and Sarah out in the hallway crouched down next to the door crying at the fact that her best friend is about to die by her hand!

Fade to black


	4. The Undertaker

Pictures of a gloomy Los Angeles sunset and a zoomed in shot of a cemetery with a pastor giving a eulogy.

Pastor: she may have been taken from this world before her time, but we must think of the joys she brought to our lives and service she did for her country.

We see shots of Ellie, Chuck, Awesome, Morgan and Anna sitting in chairs dressed in black with tears in there eyes. Casey is off in the back away from everyone also dressed in black wearing sunglasses to hide the few tears he shed.

Pastor: ashes to ashes, dust to dust. (He walks over to Chuck and Ellie.) Her soul is at peace now.

Ellie tries to be comforted by the pastor's words but it is no help, Awesome puts his arm around her and walks her to the car, followed by Morgan, Anna and Chuck.

A person standing off in the distance holding a single red rose waits for everyone to disperse before approaching. They look into the open casket and gaze upon the peaceful body of Bailey. The person lays the rose down on her chest and starts to cry. All of a sudden Bailey's dead hand moves on to the person hand startling them! Bailey's eyes open wide and she sits straight up in the casket and sees she has a hold of a frightened Sarah's arm!

Bailey: come with me Sarah!! (She says in a scary, creepy voice) as she pulls a screaming Sarah into the casket, we see the casket plummet into the 6ft hole and slam shut with Sarah still inside screaming!!

Sarah wakes up screaming and jumps out of her bed and falls to the ground and hides in the corner of her room. Breathing hard and sweating, she realizes it was just a dream and puts her face in her hands and starts to cry.

Back at the hospital we see chuck sitting in a chair next to his cousins bed, by the looks of it he has been there for a few days. His face has a tired look to it and he has started to grow a beard.

The sounds of Baileys heart monitor made a steady and strong beeping noise that finally put him to sleep. Ellie walks in and checks Bailey's vitals and fluids, then looks over at Chuck. She walks over and runs her hand through his hair and quietly calls out his name.

Ellie: Chuck! Chuck wake up!

Chucks eyes open slightly and he smiles at the sight of his sister. His smile quickly fades as he remembers where he is and why he's there.

Ellie: Chuck, go home and get some sleep and for god sakes shave your face! You don't want to scare Bailey when she wakes up!  
Chuck: I'm not leaving here till I know she is going to be ok!  
Ellie: Chuck I can assure you I did everything I possible could do, her lung has been patched up, she is breathing on her own and her heart beat is strong! She will be soar for a long time and have a nasty scare but trust me she will be fine! I will call you when she wakes up!

Chuck smiles at his sister and gives her a hug before he heads out the door to go home.

Casa Bartowski

Chuck walks into the apartment and throws his keys on the table. The load noise made from the keys wakes a sleeping Morgan past out on the couch.  
Morgan: Hey man, you scared me!  
Chuck: sorry buddy, (he goes and sits on the couch next to Morgan and lets out a sigh, then weird look comes over his face.) how long have you been sleeping on the couch?  
Morgan: umm, a few hours I thought you would come home last night but I guess I was wrong!  
Chuck: no I was at the hospital waiting for Bailey to wake up.  
Morgan: has she?  
Chuck: not yet but Ellie assures me she will.  
Morgan: listen to your sister chuck, she is a wise woman. (He points a finger at chuck)  
Chuck: thanks buddy; I think I am going to hop in the shower and shave, then hit the sake.  
Morgan: NO!! You can't shave, you can grow it out like mine, and we can look like twins!  
Chuck looks at Morgan: nope sorry little buddy I'm not doing that again. The beard is gone!  
Morgan: fine but let me take a quick picture so you can remember what you look like with one! (Morgan grabs Chuck's iphone and snaps a picture of the two of them and their beards! "Get some sleep buddy and I will be by to check on you later!" he leaves out his Morgan door.

Moment's later chuck enters his room from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. His face has nicks from where he cut himself with a razor. He walks over to get a pair of sweats out of his drawer when he notices a figure in his window. He turns to look and sees a very tired and red eyed Sarah starring at him.

Chuck: what are you doing here? (In a very nasty tone.)  
Sarah: I wanted to see how you were...  
Chuck cut her off: NO! You wanted to see if I was still mad at you for almost killing my cousin!!  
Sarah: chuck do you think I feel good about...  
Chuck cuts her off again: I don't care, and I don't want to hear it and I really don't want to look at you right now so you can exit the same way you entered!

Sarah has tears running from her eyes, she knows that he is still hurting and is in a lot of emotional pain, but so was she and the only people she could talk to about it were in the hospital or wanted nothing to do with her.

Chuck waits for Sarah to leave with his back to the window. He hears her start to exit and a faint, "I'm sorry chuck" amongst a lot of tears. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath and decided he was not going to give in or apologize for this one, he was going to stand his ground. He turned around and Sarah was gone, he shut the window and locked it and shut the curtain so he could have total darkness in his room. He gets into bed and stares at the ceiling about to fall asleep when his phone rings.

Ellie: chuck Bailey is awake get over here!  
Chuck: I am on my way!! With a smile on his face he jumps out of bed and changes into a pair of jeans and a shirt, grabs his keys and leaves.

At the hospital Sarah walks into Casey's room to check on him.

Sarah: hey, how are you feeling?  
Casey: well I thought being shot in the ribs was painful, but she broke 2 and that doesn't feel so hot either!  
Sarah: I walked by her room a minute ago trying not to be seen. She is awake finally!  
Casey: have we heard from the General or Director?  
Sarah :they called, there not happy with the situation and chuck isn't being watched as much as they want! Sarah lowers her head.

Casey, showing the soft sugar bear side: he still won't talk to you?

Sarah: no, I can't even finish a sentence without him cut me off and barking at me.  
Casey: he will understand one day...  
Sarah: no he won't, he watched me stab his cousin in the chest, even if it was order he..I ...  
Casey: see this is why getting emotionally involved with people is bad!  
Sarah: shut up Casey!

After Sarah says that chuck walks in the room.

Chuck: how are you feeling Casey?  
Casey: I've been better.  
Sarah: how is Bailey?

Chuck looks at her then the floor. "She was stabbed in the chest with a knife by someone she considered her best friend! How do you think she is doing!" (Sarah stands up from the chair she was sitting in and faces the window to hide her tears.) She is in recovery and Ellie said she should be good to go home in a few days, but I don't think she will be chasing bad guys for a while.

Sarah: chuck you don't understand how hard our job is sometimes!  
Chuck: and that is a good thing!  
Casey: Chuck, back off!  
Chuck: No, she is right I don't understand how you can get close to someone, pretend to be their friend then the next moment, just because of an order, kill them! And all she ever did was tell the truth, even about the bugs in your room Sarah! Casey put them there, not Bailey. (Cut to Sarah looking at Casey who has a guilty expression on his face) I mean for god sakes Sarah, you never gave her a chance to explain! But when there was a kill order out on Bryce you didn't shoot him right away, you gave him every opportunity to explain himself!! I guess the love of your best friend couldn't match the one of the boyfriend!  
Sarah: chuck I do not love Bryce and...  
Chuck: that's right Agent Walker, you don't love anyone!

Sarah smacks chuck across the face.

Chuck regroups himself and looks at Casey and Sarah: I only have one more thing to say to you two before I go see me cousin!

I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to this spy stuff!(Casey grunts) but I know that when the government has no more use for me that I will either be put away or terminated so Casey if its you, please make it quick and easy. A bullet to the head or something painless, I kinda have a low tolerance for pain!

And Sarah (they look into each others eyes but chuck has a cold and bitter reflection) well we all know your method of choice, just make sure if its you, get me right in the back and straight through my heart because I wouldn't expect anything less from someone who has deceived me!

Chuck turns and walks out the room with a tear in his eye. Casey and Sarah just sit in the room.

Casey: did it just get cold in here or is it just me?  
Sarah looks at him with an upsetting look.

Chuck wipes his face and walks into Bailey's room, where Ellie and Awesome are looking after her. She sees chuck and just smile because it is hard for her to speak.

Ellie being all emotional and crying: don't ever scare me like that again you hear me!?

Bailey nods in agreement and squeezes Ellie's hand.

Awesome: hey future cuz, im glad your ok but the future Mrs. and I need to go do rounds so we will be back later to check on you, sound awesome?

He gives her a thumbs up, which she returns. As they leave chuck comes in and sits next to her bed and holds her hand.

Chuck: I am sorry that Sarah did this, I told her not to come near you again!  
Bailey :( in pain tries to speak) I want to talk to her, please go get her for me!

Chuck is questionable about his cousin's request!  
"Your not going to try and kill her when she gets in here are you? Because as much as I dislike her right now she is still my girlfriend or cover girlfriend but not, (confusing himself) you know what I mean.

Bailey laughs at Chuck and grabs her chest where she was stabbed due to the slight amount of pain. In a low voice "no chuck I'm not going to kill her, I want to tell her I'm alright and so are we!"

Chuck: that's it? Your fine with the fact that you best friend stabbed you in the chest with a knife?  
Bailey: Calm down chuck, you don't understand this life we have chosen, it's not good to hold a grudge. So will you please go get her for me?

Chuck: sure (in a not happy tone) she is down the hall in Casey's room. Chuck starts to leave her room  
Bailey: Chuck!  
Chuck: yah?  
Bailey: tell Casey I'm sorry about the cheap shot! And be nice to Sarah, she is going through more than you think!

Chuck grunts at his cousin's last request, and yet he was still confused as to how Bailey still believes Sarah is her friend after what she did! He walks down the hall and back in Casey's room and knocks on the door. Casey and Sarah are talking about battle scars and seeing who has had the most broken bones.

Chuck: knock, knock!

Casey: what do you want now Bartowski? We don't want to here your ungrateful mouth anymore today!

Chuck: trust me if I had a choice I would not be here right now! (Sarah and Casey look at chuck) Bailey is doing well, she is awake and wanted me to tell you Casey she was sorry for the cheap shot and she hopes you understand.

(Casey surprisingly doesn't grunt but chuckles and grins) and Sarah (there is a slight pause as the two make eye contact) she wants to see you!

Sarah: aahh, I don't think that's such a great idea! And I thought you didn't want me near her?  
Chuck: she is a grown woman that can make her own decisions even if I disagree, but she wants to talk to you and let you know that yawl are good so please?

Chuck stands away from the door with his arm out directing Sarah in the direction of baileys room. Sarah glances over at Casey who nods in agreement that she should go then walks out the door.

As they walk to baileys room Sarah looks at chuck and decides to speak hoping he won't bark at her with this many people around.

Sarah: are you ok with this?  
Chuck just looks straight ahead: it's not my decision.  
Sara: that's not what I asked!  
Chuck: she told me to be nice to you because I don't understand things that happen in yawls business and that you are having a harder time dealing with this than I think!  
Sarah: she's right!

Sarah stops walking and grabs his hand to stop him and grips it tight. They both stand there for a moment looking at their hands. Chuck looks up at Sarah who has tears in her eyes looking down at the floor. Chuck leads her into a near by empty room and is still holding on to one hand and places the other on her cheek and touches their foreheads together and whisper. "I may not be the happiest person with you right now, but I want you to know that I am still here Sarah and I always will be.

Sarah is still crying and looking down at the floor, but brings up her other hand and places it over the top of chucks hand on her cheek. "I wish you could understand"

Chuck backs away causing Sarah to look up at him, he moves her up against a wall in the room, their faces near inches away from one another. "Then help me understand!" Sarah's eyes switch back and forth between his all she has to do is lean in just a tad.

She closes her eyes and leans forward to kiss him but opens her eyes to see he's not standing in front of her anymore, but over by the door. She lowers her head again in disappointment. Chuck takes a deep breath then lets it out and holds out his hand for her to take.

"Come with me Sarah" Sarah's head jerks back up and she looks at chuck with fear in her eyes. "What did you just say?"  
Chuck: come with me to baileys room, so you two can talk.  
Sarah's heart skips a beat as she recalls her dream last night, she was looking at chuck with a 1,000yrd stare but shakes out of it and takes his hand and heads towards baileys room.

As they walk in bailey smiles as she sees them holding hands, Sarah on the other hand stops 3 feet in the door as she looks at her friend speechless.

Chuck: I think I will take this as my queue to go wait in the car! As he turns to leave he notices Sarah is still holding his hand and looking at bailey. He leans in and whispers in her ear. "Its ok I will be right outside" that breaks her concentration and she lets go of his hand. Chuck walks out and Sarah is standing there in silence not knowing what to say.

Bailey: What? No, how are you Bailey? I'm glad you're still alive and I didn't kill you!

She starts to laugh the grabs her chest.

Sarah: you think this is funny? Do you have any idea what I have been through the past few days! I thought my best friend was a double agent, and then I try to kill her and come to find out she's not. I felt like I was the one dieing on that table in there. Then you are haunting me in my dreams.  
Bailey: really?? that's awesome!

Sarah looks at bailey with a not amused look.

"Ok not awesome, Sarah you did what you had to do! I wish you would have said something so I could explain then we wouldn't be in this position but I forgive you.  
Sarah: I stabbed you in the chest with a knife, how can you just forgive me?  
Bailey: by remembering what it is we were trained to do and how important it is to have someone in your life you love and trust!  
Sarah: how can you still trust me when I didn't trust you?  
Bailey: you and I have been through a lot and we have been deceived a time or two so I understand your mistrust in people, I just hope now that I am not a person on that list because I don't think I could survive another Sarah attack! She laughs.

Sarah smiles as a tear starts to form in her right eyes, she gets up from her chair and gives bailey a hug.

Bailey: ahh…pain. Get off me.  
Sarah laughs, I am so sorry!  
Bailey: hey a true friend stabs you in the front, not the back!  
They share another laugh. Just then chuck walks back in with a weird look on his face.  
Bailey: I thought you were going to wait in the car?  
Sarah grunts. He tries to speak but can't find the words.  
Sarah: what is it, what's wrong?  
Chuck: turn the TV to channel 13.

Bailey picks up the channel changer and flips it to channel 13. There is a news report of a missing person's body recovered at a local cemetery and a picture of a man they think is responsible for their murder. As a sketch of a man is being shown chuck flashes: the man is Brodi Mitchell aka the undertaker, he is the US most dangerous sereal killer know to date, he kidnaps his victims mostly in there mid 20's and burry's them alive in the cemetery!

Bailey: eeww freaking weirdo!  
Bailey looks at Sarah who has a freaked out look on her face. "sweetie you ok?"  
Sarah: that nightmare I said you were haunting me in!  
Bailey: yah, what about it?  
Sarah: I dreamed that we were at your funeral and (she sees chuck giving her a look) well to make a long story short you pulled me in the coffin and we fell to the bottom of the grave and the lid shut burring us alive!  
Bailey: geez Sarah!  
Sarah: I am afraid to fall asleep, I don't want to go through that again!  
Bailey: you won't! Chuck is going to stay with you tonight at our place and if it happens again maybe tracking down this killer will help clear your mind!

Sarah: I don't want to inconvience chuck, I'm sure he's not that happy with me yet. (she looks over at him)

Chuck: I told you I am here for you, I will do it, I mean not do it but I will sleep with you, I mean not sleep but...im just going to shut up now!

Bailey laughs as she sees both of them blush.

Bailey: ok then, chuck will stay at our place to keep you company and I guess I have to wait here another night. I need to call director graham and general Beckman, now they I will not be as forgiving to!!

Ellie walks in. "Hey cuz , since your awake I brought you some company!" She wheels in Casey in his bed and puts them next to each other. "I though you two could keep each other company, you both can go home tomorrow!"

Chuck: That's great you two can sit here and talk while I take Sarah out to get something to eat.

Sarah: You are?

Chuck: Yes, I am. I think there are a few things we need to talk about.

Sarah is pleased at the fact Chuck is willing to talk to her again. She walks over and stands next to him and he puts his arm around her and smiles. Ellie sees her little brother comforting his girlfriend and smiles also.

Ellie: Ok, I will see you guys in the morning to help with the checking out process, and chuck I will see you tonight when I get home.

Chuck: Actually sis, I am going to stay with Sarah tonight so I will see you here in the morning as well!

Ellie has a big ecstatic grin on her face after hearing that news. "Ok, bye everyone!"

They all wave goodbye to Ellie as she leaves the room, Chuck removes his arm from around Sarah causing her to frown.

Bailey: You two get out of here and if anything else happens give me a call. As for now I have a General and a Director to fry!!

Chuck and Sarah leave but don't look to enthused about spending the rest of the day or night together, under any other circumstances this would be a dream come true for Chuck, but as it stands its Sarah's nightmare!

Casey: So what did I miss?  
Bailey: I will tell you in a few minutes! Do you have the Generals number?  
Casey calls the number and hands Bailey the phone.

Beckman: Agent Fisher, we are glad that you are recovering well!  
Bailey: Awe thanks General, (sarcastically) and if it wasn't for you and Director Graham's incompetence, neither I nor Agent Casey would be in this predicament!  
Beckman: I beg your pardon?

(Casey has a shocked and slightly turned on look on his face)

Bailey: You heard me! If you would have followed the proper chain of command and contacted my supervisors you would have found out all you needed to know, but since the NSA and the CIA are still butt hurt from having this assignment taken away, you two decided to play glory hogs!

Beckman: Agent Fisher need I remind you of who you're speaking to?  
Bailey: I know exactly who I am speaking to General, and with all do respect if you or the Director pull a stunt like this again without following proper protocol, I will have my agency fire every single Agent all the way up to you two so there will be no more need to worry about who is a double and who isn't, do I make myself clear General Beckman?

There is a silence on the phone, but you can hear someone on the other side.  
"General, if you like staying in the know with this assignment I highly suggests you answer me before I take the whole assignment away from the NSA and CIA!  
Beckman: I understand Agent Fisher, it will not happen again!  
Bailey: Thank you very much for your cooperation General Beckman and you and Director Graham have a splendid day!

Bailey hangs up the phone before the General could respond and hands it back to Casey.

Casey: Have you lost your mind?  
Bailey: Oh please. They had that coming, and don't even tell me that you haven't wanted someone to put them in their place for a long time! Since you're too much of a pansy to do it yourself! (She smiles at him)  
Casey: Pansy?  
Bailey: It's ok sugar bear, they can fire you, but they can't touch me!

Casey gets red with anger at the sugar bear comment.

"awe, did anyone tell you how cute you look when you're angry?"

Casey was now embarrassed, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay mad at her, despite everything that had happened he still respected her and had a soft spot for her.

After Bailey's remarks to General Beckman, we cut to Chuck and Sarah down at the beach sitting in the sand. Sarah is sitting in front of Chuck leaning back into him while he rubs her shoulders.

Sarah: I know Bailey said to be nice to me but you don't have to do that if you don't want to!

Chuck works his hands up the back of her neck.

Sarah: (melts into him even more) Ok, I lied; you do have to keep doing that!

Chuck laughs as he stares out over the water: I love the ocean, I like to sit here and clear my head when I have a lot on my mind. It's peaceful and tranquil.

Sarah: I remember finding you here after you found out about the intersect and Bryce and me!

Chuck: and do you remember what you said to me when you first sat down?

Sarah: Talk to me Chuck?

Chuck: That's right, now it's your turn! Talk to me Sarah, help me understand what's going on in that head of yours. Maybe together we can figure out what is haunting you?

Sarah grabs Chuck's hands and wraps them around her body, causing him to squeeze her tightly as they watch the sunset.

Sarah: When you first started to have your flashes and were "freaking out" as you like to say. What helped you overcome it?

Chuck: Umm…I haven't really. I still freak out on some of them, but I always had you or Casey there to calm me down and help make sense of the information. If it wasn't for you I would have admitted myself into a loony bin a long time ago because I wouldn't understand what was happening to me!

Sarah smiles at Chucks comment.

Chuck: There's that beautiful smile I have missed so much!

Sarah: I never gave much thought to what happens in that head of yours when you have a flash. I just though you would see pictures and the information in-coded on them, I never considered the feelings that you go through when that happens until now! I know a very vivid nightmare and a flash are two different things but on some level I think there the same!

Chuck: I agree, I think some of the images I see make me feel like I just had a nightmare or bad dream. The one I had with Casey and Ilsa's love letters where she called him Sugar Bear! Now that was the worse nightmare I ever had!!

Sarah laughs and looks up to see that Chuckish grin that she had missed over the past few days. "There is that smile I have missed" she says as she leans her head back into his chest.

As they sit and watch the sun sink into the ocean Sarah kisses Chucks hand and closes her eyes to listen to the peaceful sound of the waves breaking onto the beach.

Sarah: Thank you for bringing me here!

Chuck: You're welcome. (He hugs her tight and kisses her neck.) You know I think this is the first real and meaningful conversations we ever had!  
Sarah: (shakes her head in agreement) I count on having many more with you!

Back at the Hospital, Bailey and Casey are trying to keep occupied while waiting for morning.

Bailey: This sucks!  
Casey: Well if you would have told us what happened in the beginning, we wouldn't be here!  
Bailey: (in a childish banter) well if I would have though that the information was relevant I would have said something! And it's not my fault your supervisors are dumbasses!! Besides I thought the less people that knew about that tape the better.  
Casey: You know in all seriousness, I thought you were stupid for giving up what you had for Chuck.  
Bailey: You sound like my supervisor!  
Casey: He is a smart man.  
Bailey: Maybe, but you want to know why I'm not mad at Sarah or you for not trusting me?  
Casey: enlighten me!

Bailey: Because I could tell the moment I arrived here that this is more than a job to the two of you now, and if I did die Chuck would be in good hands. As much as I know you hate to admit it, you have grown attached to my cousin and you are now protecting him, not the intersect. And you and Sarah have grown close as well. (Casey grunts) I know you ,and I know how much you hate to work with a partner, but you two compliment each other in your actions to protect Chuck, and normally you would care less if they got romantically involved but you do because you don't want to see either of them get hurt! So Casey, stupid is as stupid does!

Casey gives off a low growl because as always she was right.  
Bailey: Hey, you want to play battleship?  
Casey: Huh?

On the outskirts of town Chuck has taken Sarah to one of his favorite sandwich shops.

Chuck: Here we are, one of the best kept secrets in LA.  
Sarah: Brown Bag Sandwich Shop? (She gives him a funny look)  
Chuck rubs his belly: MMMmmm, yes, brown bag, they have really good Philly cheese-steak sandwiches here along with pastrami and ham, turkey, roast beef!  
Sarah: Ok, ok I get the point let's go in before you recite the whole menu!

They go inside and get their order and sit and eat at an outside table that has a nice view of the LA skyline.

Chuck: what did you get?  
Sarah: Tuna on wheat with mustard, tomatoes and pickles.  
Chuck looks at her with a grossed out look.  
Sarah: What I like tuna? What did you get?  
Chuck: Philly Cheese-steak, with extra onions!!mmmmm!  
Sarah: you are sleeping on the floor tonight!  
Chuck, with a mouth full of his sandwich: What? I will brush my teeth and spend an extra 30 seconds using mouthwash!

Sarah laughs at him as he gives her that smile she can't resist.

Chuck: You know Sarah, at the beach you said you hope to have more truthful and meaningful conversations with me.  
Sarah: yah.  
Chuck: Well I want you to try explaining to me the details of your job that almost had you kill my cousin.  
Sarah nearly chokes on her sandwich. After clearing her throat she looks at Chuck who is waiting and explanation.

Sarah: Chuck, uuhh.. I wasn't always this cold hearted or manipulative. When I meet Bailey we were just college girls having fun, doing stupid college things then when we were both approached by a CIA representative in the middle of our sophomore year, we both had a long conversation of what joining would entail.  
Chuck: And you both decided to join together?  
Sarah: Yes. They told us to get whatever family things we needed to out of the way because it would be a while before we would see them again, if ever.

Chuck: I guess that's why the last time I saw Bailey was spring break sophomore year!

Sarah: After we graduated and went through our basic training, it was very noticeable that Bailey had a lot stronger tactical and weapons abilities than I did, and they had her take a test, then the next thing I knew she was gone!  
Chuck: What do you mean gone?  
Sarah: She passed her test with flying colors and she was picked up by "those we don't speak of" and I was left alone with no one but myself to trust. After about a year or so I saw and did many things, death, destruction, deception, I felt like this wasn't the life for me after all, that was until I met Bryce.

Chuck makes a not interested face that Sarah quickly picks up on.

Sarah: Bryce taught me how to deal with the lying and deceiving part of the job, it seemed he had a lot of practice.  
Chuck: Yah, I'd say!  
Sarah: After we were partners for a while, we would run into Bailey ever so often, whenever we needed her help she was there. But I had become a different person, a person that only believed in the orders that she was told and never trusted anyone else until… (she trails off)  
Chuck: Until?  
Sarah: Until about 6months ago when I was on a roof top pointing my gun at a man that found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time and had no idea how much his future was about to change!

Chuck doesn't say anything, he just looks straight into her eyes then reaches his hand across the table to hers and holds it.

Sarah; When Bailey showed up and the General told me about the tape I was in disbelief that my best friend could be a double, but I went against my heart and my gut and followed orders and now I feel ashamed and confused and…  
Chuck: Sarah, look at me..(Sarah looks up and into chucks eyes.) Thank you!  
Sarah: For what?  
Chuck: for finally opening up and helping me understand how crazy and messed up the world inside your head is!! (he laughs)and just when I thought it wasn't possible, I think I just feel in love with you even more!  
Sarah: What?  
Chuck: I love you Sarah, I am tired of this cat and mouse game we play and your excuse of "it's just a job!" I think it has been more than just a job for a long time.  
Sarah: It has been.

Chuck: then say it! Say how you really feel about me!  
Sarah: Chuck…. (she looks over and sees a man a few tables down that has been there the whole time staring at them.) I think it's time we head back to the apartment!

Chuck was livid as he stood up and walked over to Sarah's car. The whole car ride home was a quiet one with Sarah making sure they weren't being tailed and Chuck looking out the passenger side window feeling like an idiot for putting himself out there again! As they walk into the apartment and Sarah turns on a few lights and looks around ,she walks back into the living room and sees Chuck's hateful look.

Sarah: What?  
Chuck: WHAT?  
Sarah walks over to him: yah what is that look?  
Chuck: I just confessed that I am in love with you and you just ignored me (Sarah's face drops, she didn't mean to ignore him, on the contrary she was very happy to hear him say those words.)

Before Chuck could say another word Sarah walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Chuck: No, you're not getting out of this that easy!  
He runs upstairs and bust through Sarah's door just to find Sarah waiting for him on the other side and throwing him into the wall.

Sarah: I wasn't ignoring you! ( she plants a deep, passionate kiss on him then pulls away) I wasn't ignoring you, I was just waiting till we were somewhere a little more comfortable and private!

They look into each others eyes for a moment before Chuck decides he was going to take full advantage of this situation. He pulls her in close then flips around to where she is the one pinned against the wall by his body! They kiss again, feverishly and excitedly. Chuck breaks away from Sarah's lips and moves down to her neck, sucking and nibbling on it. Both their emotions totally out of control but wanted!

Sarah: (breathing hard and rapidly) I love you Chuck!

Chuck stops kissing her neck and looks up into her eyes, both their eyes are switching back and forth between each other, and Sarah smiles. "I mean it! I love you!"

Chuck smiles and slowly kisses her lips. Sarah reaches up and undoes his tie and slides it off from around his neck. Chuck breaks away and glides his hands down the curves of her body to her waist and grabs a hold of her shirt and pulls it off over her head. They smile and exchange small kisses as they take turns removing articles of clothing. Sarah pushes Chuck back to where he falls on the bed, he sits up and grabs a hold of her and pulls her down on top of him.

Chuck: Are you sure you want to do this?  
Sarah doesn't verbally answer, she just smiles and starts to kiss his lips. Chuck smiles back at her then flips around on top of her. The camera starts to pan out the window looking up at the moon in the sky, where you can hear Chuck and Sarah giggling and fooling around in the background and for the first time they make love.

Back at the Hospital

Casey: G4  
Bailey: Miss! C9  
Casey: Damn, HIT!  
Bailey: Ha, ha.  
Casey (growling): B3  
Bailey: Miss!! Dude you suck at this game!! C8  
Casey: You sunk my Battleship! I hate this game!  
Bailey: I win...again!! that makes it Bailey 10 and Casey 1!!  
Casey: Can we play something else now?  
Bailey: Sure want to play rummy?  
Casey: do I have a choice?  
Bailey: No!

Back at Sarah and Bailey's apartment, we zoom in on a sleeping Chuck and Sarah, obviously worn out from their late night exercise! Chuck has his arm draped over Sarah and they are in the spooning position, with smiles on their face. The window next to the bed is left open to get air circulating in the room. A large dark figure emerges from the window and looks upon the resting couple in there sleep. The man walks around the room studying the couple and the things in the room.

Sarah awakes with a chilled feeling and looks over and sees the window is open. She slides out from under chucks arm and kisses him as she gets up and puts on her robe. After shutting the window she walks towards the bathroom and starts the shower, she looks back in at Chuck who is now sleeping on his back with the biggest Chuckish grin she has ever seen.

She gets ready to get in the shower when she notices something moving around back in the bedroom! She reaches over to her vanity and grabs her lipstick knife and creeps back into the bedroom. She walks in quiet as a mouse into a completely dark room, she looks over and Chuck is still asleep in bed when the man emerges from behind her grabbing her and covering her mouth so she couldn't scream! She tries to fight back but the man is to strong, he holds her throat till she starts to lose consciousness and as he lays her on the floor he says "Come with me Sarah." Sarah's eyes are open just enough to make Brodi Mitchell's face out clearly then passes out.

Sarah: CHUCK, HELP ME!! (she screams and gasps for air)  
Chuck: SARAH, SARAH. Wake up Sarah your having another nightmare!

Sarah sits straight up in bed and grabs her neck and looks around the room gathering her bearings.  
Chuck: Sarah, (he runs his hand up and down her back) hey it's ok, I am here, its ok.  
Once Sarah's breathing returned to normal and she figured out it was just a dream, she turns and looks into a worried Chuck's eyes .  
Chuck: Are you ok? You scared the crap out of me?  
Sarah: I had a dream that, that Brodi Mitchell was here in our room and he was suffocating me and he was going to take me to the cemetery and burry me!  
Chuck: It was just a dream, I am here and I will never let anything like that happen to you!  
Sarah lays back down with her head on Chuck's chest then says: What if it's someone's ways of telling me he is going to strike again?  
Chuck looks down at Sarah with a confused and freaked out look. "What like a ghost or something?"  
Sarah: Maybe, or Maybe I am connecting with him on some subconscious level?  
Chuck: Ok, sweetie you need to just lay down and relax because you are getting a little to medium for me! We will go see Bailey and Casey in a few hours and tell them what happened and see what our next step is! (He sees she isn't paying attention to what he is saying!) HEY!  
Sarah: Yah?  
Chuck: I love you!  
Sarah smiles and wraps her arms around him. I love you to!

Sarah's nightmare was enough to keep the couple from going back to sleep so they got ready and went to the hospital to inform Bailey and Casey.

Bailey: you two are here early did something happen last night?

Chuck and Sarah look at each other then down at the floor blushing.

Bailey: I meant did you have another dream? I don't want to know any other details!

Sarah: Yes, I had a dream that Brodi Mitchell came into my room last night while I was about to get in the shower and chuck was asleep! (She pauses for a second before continuing) I went back in the room and he snuck up behind me and started chocking me! He was to strong to fight off and I passed out on the floor and that's when I woke up screaming!

Chuck: It was scary, she thinks someone is trying to tell her something.  
Casey: Yah, like its time to go see the loony doctor!  
Bailey: Shut up Casey, before I tell everyone your dreams about the cute and fuzzy bunnies!!

Casey has a look of horror on his face that Bailey even remembers that, while Chuck on the other hand has a curious and amused look on his face.

Sarah: I think somehow I am communicating with him on a subconscious level and I think it's a sign that he is going to kill again!  
Bailey: I think your right!  
Casey/Sarah/Chuck: You do?  
Bailey: Yes, I do. I think after what has happened your mind is in a state of confusion and fear.  
Sarah: but im not afraid of anything! This is just some sort of weird….thing!  
Casey: Yah, straight out of the twilight zone!! I have to protect a guy with a government super computer in his head and my partner that is 1 step away from being put in a straight jacket because she is communicating with murders on a subconscious level! Is it to late to ask for a re-assignment?  
Bailey: Shut up Casey, and yes it is!

Just then Ellie walks into the room with some forms.

Ellie: Morning everyone! How was everyone's night?

Bailey: ok, john here sucks at battleship and rummy!  
Casey growls  
Ellie: Ok, (she looks over at Chuck) how was your night little brother?  
Chuck looks over at Sarah and smiles: eventful!  
Ellie smiles as Sarah blushes.  
Casey: Awe. Isn't that sweet, can we go home now?  
Ellie: Yes, I just need you two to sign these release forms and you are good to go!  
Bailey: Good, (she looks over at Chuck and Sarah) we can continue this discussion at home!

They nod in agreement and Casey and Bailey gather their things and leave. As they get to the apartment Bailey sits on the couch with Sarah while Chuck helps Casey over to his apartment so he can get some rest.

Sarah: maybe Casey is right! Maybe I need to go see a shrink or something?  
Bailey: Did you just hear yourself? I would never listen to advice from a man that use to see pink fuzzy bunnies hoping around chasing him in his dreams!

Sarah bust out laughing: Oh that is classic! I am so making fun of him later!  
Bailey: in all seriousness Sarah, I think your mind is still in a state of confusion after being torn between orders and your heart! And maybe that confusion has let you tap into some hidden fears that we are trained to block away?  
Sarah: like what being buried alive?  
Bailey: not necessarily. I think it's more of a psychological fear than a realistic fear or phobia.

Sarah: Ok Opera, what are you talking about?  
Bailey: I've known you for a long time and I have never seen you look at anyone like you look at my cousin, and I think you know that and it scares you! I also think that your issues with trust and commitment whether it be job or personal related is also a fear, and we have been trained to block these emotions away but we can only do that for so long!

Maybe now that you are coming to terms with being in love with Chuck and you are learning to trust and open up and commit and it's scaring the crap out of you, but you have friends here and a man that loves you and would do anything for you. As soon as you can process all of that and make peace with it, I don't think your mind will ever be at peace!

Sarah: Wow that was really deep! Now I remember why I skipped psychology class so much!  
Bailey: You may think what I say is funny but I am not the one having nightmares!

Just then Chuck walks in the apartment and sits next to Sarah.

Chuck: So what is the next step?  
Bailey: Well if Sarah thinks that this Brodi guy is going to kill again, I want you two to try and figure out where he is going to burry his next victim!  
Sarah: and how are we suppose to do that? There are hundreds of cemeteries around LA!  
Bailey: That is where Chuck comes in!  
Chuck: ME?  
Bailey: Yes you, take Sarah up stairs and I want you to help her concentrate and focus on her first dream in the cemetery and see if you can recognize a name or landmarks, maybe that will help?  
Chuck: Then what?  
Sarah: Then I am going to put his ass in a coffin!  
Chuck: Ok, now I am going to have nightmares!  
Bailey: You big baby! Now go upstairs and get to work, we only have a few hours to figure this out! (Chuck and Sarah get up to go upstairs.) And by work I don't mean getting freaky! Sarah doesn't need anymore hickies on her neck Chuck!!

Chucks eyes get really big and Sarah grabs at her neck where Chuck was kissing her. She heads over to a mirror. "I don't have a..." She stops talking after she sees the love bruise that Chuck left on her lower neckline!  
Sarah: CHUCK!!  
Chuck: Hey, I have bruises from you throwing me into the wall and…  
Bailey: Hey, I don't want to hear this conversation, go to work!! Oh and Sarah!  
Sarah: Yes!  
Bailey: When you face your fear, most of the time you will discover that it was not really such a big threat after all. We all need some form of deeply rooted, powerful motivation -- it empowers us to overcome obstacles so we can live our dreams.  
Sarah: Nice one, where did you get that, off the back of a special K box?  
Bailey: No psychology class!  
Chuck: oohh I have a psychology quote! Confucius say: "man who stand on toilet is high on pot!" (Chuck and Sarah start to laugh as Chuck mocks his cousin's words of wisdom."  
Bailey: Ok you two, how about this one! Confucius say: "It takes many nails to build a crib! But only one screw to fill it!"

Chuck and Sarah stop laughing as they think about what Bailey just said!  
Sarah: yah, I am going to get to work now!  
Bailey: That sounds like a good idea! (She lies down on the couch to rest as chuck and Sarah head upstairs!)

Sarah's room

Sarah: Ok, how do we do this?  
Chuck: You're asking me?  
Sarah: Yes, Chuck you're the one that can memorize data off a picture, tell me what I need to be looking for?  
Chuck: Sarah this is different, I don't know if I can hel…. (he stops talking as he looks into a worried Sarah's eyes) Ok! Ok, umm let's try something! Lay down on the bed and get comfortable.  
Sarah: Chuck I don't think now is the time for that?  
Chuck: (smiles at her) I know it was good, but I think I can restrain myself till later tonight!  
Sarah: who said you were staying over tonight?  
Chuck: I did!

They share a wicked looking smile while Chuck closes the curtains and makes the room completely dark. After turning off all the lights and shutting the door he climbs into bed next to Sarah in a similar position they were this morning.

Chuck: Ok, now I want you to relax and try and concentrate on your first dream in the cemetery!  
Sarah: This is stupid, I feel like I am waiting for Freddy Kruger to pop out and slash us open!  
Chuck: Hey, I don't need any nightmare's ok, and if you have a better idea then lets hear it! (Sarah is quiet) Ok then, we will do it my way, now concentrate!

Sarah: I can't concentrate like this! (she goes to get up from the bed!)

Chuck: wait Sarah I have another idea!  
Sarah lies back down on the bed: what is your plan?

Chuck: close your eyes!  
Sarah: chuck?  
Chuck: just trust me!  
Sarah: fine!

Sarah closes her eyes and chuck lies on top of her and runs his hands down her arms then joining his hands with hers. Sarah's heart starts to race as she feels chucks lips kissing her neck.

Sarah: chuck...as much as I want to, I really don't think now is the time!  
Chuck: sshh, just keep your eyes close and relax your mind!  
Sarah: oh I am definitely relaxed!

Chuck moves his lips up Sarah's neck and takes her arms and holds them behind her head! Sarah still with her eyes closed is looking very relaxed and is filled with anticipation. Chuck moves away from her neck and begins to kiss her intensely on the lips. Sarah is so overwhelmed that she didn't hear chuck reach into the draw next to her bed. He continues to kiss her and hold her arms behind her head with one hand. Chuck stops kissing her and she opens her eyes as she hears a clicking noise behind her head!

Sarah: what was that?

Chuck moves off the bed very quickly before Sarah realizes what he did!

Sarah: CHUCK, You handcuffed me to the bed?? This is your brilliant idea??  
Chuck: Yep, now you have no choice but to sit here and concentrate!  
Sarah: you are dead when I get out of here!  
Chuck: I will be down stairs, let me know when you figured something out!  
Sarah: Chuck, get your ass back here and get these off of me!!

Chuck doesn't respond he just walks out the room and shuts the door and heads downstairs and sits next to Bailey on the couch.

Sarah moves around in the bed trying to free herself from the handcuffs and the head board, but no luck.  
Sarah screams: CHUCK, BAILEY!!  
Bailey looks over at Chuck. "im glad I put those sound proof windows in!!"  
Chuck looks surprised and laughs in agreement.  
Bailey: you know she is going to kick your ass when we have to let her go?  
Chuck: yah I was hoping you would do that since your injured, she might take it easy on you!

They look at each other and say in unison: no she won't!!  
Bailey: so cousin, was it everything you dreamed it would be?  
Chuck blushes at the question: No, it was so much better!  
Bailey: good, I told you don't count her out just yet!  
Chuck: yes, you are wise beyond your years!  
Bailey: I know this! (she smiles as she lays her head back on a pillow) she is very fragile right now, and if you hurt her I will kill you!  
Chuck: you sound like a parent!  
Bailey: I am, and you two are my babies that I have to protect!

The camera pans out of the living room and zooms in on Sarah handcuffed to the bed.

The room is completely dark and silent. All she could think about was how she was going to kill chuck for leaving her like this! It would have been different if he would have stayed and continued doing what he was doing but after seeing that wasn't his true intention for handcuffing her it was a bit of a disappointment! It might have been fun an interesting! She takes a deep breath and lets it out while closing her eyes, the weight of her eye lids are heavy and she cannot open them back up. She is a bit unsure with what is happening and she finds herself thinking about being attacked in her room. She sees brodi mitchell laying her on the floor then passing out, a minute later she sees she is in a dark space but is moving, she thinks she is in the back of a car. Suddenly the car stops and brodi gets out and opens up the trunk, it is nearly sunset and all around is just a patch of green earth filled with headstones. The cemetery was not to far from the freeway, she could hear the traffic in the background. There were no trees, just a high fence with a cast iron gate for an entrance and a sign out in the front, she tries to focus on the name but she can't make it out, she focus really hard then the next thing she knows she is awake back in her bed.

Sarah: EVERGREEN!! Evergreen cemetery!!  
Chuck and bailey run upstairs to Sarah's room.  
Bailey sits next to Sarah and tries to calm her down.  
Sarah: he will be there at sunset at Evergreen cemetery!  
Bailey looks at chuck  
Chuck: I know where that is, it 10 minutes from here!  
Bailey: ok chuck, go get the car ready while I calm her down a bit more.  
Chuck: no, im not leaving her like this!  
Bailey: CHUCK! Do you want me to let her go now so she can hurt you?  
Chuck: I'll go get the car ready!  
Bailey: good idea!

Chuck leaves and Bailey finds the keys to the cuffs.

Bailey: now don't kill me when I let you go!  
Sarah: No, I'm going to kill him! I can't believe he tricked me like that!  
Bailey: I'm surprised he had the balls to do it, and it sure doesn't look like he had to try hard to get you in this position?

She says mockingly!

Sarah: (rubs her wrist as bailey removes the cuffs) it was just so wrong and...  
Bailey: and smart!  
Sarah sighs: if I didn't love him so much I would kill him!  
Bailey: well go kill the bad guy first then you can worry about payback!  
Sarah: you're not coming?  
Bailey: does it look like I am in any condition to run after a murderer? I might as well just fall in the empty grave!  
Sarah laughs: ok I am going.  
Bailey: be careful!  
Sarah goes to walk out the door. "Yes mother!" She leaves and gets in the car with a nervous Chuck.

Sarah: you are in such deep shi...!  
Chuck cut her off: Hey!! Let's go get the bad guy and then we can worry about what I will be in!

He smiles a big smile and had a look on his face that looked like hey was praying she still had a sense of humor and won't leave him out at the cemetery!  
As they speed off Casey comes in the apartment and sits in baileys recliner while she is on the couch.

Casey: what did I miss?  
Bailey: Chuck handcuffed Sarah to the bed so she couldn't go anywhere and concentrate on finding out the information they needed!

Casey has an impressed look on his face: she is going to burry him out there at the cemetery!  
Bailey: yah I know. They sit in the silence and think about what they just said.  
Bailey: do you want to go for a drive?  
Casey: that sounds like a good idea!  
Bailey: cool, I will get my rifle!

Chuck looks up in the sky and sees the sun begin to fade into the horizon as they pull up to the cemetery gate. The looks around and don't see a living sole.

Chuck: maybe we're early?  
Sarah: I don't think so! Chuck wait in the car while I go look around.  
Chuck: NO!  
Sarah: Chuck, if you don't get your butt in that car I will put you in a grave myself!

Chuck isn't happy but complies with Sarah's demand. He watches her enter the gate with gun drawn and sneaking around between the older tombs. Chuck looks over to the back end of the cemetery and sees what looks to be a car bumper. He gets out of the car and goes after Sarah who was heading in a different direction. He sneaks up right behind her frightening her which causes her to turn and point her gun at chuck.

Chuck: wow, don't shoot, don't shoot its me it's me  
Sarah: I thought I told you to..  
Chuck: stay in the car, I know but there is a car parked over there n the other side of the cemetery.

As Sarah looks over and sees the bumper she tells chuck to stay behind her. They make there way over to the car and see there is a body in the trunk but brodi is nowhere to be found, Sarah looks around while chuck checks on the body in the trunk, he checks their neck for a pulse.

Chuck: Sarah they are alive!  
Sarah: call for an ambulance!  
Chuck: I have no signal! He walks over by a fresh dug grave trying to get a signal when brodi mitchell comes out from behind the headstone with a shovel in hand!  
Sarah: Chuck! Watch out!!

Brodi swings the shovel hitting chuck in the back of the head knocking him unconscious into the grave!

Sarah is distracted by chuck falling, doesn't see brodi approach her until he is right there. She raises her gun to shoot but he knocks the gun out of the hand before she can pull the trigger. Sarah jumps into a defensive position and begins to block brodi's swings. Brodi's swings became faster with more force, Sarah blocks but loses her balance a little and brodi sweeps Sarah's feet out from under her knocking her to the ground.

Brodi pulls the shovel back, preparing to swing it like a baseball bat at Sarah's head.  
Brodi: I hope you're ready to join your friend!

As he brings his arm down you hear a shot knocking the shovel out of his hands, followed by another shot that hits brodi right in the center of his forehead causing him to fall back into the grave!

Sarah turns and looks in the direction of the shots and sees bailey at the gate entrance about 500yds away.

Casey: why couldn't I shoot?  
Bailey: because it's my rifle and I have seen your long range rifle scores and I am totally the better shot!  
Casey: growls at the fact that she was right, and he had to miss out on the gun play!  
They walk over to where Sarah is.  
Bailey: you ok?  
Sarah: yah, ill live!  
Casey: where's chuck?

Just then you hear a scream coming from the grave!

AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! There is a guy down here with a third eye!! Get me out of here!!

They pull chuck out of the grave when the police and ambulance arrive.

Bailey: perfect timing as always! (she looks over at Casey) let's go sugar bunny take me home!  
Casey: ill take you somewhere!  
Bailey: what was that?  
Casey: nothing.  
Bailey: that's what I though .

Later at the apartment everyone is winding down from the weeks events.

Bailey: if things are always this interesting around here I think I might need a bigger gun!  
Casey: so walker explain to me how you were able to concentrate enough to remember your dream?  
Sarah gives him a scowling look as he starts to laugh.  
Sarah: that reminds me, I have something for you Casey! (she goes upstairs and grabs Casey's present and heads back down stairs.) Happy Easter Casey!  
She hands him a big pink bunny rabbit wearing clover leaf boxer shorts! The expression on Casey's face was a priceless one of embarrassment and horrified!

Bailey and Sarah are rolling on the floor laughing when chuck walks in.  
Chuck: nice rabbit Casey, looks like the one off the strawberry milk commercials!  
Casey: shut up bartowski before I end you!

Chuck laughs and looks over at Sarah. Can I talk to you upstairs?  
Sarah nods and they head to her room. Sarah sits down on the bed and chuck sits next to her.

Chuck: these past few days have been rather emotional on all of us and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for handcuffing you and leaving you in a vulnerable position like I did.  
Sarah: its ok chuck, I must admit I have pulled the same prank on men when I was trying to get information out of them so I guess karma caught up to me!

Chuck: yah I really don't want to know about the other men! (they laugh) I got you something.

Chuck hands her a bag with tissue paper in it. When Sarah pulls out the gift, she begins to laugh.

Sarah: fuzzy cuffs?  
Chuck has a mischievous smile on his face: yah fuzzy so they won't hurt and they are easy to get out of!

Sarah gives him a kiss on the lips, can I try them on you?

Chuck isn't quite sure how to respond but Sarah jumps him and kisses his lips while she pulls his arms behind his head. She looks up and gives him a few more soft kisses before you hear a click,click,click.

Sarah smiles as she sits up and looks at chuck.

Chuck: hey these are not the fuzzy ones!!

Sarah gets off of him and walks out the door. "I know!!"

We end with chuck trying to get out of being handcuffed to the bed yelling, "Sarah!! This isn't funny! Bailey, come on I'm your cousin! Casey, Casey come on buddy show some support! Anyone, a little help!" camera pans out and fades to black.


	5. Senior Frog Part 1

**I had to cut this one into 2 parts, I really didn't think the story was that long but I was mistaken! **

We begin with a beautiful sunrise picture over Santa Monica beach with dolphins playing and jumping in the water. We see bailey in bed asleep with her arm blocking her eyes to keep the sun out, when her phone rings.

Bailey: Fisher here!  
Chuck: hey… hey cuz I didn't wake you did I?  
Bailey: Chuck! What time is it?  
Chuck: its 630  
Bailey: it's Sunday, call me back at like noon!

She hangs up and throws the sheets over her head.

Her phone rings again.

Bailey: (aggravated) Chuck I am going to stab you in your sleep!! Now what do you want?  
Chuck: wow, not a morning person are we?  
Bailey: you have 3 seconds before I hang up again!  
Chuck: ok, ok I was wondering if you know what Sarah's favorite flower is. I had gotten her calla lilies before, but I was kinda hoping you would help me out!  
Bailey: you are so hopeless little cousin! And that was a good guess! She is a sucker for lilies of the valley!  
Chuck: is there a difference between that and what I got her?  
Bailey: yes you moron, calla lily's tell your partner that they are beautiful, but lilies of the valley mean you complete me.  
Chuck: oooh, I like that! Hey then...(click) Bailey?? cuz?? She hung up on me again!

Bailey can't fall back asleep so she gets up and heads down stairs to make some coffee, when Casey walks in.

Bailey: what are you doing here?  
Casey: well good morning to you to!  
Bailey: sorry, Chuck just woke me up asking what Sarah's favorite flower is. Its Sunday morning, normal people sleep in on Sundays!  
Casey: We haven't been normal people for a long time!  
Bailey in a whining voice: but why can't we be now?? (as she goes and lies down on the couch)  
Casey: well this is going to make your morning better! The general and the director want to see us, now!  
Bailey: fine I am already awake, Sarah can sleep in, lets go!

She gets up from the couch and heads out the door and walks across the court yard to Casey's where the general and the director are waiting on the screen.

Director: where is Agent Walker and Bartowski?  
Bailey: Agent Walker is sleeping and Chuck is taking care of something's in town!

Director Graham isn't very thrilled with being told that but continues. We need your help with a mission down in Puerta Vallarta Mexico.  
Beckman: we believe that Miguel Velasquez, a very powerful drug lord is dealing and trading his cocaine for money and weapons to start a war against his own country. Mexico has been our neutral friend for years and would like our help taking down this man before he divides the country.  
Graham: we already have an undercover DEA agent down there, we would like you to meet up with them, take the intersect and see who chuck flashes on, we want to bring everyone down!

Bailey: we will do it; it will kinda be like a vacation!  
Casey: (grunts) yah just like Bogotá!  
Bailey: Oh my god, Bogotá was so much fun! Do you remember when you threw the grenade in the wrong side of the camp and nearly blew us all up!  
Casey: you didn't need to remind me of that!  
Beckman: can we get back on track here people, the agent will meet up with you in your hotel lobby tomorrow morning.  
Casey: do we know who it is general?  
Beckman: I can't disclose that information agent Casey.  
Graham: good luck people and try not to piss off the Mexican government again agent Fisher!  
Bailey: oh come on! that was only one time and I got the job done didn't I?

The director grunts as the screen goes black.

Casey: what did you do?  
Bailey: I accidentally blew up an ancient Aztec monument in pursuit of a bad guy!  
Casey: yep, you and bartowski are related!  
Bailey: shut up and start packing!

Over at Sarah and Bailey's apartment, we see a peaceful sleeping Sarah with her mask on her face, when Chuck walks in and sits on the side of the bed. Sarah stirs a little bit but doesn't wake up. Chuck smiles as he admires Sarah's beauty, even when she is sleeping she is still the most beautiful thing in the world. He bends over and kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear.

Chuck: good morning sunshine!

Sarah smiles and stretches as Chuck removes the mask from her eyes.

Sarah: good morning!

Chuck: I got you something!

He reaches down and pulls up a beautiful bouquet of lilies of the valley.

Sarah sits up in bed: there beautiful, you shouldn't have!  
Chuck: yes I should have, that is what a boyfriend does for his girlfriend! And they don't even compare to how beautiful you are!  
Sarah blushes: stop… your embarrassing me!

Chuck laughs and leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips, when Bailey knocks on the door and walks in.

Bailey: sorry to interrupt this very sweet moment but we have work to do and need to start packing!

Chuck and Sarah in unison: packing?

Bailey: yep, we're all going to Mexico, so get up. chop, chop and start packing. Oh and Sarah, sexy bathing suits and dresses, Chuck, tuxedo, board shorts and you might want to brush up on your Spanish!

Bailey leaves to go pack her things.

Chuck: so much for spending the day with my girlfriend!

Sarah gives him a sad look and wraps her arms around his neck. "Just think of this as a small vacation, we can spend some time together on the beach, I can wear my new bikini I got for summer, and we will still spend time together!" She reassures him by kisses his lips.

Chuck: yah till you have to get information out of a guy and act like a slu...(he sees Sarah's evil look) professional!  
Sarah: Chuck don't worry, for one if the job requires that Bailey can do it! And 2, I wouldn't do anything besides flirt.

Chuck gives an unsettled look: ok I will go pack.

As he gets up from the bed Sarah pulls him back down and gives him a very enjoyable kiss.

Sarah: thank you for the flowers, they are my favorite!

Chuck smiles as he heads to pack.

Chucks room.

Ellie walks into his room as he is packing.

Ellie: where are you going? (in a slightly agitated tone)  
Chuck: Bailey, Casey, Sarah and I are going to Mexico for a few days. You know get away for a vacation.  
Ellie: I picked the wrong job, I never have time to take a vacation like that!  
Chuck: look at it this way sis, if you weren't a doctor you would have never met awesome and wouldn't be getting married in a few months!

Ellie smiles as Chuck makes her realize how lucky she is.

Ellie: so Bailey and Casey? This is good, they hit it off so well, do you think there are romantic feeling there?  
Chuck: eeww I hope not.  
Ellie: Chuck be nice! (Her beeper goes off) well have fun with Sarah and I will see you when you get back and whatever you do, don't drink the water down there!  
Chuck: thank you doctor mom!!

In Bailey's room, Sarah walks in.

Sarah: ok I am ready, so what is the job?

Bailey explains the job as she packs her things, which consist of a few swim suits, an evening dresses, camo gear, bullet proof vest, knife set, gun set, and make-up bag.

Sarah: so do we know who our contact is?  
Bailey: Beckman didn't say.  
Sarah: that's weird! Well whatever happens don't make this like Peru!  
Bailey: that was Bryce's fault not mine! (Sarah gives her a unconvinced look) how was I suppose to know that coca tea would make me act like that?  
Sarah: I don't know maybe because the first word is coca like cocaine!!  
Bailey smiles: oh ya!! Well we are still alive right?  
Sarah: yah thanks to me, if I wouldn't have distracted the villagers you and Bryce would have been tortured and hung.  
Bailey: do you want to get into a who saved who's ass more often, because last time I checked it was Sarah 12 Bailey 32, so you have some catching up to do!

They both laugh as they grab their bags and lock up the apartment. Casey and chuck are waiting for them in the courtyard.

Casey: well this should be fun!  
Chuck: did he just say fun?  
Casey: oh yeah, between your cousin and girlfriend here, I think we will see some gun play, explosions and a fight or 2!

Chuck looks at Bailey and Sarah who have an agreeing look on their face. "and that's fun"

Sarah: we are going to miss our flight.

4hrs later they arrive in Puerta Vallarta Mexico, and hop into a cab to take them to their hotel. As they look out the window and enjoy the beautiful scenery of the water and mountains they pull up to their hotel overlooking the water and tucked away from the sounds of the city.

Chuck: oh wow, this place is awesome!  
Casey grunts: for now, give it a few hours!  
Bailey: let's go check in and get settled! We are meeting our contact in an hour.

At the check in desk the man ask for name?

Bailey wraps her arms around Casey's waist and says Mr. and Mrs. Wesson checking in!  
Casey has a freaked out look on his face as the man looks in the computer for the name.

Man: awe yes, Mr. and Mrs. Wesson welcome to the Hotel Andale, here are your keys to the honeymoon penthouse!

Casey is now freaking out as Sarah and Chuck start to laugh.

Bailey: let's go sugar bunny I want to go to the beach!

She pulls a still in shock Casey out of the way as Sarah and chuck walk up to the counter.

Man: Name?

Chuck doesn't know what to say and looks at Sarah.

Sarah: Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael! Sarah smiles as she looks at Chuck.

Man looks in the computer.  
I'm sorry but I do not see your names!

Sarah: I beg your pardon?

The group look a little confused as a woman comes up and grabs chucks arm.

Woman: thanks for keeping my husband company for me sis! Oh sir it's Karmichael with a K not a C.

The man looks in the computer again as the group looks at the woman in shock. "aww yes Mr. Chuck and Carina Karmichael, here is the keys to your honeymoon penthouse also and I hope you enjoy your stay here in Mexico!"

Chuck: you were right Casey, this place isn't awesome anymore!

Carina grabs the keys and pulls chuck away heading to the elevators with the rest of the team following. As soon as the elevator doors shut.

Sarah: what the hell is this Carina are you trying to get us caught?  
Bailey: let me stab her please, I never liked her anyway!  
Carina: nice to see you to Bailey, and might I ask why you have joined the team?  
Sarah: it's classified but you still haven't answered my question!  
Carina: calm down Sarah, I needed to have chuck be my husband so he can help me analyze the information I have gathered so far. Casey and bailey are the muscle and you will be the seducer!

Chucks head almost snaps off turning to look at Carina when she said that.

Sarah: that was not the plan.  
Bailey: please Sarah let me stab her!!  
Crania: what's the matter Bailey you still need Sarah's permission before you do anything?

Bailey gets pissed and grabs Carina by the neck and pushes her up against the back of the elevator with 1 hand.

Sarah: Bailey!!

Chuck has a freaked out look on his face, he has never seen his cousin act this way.

Bailey: Casey hit the stop button! (Casey hits the button and looks over at Carina gasping for air.) I should have left your ungrateful ass to die when we were in Columbia!

Sarah: Bailey let her go she's not worth it!

Bailey looks over at Sarah then focuses back on Carina: Now this is how the plan is going to go! Chuck and Sarah are a newly married couple staying here in the honeymoon penthouse! (she takes the key away from Carina who is about to pass out from lack of oxygen and hands it to Sarah) and you will be with Casey in the other penthouse, while I work on Velasquez!

Casey: What? NO!!

Bailey lets go of Carina and releases the stop button on the elevator. "I am in charge now, and what I say goes and if you have a problem with it, we will just leave. We were asked to do this not ordered!"  
Carina: Fine! Velasquez will be here tonight around 930 so we need to be ready.  
Bailey: ok its 4 now, I say we meet up downstairs at the bar at 9.

They all shake their heads in agreement as the elevator doors open. Sarah grabs chucks hand and walks into their room. Casey not to eager to go with Carina, shoots a look at Bailey but changes it as he sees the look on her face is a unhappy one as well.

Carina: so Casey, are we wearing the usual 4 leaf cloves or did you finally shake it up a bit?  
Casey grunts: that is one thing you will not be finding out this time Carina. I am here to work!  
Carina: yah! work on Bailey!  
Casey: agent Fisher and I have a professional respect for each other that's all!  
Carina: whatever you say Johnny, but I know when a man and a woman look at each other like that its more than professional respect!

They walk into their room and Casey has a confused look on his face as Carina goes and lays down on the bed. She stretches out across the bed and looks over to Casey.

Carina: are you sure you don't want to change your mind?  
Casey looks at Carina on the bed and then at the floor.

"I think I will just stay over here on the couch."

Carina has a shocked and disappointed look on her face as she realizes that Casey just shot her down.

Over in Chuck and Sarah's room the two finish unpacking and are looking at the view from their room.

Chuck walks behind Sarah and wraps his arms around her waist. Sarah enjoys the feeling of being comforted by his arms.

Sarah: it's so beautiful!  
Chuck looks at Sarah: sure is!  
Sarah: I meant the view!  
Chuck: well if you were looking at my view you would say the same thing!  
Sarah blushes: you are so cheesy! I think that must run in the family!

Chuck laughs. So Mrs. Karmichael! (Sarah turns around and looks at chuck.) We are here in this beautiful location in a very beautiful room and don't have to be at work for another 4 and a half hours! What do you want to do?

Sarah laughs as she sees chuck get a very big grin on his face.

Sarah: (thinks about it for a minute knowing its driving him mad) ooohh lets go to the beach I want to wear my new bathing suit! (As she walks past chuck to get her things chuck grabs her arm and pulls her close.) I was just kidding! I want to stay right here and be with you! We are after all on our honeymoon!"

They hold each other close and kiss as the camera zooms out to the view of the beach..

As the sun starts to set over the water, Bailey is in her hotel room getting ready for tonight's mission. She has a long red form fitting dancing dress with velvet trim laid out on the bed with cuts in the side that go all the way to her hip, nice to have in a situation where you needed to run or quickly pull a knife on someone! As she finishes her hair and makeup and applies her choice of knives throughout various places on her body, she looks in the mirror with a slightly sad expression on her face.

She thought this would be a chance to clear the air with the team, start over fresh and build up the trust again, but with Carina there it would be hard she already screwed things up with that little stunt of hers. It wouldn't take much for her to just handcuff Carina's hands behind her back and tie and anchor to her feet and throw her ass into the ocean. The thought, cruel as it may have been, brought the smile back to Bailey's face.

She finishes getting ready and heads downstairs to check out the bar and dining area.

Chuck and Sarah's room.

We see clothes and the bed sheets all over the floor, as the two are lying comfortably in bed watching the sunset. Even though the past 4 hours were very enjoyable, Sarah sees Chuck with an unhappy expression on his face.

Sarah: Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?

Chuck gives her a confused look, then smiles.

Chuck: No you didn't hurt me….well ya, kinda you did, but that's ok. I didn't really prepare to make up for my past 5 years in 4 and half hours!  
Sarah: Oh, that wasn't even a month! You're lucky we have to go to work!

She gets out of bed and wraps a sheet around her and smiles at him as she walks into the bathroom to start a shower.

Chuck is kind of freaked out thinking she is going to either break him or kill him before they get home, but he thought if he did die, what a way to go! His mind went back to his cousin and her actions in the elevator. It still bothered him to see her act like that, even though he knew she was a spy.

He gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom while Sarah is taking a shower.

Chuck: Hey Sarah, why doesn't Bailey like Carina? I mean I know she can be….  
(Sarah sticks her head out the shower) Well she can be not likable to some people, but that looked more like hate. What happened in Columbia?

Sarah stops the shower and wraps a towel around her body and walks over to chuck.

Sarah: A few years ago, Bailey and her partner Jeremy were sent down to Columbia to help Carina with a drug ring that was pretty bad down there. Well while they were there Carina decided that she wanted to mess with Bailey because she knew Bailey was better than her in every aspect of the spy world except 1!

Chuck: And what was that?

Sarah: Seducing a mark! Bailey and Jeremy were friends, not romantically involved but that was Bailey's fault. Well Carina decided to play on Jeremy's emotions and seduced him while they were in Columbia, when the mission went bad Carina decided to save her own ass and left Jeremy but she still found her way into a mess and Bailey saved her, then when Bailey went to get Jeremy it was already to late. Bailey never forgave Carina for that.

Chuck: That is so sad, poor Bailey.

Sarah: Yah, she has never been the same since. She got darker and colder, kinda like Casey but she still has a heart! (She smiles at her last comment) I think that's why she kept pushing me into telling you how I felt so I wouldn't make the same mistake she did and regret it for the rest of my life.

Chuck smiles and wraps his arms around her waist and leans down to give her a kiss.

Chuck: Well I will have to thank her again for that.

He kisses her lips and walks back towards the shower.

Sarah: Chuck, No! We are going to be late!

He smiles and kisses her again as he turns the shower on and throws her towel off.  
The camera pans out of the bathroom with sounds of the shower running and the two laughing and kissing in the background.

Casey and Carina's room.

Casey is dressed in a nice pair of kaki pants and a white dress shirt, nothing to dressy so he wouldn't stand out from the rest of the tourists. Carina is asleep in the bed when he goes over and kicks the side, startling her.

Casey: Get up its 8 o'clock. We are meeting Bailey in an hour.  
Carina: Did you have to kick the bed? There are nicer ways to wake someone up!  
Casey: I know, I liked that way better!  
Carina: Geez thanks Johnny, nice to see you still have your sweet side!  
Casey grunts: I will be down stairs checking everything out. Try not to take to long getting ready. (He heads to walk out the door)  
Carina: Sure thing honey!  
Casey growls underneath his breath at her comment.

Down at the hotel bar, Bailey is sitting there waiting for the rest of the team to show up to go over the plan before Velasquez gets there. She is sitting in the corner with her left leg over her right showing them off and twirling her finger around the rim of her glass of red wine when a man comes and sit next to her.

Bailey not looking to see who it was: It's about time you guys showed up!!  
She turns and is taken by surprise when she sees a very handsome man sitting next to her.  
Bailey: I'm sorry I thought you were my sister and her new husband!  
Man: My apologies, I just saw a beautiful woman sitting alone and in my country that could be considered a crime!  
Bailey blushes and smiles, "good thing we're not in your country!"  
Man: Now seeing a smile like that is worth the death penalty!  
Bailey: So would you like lethal injection or the electric chair?  
Man: Oooo, I love it when you talk dirty!  
Bailey laughs as she sees Carina enter the bar. "I believe your wife has just arrived Mr. Wesson!"

Just then you see Bailey get up and excuse herself to go to the ladies room when Carina comes over and sits down next to the man who turns out to have been Casey! Bailey and Carina exchange looks as Bailey walks away.

Carina: Cheating on me already husband? I want an annulment when we get home!  
Casey: (growls) I would love nothing more, the very thought of being married to you makes me want to hurl!  
Carina: well at least we have one thing in common!

Casey grunts as Sarah and Chuck enter the bar. Sarah is wearing a black cocktail dress with heals, and Chuck has on a nice pair of black dress pants and dark blue dress shirt. As they approach Casey and Carina at the bar Casey picks up on the pair's unusual behavior.

Casey: Just because we are in Mexico, and you two are supposedly on your honeymoon, doesn't mean you need to act like it!  
Sarah: (smiles at Chuck then at Casey) well we do need to sell it!  
Chuck: Yah Casey, I'm sure your marriage is just as fun!

Chuck looks at Casey and Carina then he and Sarah bust out laughing! Casey just lets out a whining groan as his body sinks into his chair. Bailey returns and the group are seated at a near by table for dinner.

Bailey: Ok everyone, I just received word the Miguel Velasquez is on his way over here and is traveling alone.  
Carina: How did you find that out, I thought I was the contact here?  
Bailey: Well after I found out that you were our contact I made some calls! I have contacts all over Mexico and if this Miguel Velasquez is such a big deal, they would know about him.  
Carina: That is very unprofessional Agent Fisher to undermine my abilities!

Bailey: Oh I'm not undermining! I'm just covering my own ass as well as my teams! And don't talk to me about being unprofessional you sorry ass little…..  
Sarah: Ok, ok, we are trying to stop a war not create one!  
Carina: You're right Sarah, I knew you and I were friends for a reason!  
Bailey gives a sarcastic laugh. "You don't know what it means to be someone's friend especially Sarah's, so don't even start to play on her."

Sarah gives a curious look to Bailey. "What is she talking about Carina?"  
Carina gives Bailey the devils stare as she answers Sarah. "I have no idea?"  
Bailey: (under her breath) I bet you don't!  
Sarah: Bailey, tell me now!  
Bailey: Just think about it Sarah, what is the one thing you always thought you had and when Carina was around acting like the whore she is, made you question if you really had it?

Sarah has a deceived look on her face as she turns and looks at Carina. "Bryce! How could you?" Sarah gets up from the table and smacks Carina across the face as she leaves.  
Chuck stands up. "I guess that is what you meant when you told me you love taking what Sarah wants? My cousins right you don't know what it means to be someone's friend!"

He leaves to go after Sarah, leaving Bailey, Casey and Carina at the table.

Carina: Look what you did! We need them for this mission!  
Bailey: I can handle this mission without them and you, and as for that! I am glad I did it because she deserves to know the truth about you and that you are not worthy her friendship!

Bailey throws her napkin down on the table and leaves. Casey wipes his mouth and puts his napkin on the table as well.

Carina: She shouldn't have done that!  
Casey: It might not have been the best way to go about it, but she was right in telling her best friend.  
Carina: ha! Best friend, you people put to much trust and emotion into this job and look where it gets you!  
Casey stands up: Well I know where it doesn't get us!  
Carina: and where is that?  
Casey: Alone like you!

He walks away from the table in the direction that Bailey went. Carina is now sitting alone at the table wondering what has gotten into everyone?

Down by the beach Sarah is walking in the sand, holding her heals in her hand so she doesn't mess them up. Chuck is running to catch up to her and by the time he does he is out of breath.

Chuck: Sarah! Sarah, hold up, I need to catch my breath.  
Sarah: Well maybe if you would start exercising instead of playing those dumb video games that wouldn't be a problem!!  
Chuck: Hey don't get mad at me, I'm not the one that slept with her even though she tried.  
Sarah: WHAT?? She made a pass at you too! God she is such a….such a….aaarrrrhhhhh!!

Sarah starts to pace and looks like she is about to kill someone!

Chuck: Ok calm down, I can see your really mad and it's starting to scare me a little but I didn't sleep with her and I never would sleep with her, you know why?  
Sarah: (still angry) Enlighten me Chuck, tell me what would make a normal warm blooded male not give in to a woman trying to seduce him?

Sarah stops pacing as Chuck walks over and grabs her shoulders and looks into her eyes.

Chuck: Because she not you!

Sarah's shoulders sink and she gives Chuck a sad but caring look, then she smiles as his words process in her mind.

Sarah: I'm sorry I was short with you?  
Chuck: Hey, who better to understand receiving a big bomb of information that leads to finding out that a friend has betrayed your trust! At least you are not the one that has all the governments' secrets in your head!

Sarah laughs and reflects a warm smile which in turn causes Chuck to show his goofy grin. Sarah's smile quickly fades as her mind returns to the conversation at dinner.

Sarah: But why did Bailey never say anything? She is my best friend and she should have told me!  
Chuck: I know Bailey has a lot of secrets but I know for sure that she has your best interest at heart. Even after you stabbed her! (He laughs) She might not have told you because she knew how in love with Bryce you were and couldn't bare the thought of breaking your heart.

Sarah lets out a sigh as she wraps her arms around Chuck's waist and hugs his body.

Sarah: You know I am really starting to hate your whole family!!  
Chuck: I know! You can't help but to fall in love with us!

Back at the Hotel, Casey is looking to see where Bailey has gotten off to when he sees her talking to a young Spanish speaking gentleman at the tiki bar by the pool. He sits and watches as they laugh and joke, he recognizes the man as Miguel Velasquez. As Casey watches Bailey get friendlier and friendlier he decides not to watch anymore and as he turns around to leave he runs into Sarah.

Sarah: Wow, where are you going in such a hurry? (She looks over and sees Bailey talking to Velasquez.) Oh, am I detecting a bit of jealously Casey? Don't want to watch Bailey work her magic?  
Casey: (growls) why don't you go find your pretend husband and go back to your honeymoon and leave me alone!  
Sarah: Hey, who was it that made fun of me saying that I always fall for the guys I work with? Shoe doesn't feel so good when it's on the other foot now does it Casey?  
Casey: Walker I have not fallen for Bailey and my shoes are on just fine!

Casey walks around Sarah and heads away from the tiki bar. Sarah smiles as she knows Casey is lying, but also has a concerned look on her face because of the fact.

At the tiki bar.

Miguel: So what brings you to Mexico?  
Bailey: Oh, my sister and her new husband dragged me here on their honeymoon! They said I needed a vacation away from my job.  
Miguel: You must have a very caring sister. Maybe she felt like you needed an adventure!  
Bailey: Maybe! I like adventures, always find a way to get myself into trouble!  
Miguel: Well trouble is my middle name! As well as a few other names!

They share a laugh.

Bailey: Well I have only been here for a few hours so haven't had a chance to get into to much trouble. I want to go out and explore tomorrow with my new camera. This place is so beautiful I have to get some pictures!  
Miguel: Well you must come spend the day with me tomorrow and I can show you the sights!  
Bailey: That is very kind of you but I wouldn't want to mess up your schedule or anything.  
Miguel: Please, I have no schedule. I am the boss, I make my own schedule! You can bring your sister and new brother in-law if you wish.  
Bailey: We also have some friends that are here as well, they are having some problems and are trying to fix them, is it ok if they come along to?  
Miguel: Of coarse it is, we can go sailing and horseback riding up the mountain. I know an excellent spot for cliff diving!  
Bailey: Well how can a girl say no to that? (She smiles)  
Miguel: She can't! I will have a car pick you and your friends up at 8. Till then.

Miguel rises up from his seat and takes Bailey by the hand and kisses it gently then leaves the Hotel. Bailey waits for him to get in his car and drive away when she starts to head back to her room.

Sarah pops out from behind a pillar as Bailey walks by her.

Sarah: That looked like it went well!  
Bailey: Damnit Sarah! You scared me!  
Sarah: Sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything went ok. After I saw Casey storm away…  
Bailey: What? Casey was here? I mean…if he didn't like what he saw then that's too bad, I am here to work!  
Sarah: Yah right, I can see right through that lie!  
Bailey: Whatever! We are meeting Miguel tomorrow at 9 at the marina to go out on his sail boat. A car will be here at 8 to pick us all up.  
Sarah: Ok good, I will let Chuck know so we can be ready!  
Bailey: I bet you will! (They exchange smiles) Oh about earlier!  
Sarah: It's ok, Bryce and I are a thing of the past, I am with Chuck now, and as for you keeping it from me….Chuck said that you were probably trying to keep my best interest at heart.  
Bailey: He's right!

They share another smile and give each other a hug

Bailey: So does this mean your going to let me stab Carina??  
Sarah: NO!! Behave!  
Bailey walks to her room and unlocks the door. "NEVER!!"

As Bailey walks into her Hotel room and turns on the light and starts to remove her earring, she notices someone is in the room with her.

Bailey: Didn't feel like staying and watching the show?

Casey emerges from behind the curtains. "Maybe if the entertainment was a little bit more interesting."  
Bailey: Well it was good enough to get the job done! We are getting picked up at 8 to meet Velasquez at the marina to go out on his sail boat.

Bailey heads over to her suit case and pulls out a bikini and lays it out for in the morning.

Casey: Your not going to wear that are you?  
Bailey: Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that Agent Casey?  
Casey growls and moves a little closer to Bailey. " No, I was just expecting a woman of your talents wouldn't need a skimpy bikini to get the job done."  
Bailey: Well maybe your wife is rubbing off on me!  
Casey: She is not my wife, you are the one that stuck me with her!  
Bailey: Well I wasn't going to stick her with Chuck and I wasn't going to let her screw up this mission by letting her seduce Velasquez, so sorry Casey you got the short end of the stick!

Casey and Bailey exchange very angry and heated looks at each other. Both are not happy with the situation they are in but Casey knew that Bailey was right and professional in her decisions.

Bailey breaks the silence. " I am tired and we have a long day tomorrow, so good night Casey."

As Bailey turns to walk towards the bathroom Casey grabs her arm and pulls her in very close!

Casey: Good night!

He grabs her face and gives her a deep passionate and sensual kiss. As he pulls away, Bailey has a shocked expression on her face, then snaps back to reality and looks up at Casey.

"SMACK"

Bailey smacks Casey right across his face. "Don't ever do that to me again! Do you here me?"

Casey grabs his jaw where Bailey smacked him, he looks back at her and their eyes shift back and forth between one another. Both their eyes filled with hate and rage at this point, both waiting for the other to make a move. Bailey getting restless grabs Casey's face and gives him the same type of kiss back, but this one was a bit longer and wanted. They break apart for a few minutes.

Casey: I thought you said…  
Bailey: Shut up Casey!  
Casey: Ok!

They kiss again as Casey picks bailey up and carries her over to the bed and lays her down.

Bailey: I think this is going to make your wife mad!  
Casey: She already said she wanted an annulment!  
Bailey: Ok, good. (They laugh)

The camera pans off the couple on the bed making out and looks down to the floor where a shirt is thrown, followed by an undershirt, a pair of pants and a red dress.

As the sun begins to rise over the mountains and the beach we see Chuck and Sarah in their bed. Sarah is on one side of the bed facing away from the sun towards Chuck, and Chuck is sleeping on the other side on his stomach, snoring with a little spot of drool on his pillow. Sarah opens up her eyes and watches Chuck sleep for a moment before she notices the puddle of drool escaping from his mouth. Sarah lets out a sigh before smacking him in the head to wake him up!

Chuck wakes up and sits up very fast in bed. "I'm up, I'm up, where is the fire?"

He looks around and gathers his bearings, when he realizes where he is, he looks over at Sarah and smiles. "Sorry, weird dream!"  
Sarah: sounds like it! I bet if there was a fire you could have put it out with the lake you created on your pillow!

She laughs as Chuck looks down at the drool spot covering his pillow. He smiles.

Sarah: we are in Mexico, not Niagara Falls!!  
Chuck: I must have been really tired and in a deep sleep! You really wore me out!  
Sarah: don't blame me! I never heard you complain or say stop.  
Chuck: well duh, you really think I am going to tell you to stop after all this time I've been trying to get you to start!

They both share a very intense look, waiting for the other to make a move. Just before chuck makes a move on Sarah his watch alarm goes off.

Sarah: We need to get ready the car will be here in 20 minutes.

She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. Chuck gets up and stretches and looks out the window as Sarah exits the bathroom in her new bathing suit. Chuck turns around and is at a lost of words as he sees her.

Sarah: What?  
Chuck: n..nn..nothing, (he swallows hard) You look beautiful.

Sarah smiles and blushes a little. "Thank you, you need to get ready so we can get down stairs." She hands him his bathing suit and as he takes it he grabs her hand and pulls her close. She gives out a soft laugh and says, "We can't do this right now!"  
Chuck: why?  
Sarah: well for 1. We have work to do. 2. We really need to help instead of play. 3. You really need to brush your teeth!!

She grabs her bag and gives him a smartass smile and heads out the door while he stares after her.

Bailey's room.

Casey is asleep in the bed when he stirs a little and reaches over to put his arm around Bailey but all he grabs is a pillow. He lifts his head and looks around the room and notices that she is not in there.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Casey puts his pants on and goes over to open the door.

Casey: did you forget your key?

He opens the door and sees Sarah standing there with a very shock and surprised expression on her face. Casey's look was just as shocked and horrified that she caught him.

Sarah: sorry I was looking for Bailey, I must have the wrong room!

She turns and starts to walk down the hall putting her sunglasses on with a very evil grin on her face! Casey shuts the door and gathers the rest of his things and heads back to his room to change.

Casey and Carina's room

Casey enters the room and throws his stuff on the floor and runs over to his bag to get his things.

Carina: and where were you last night?  
Casey: sleepwalking!  
Carina: sleepwalking?  
Casey walks by her on his way to the bathroom.  
Casey: yes, sleepwalking far, far away from you!  
Carina: whatever Casey, I will be down stairs, try not to be late!  
Casey grunts as he shuts the door to the bathroom to get ready.

Down in the Lobby, Bailey is taking pictures with her camera when Sarah walks up to her.

Bailey: Smile!! (She puts her arm around Sarah and turns the camera to take the picture as they posed.  
That will have to go in a frame!  
Sarah: You're in a good mood and have a little glow! Did something happen last night?

Bailey looks at Sarah as Sarah has her right eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

Bailey: (laughing) why Sarah, I have no idea what you are talking about!  
Sarah: Sure you don't!!

They share a look and a smile and start to laugh.

Bailey: What is that saying? What happens in Mexico stays in Mexico!  
Sarah: you said that when we were in Las Vegas!  
Bailey: and the saying still holds true for there to! Or maybe I need to show my cousin the pictures of you dressed up like a show dancer with the big poofy pink feathers coming out of your head!!  
Sarah: NO!! You wouldn't!!

Bailey smiles and puts on her sunglasses and shrugs her shoulders as she sees Chuck walk up behind Sarah.

Chuck: Morning cuz!  
Bailey: Morning, brother in-law remember!  
Chuck: Oh yah, got it.  
Carina walks up. "Good morning people"

Bailey and Sarah look her up and down then walk off in different directions.

Carina: what did I do now? I just got here.  
Chuck grunts and follows Bailey.  
Carina: Hey I will not be ignored! Guys! Guys!

Casey comes out of the elevator and rushes to the lobby.

Chuck: slow down big guy we still have a few minutes!

Casey just glares at Chuck then looks over at Bailey. Bailey looks over at Casey then reaches into her bag and pulls out 4 boxes and hands them out.

Bailey: here are your wedding rings. It would look weird if you were just married and didn't have them on!  
Chuck: wow, is this real platinum? He looks over at Sarah's ring and smiles. Can we keep these, the might come in handy in the future!  
Sarah blushes again. "Sorry chuck, they will go back after the mission is over."

They all slide the rings on their fingers.

Chuck: (in a deep voice) By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet !!

The group turns around and gives a strange look to Chuck.

Chuck: What? You never watched Captain Planet? (Everyone still has a blank stare) he fly's around saving the environment from bad guys. Everyone has a ring so they can summon him! (still not getting a response from anyone) earth, wind, water ,fire and heart!! Come on people!  
Casey grunts: Idiot!! The car is here can we leave before he starts to sing the Care Bear song!

The group laughs and turned to walk to the car.

Chuck: oh yah laugh at his joke, hey Casey maybe we should ask the creator of the Care Bears to make a sugar bear just for you and it could be pink! Your favorite color!!

Bailey spits out her water all over carina laughing.

Sarah: good shot Bailey!! (She climbs into the suburban that's waiting for them.)  
Bailey follows. Thanks! To bad she didn't melt!  
Carina: wiping her face. Oh yah that's real funny!!  
Casey: I thought so! He climbs in

After they all get into the suburban it heads to a private marina where Miguel Velasquez was waiting for them on his sail boat.

Miguel: Welcome my friends!

He walks over and gives Bailey a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Bailey: Miguel, this is my sister Sarah and her husband Charles.  
Miguel: Pleasure to meet you both and congratulations on getting married.  
Sarah: Thank you, you have a beautiful boat.  
Miguel: Thank you, I named it after one of my nicknames.  
Chuck: Senior Frog?  
Miguel: Yes, it was a name I earned when I was very young, my momma said that I could never sit still, I was always jumping and moving around like a frog. And I guess I still do.  
Bailey: Well there is nothing wrong with that!

They share a flirtatious smile and stare.

Casey grunts and it distracts them. "Well let's see what she can do!"  
Miguel looks at Casey then back at bailey. "Yes, lets!"

They board the boat and sail down the coast. Bailey moves around the boat and takes pictures of the scenery then takes a few of Chuck and Sarah before she hands the camera to Sarah. Sarah takes a few of Bailey and Chuck then Bailey moves over to the helm where Miguel is teaching her to drive. Sarah takes a few pictures of Miguel with his arms around Bailey while hers are on the wheel. As she moves back to sit with Chuck she sees Casey at the bow of the boat looking out over the water, he has a rather sad expression on his face. Sarah can't help but take a few pictures of him.

Miguel: What is wrong with your friend? He looks sad.  
Bailey: yah, his wife is not the most faithful of women and he tries hard to make it work but she doesn't see that.  
Miguel: That is sad, I believe marriage to be a special and spiritual union between two people and those bonds are not meant to be broken.

Bailey leans her head back and looks at Miguel and kisses him.

Miguel: Wow, I think I might need to move to America!  
Bailey: Or I could just move down here!  
Miguel smiles as his satellite phone rings. "Excuse me, I need to get that"

He grabs the phone and walks down into the cabin area.

Sarah moves over by Bailey.

Sarah: anything?  
Bailey: Not yet, there is a receiver down there that is recording that conversation.  
Sarah: nice work! (She looks over at Casey then back to Bailey)  
"I hope your not going to rub this in his face."  
Bailey: That actually sounded like you care about him!  
Sarah: I do, he is my partner and we have been through a lot together.  
Bailey: So have we and you know that I don't sleep with someone unless I mean it.  
Sara: So what is going to happen with it?  
Bailey: nothing!  
Sarah: nothing?  
Bailey: Is there an echo out here? Nothing is going to become of last night. It was just something we needed to get out of our systems.  
Sarah: Well by the look on Casey's face I would say you got into his system instead of out!

Bailey and Sarah exchange a look when Miguel comes back topside.

Bailey: Is everything ok?  
Miguel: Yes, just some business I need to take care of when I get back to the house later.

He looks around to see where they are.

Miguel: Lets pull in over here, there are some nice spots to cliff dive.  
Bailey: ok, sounds fun.  
Chuck: cliff dive? Like jumping from a really high elevation into the water?  
Miguel gives him a weird look. "Yes. You don't get out much do you?  
Chuck gives a week laugh and shakes his head in agreement.

As they travel to shore they begin to hike up the side of the mountain by a waterfall.

Carina looks at Miguel and bats her eyes ad gets very flirtatious. "This is a very beautiful place."

Miguel looks over Bailey and smiles. "Yes it is". He takes Bailey's hand and continues to walk up the mountain.

Carina: What am I invisible?  
Casey: Another thing we have in common. (in an aggregated tone)

They get to a clearing about half way up the mountain next to the waterfall.

Miguel. This is about 40ft and there are no rocks in the water below.  
Chuck looks over the edge. "How deep is the water?"  
Miguel: about 18 feet.

Chuck lets out a breath as he moves back away from the edge and looks at  
Sarah.

"after you!" he says.

Sarah gives him a frustrated look.

Just as she does that Bailey goes running by them and jumps off the edge.

Chuck: Bailey!!  
Bailey: wwwwooooohhhhhhoooooo!!

SPLASH

The group looks over the side to see if she surfaces. After a few minutes she doesn't come up.

Chuck: oh my god she drowned!  
Sarah and Casey get ready to jump in after her when she finally comes to the surface.  
Bailey: That was fun!!  
Sarah: We thought you drowned!  
Bailey: You know better than that! I swim like a fish! (She laughs.)

Just then Miguel runs by and does a back flip off the cliff and lands next to Bailey splashing her. He surfaces and they swim around splashing and flirting.

Casey looks at Carina. "Go!"  
Carina: you go!  
Sarah: both of you go!

She stands behind the two of them and pushes them off the edge, but before she could pull her arm back Casey grabs a hold of it and pulls her over the edge to. The three yell and scream the whole way down to the water. When they surface Casey looks over at Sarah and splashes water at her, they laugh and Sarah splashes back. Carina comes up and makes an aggravated gggrrrr noise and swims over to the beach.

Sarah: Come on chuck its not that bad!  
Casey: yah, quite being a sissy and jump!  
Chuck: ok here I come!

He backs up and takes a deep breath and runs and trips over his feet before he gets to the edge causing him to fall at a very bad angle over the side!  
Sarah has a scared and terrified look on her face as she watches Chuck fall and hit the water doing a half of a belly flop. Everyone is staring at the spot where Chuck fell waiting for him to surface. What seemed like the longest minute in the world to Sarah and Bailey went by with no sign of chuck.

Sarah: CHUCK!! Bailey help me find him!

They all swim over to the spot where he fell, Sarah and Bailey get there first and dive down to search for Chuck. Sarah comes up with no luck. She looks around to see if anyone else had any luck when Bailey surfaces holding chucks head up with her hand under his chin. She swims over to the beach and lays his body out.

Bailey: I don't think he is breathing?  
Sarah: get out the way, Im going to give him mouth to mouth!

Sarah opens his mouth and does the head tilt chin lift and gives 2 rescue breathes to Chuck.

No response

She tries 2 more and says "come on chuck, wake up!" she rest her head on his chest to see if she can hear his heart beat. As she does Chuck opens his eyes and looks at Bailey, Casey. Carina and Miguel and winks at them. They all back up and have a questioning look on their face as he closes his eyes again. Sarah hears a pulse and goes to give another breath. As her mouth reaches his, Chuck's hand comes around to the back of Sarah's head and pushes it into his and he gives her a wicked French  
kiss!

Sarah is stunned by this, and pushes Chuck off and backs away! "You, you...asshole!! "

The group laughs at Chucks prank, and at how flustered Sarah gets. Chuck gets up and gives her a hug.

Sarah whispers in his ear. "You are so freaking dead later and your going to wish you had drowned here!"

Chuck is now freaked out, but still is laughing at the fact he actually pulled one over on Sarah!

Miguel: Ok I think that is enough of cliff diving for today, how about we go back to my estate and go for a horseback ride?  
Bailey: sounds good to me.  
Chuck: Just as long as my wife doesn't kill me before we get there!  
Miguel laughs as they head back to the boat.

**I should have the next Part up soon, it just seemed like to much to post 43 pages for 1 story!**


	6. Senior Frog Part 2

After Chuck's little stunt out on the water the group head to Miguel Velasquez's estate not to far from the hotel. They pull up to an old plantation looking house with a barn and stables around the back.

Bailey: your place is so beautiful!  
Miguel: thank you, this land has been in my family for generations and we keep expanding it.  
Casey: it's a nice spread! How many acres do you say you have?  
Miguel: including the mountain and the property the hotel sits on...around 900.  
Chuck: 900 acres?? That is a lot of land. What do you plan on doing with it?  
Miguel: Well as soon as I can get my government to make a deal with me, I want to develop it.  
Carina: why won't the government allow you to develop on your own property?  
Miguel: let's just say the Mexican government views on the future are much different from mine, but they will soon come around to my way of thinking!

He grunts and lets out a little sinister laugh.

Sarah: so where are these beautiful horses you were telling us about?  
Miguel: they are outback in the stable, my servant (he waves to man to come over and the man complies) will take you back there and set you up.

Bailey: aren't you coming?  
Miguel: I will catch up, I have a few business calls to make.  
Carina: (in a flirtatious tone) well don't be to long, we might miss you!

Sarah and Bailey roll their eyes at Carina's cheap attempt.

As they start to walk to the stables and Miguel heads for the house, Bailey slips away from everyone and catches up with Miguel.

Bailey: sorry, I know you're going to be making some calls but is it ok if I stay with you?  
Miguel: you don't want to go with your sister and friends?  
Bailey: not really, I see them everyday; I want to stay with the adventure!  
Miguel: (with a smile on his face) Ok. Come with me, there is something I want to show you.  
Bailey: Ok!

He takes her hand and they head into the house. As the team get into the stables they noticed Bailey is missing.

Chuck: hey, where is Bailey?  
Sarah: working!  
Carina: yah, working on getting in Miguel's pants!

Casey looks like he is about to choke Carina.

Sarah: she knows what she is doing better than you do so let's keep up this cover until she needs our help.  
Casey: agreed.  
Sarah: chuck?  
Chuck:(puts his hands up) hey don't look at me, stay on the horse Chuck!! (He says with a smirk).

They get on their horses and walk towards the tree line to follow a trail.

Servant: Wait!! You cannot go over there, it is off limits!! You must stay to the other side of the property!

The group look at each other then back to the tree line. They were all thinking the same thing, what was back behind the trees?

Back at Miguel's house, Bailey is escorted by another servant into a large room that has 2 huge doors that opened up to a balcony overlooking most of Miguel's property. As bailey stood out on the balcony and enjoyed the view of rolling hills and wildlife and a river that meet the ocean, she heard Miguel enter the room and decided to take a few pictures. He walks up behind her and pulls her hair back behind her neck and kisses her shoulder.

Bailey: it is so beautiful here!

Miguel continues to kiss up her neck as he slides his hand down the front of her shirt causing her to grimes in pain. Miguel backs off, as bailey reaches for her chest.

Miguel: I'm sorry, to fast?  
Bailey: no, I'm sorry.

She opens her shirt a little ways exposing her scar from where Sarah stabbed her.

Bailey: it's still a little sensitive!

Miguel takes his hand and gently runs it over her scar.

"I saw it when we were out on the boat, I didn't want to ask and make you uncomfortable! It is in such a unique spot, far enough away from the heart but close enough to cause a lot of pain and damage! Can't trust anyone now a day's cause when you do things like this happen!"

Bailey started to think about what Miguel was saying and the word _trust_! She had spent so much time and effort trying to gain the _trust_ of the team when hers was given out without question. She started to dwell on the fact that she still might not be fully trusted by Sarah and Casey, Chuck on the other hand has done nothing but trusted her. She snaps out of it when she feels Miguel touch her scar. He runs his fingers over it again before he lowers his head and kisses it gently causing Bailey to shiver slightly.

He continues to kiss her neck and chest as she runs her fingers through his hair and taking a firm grip as he wraps his arms around her pulling her in close. The two where consumed by each other, even though that was not Bailey's plan she wasn't fighting to hard to change it. After a few moments, the groping and make out session subsided when another man in a business suit entered the room and was announced by a servant.

Servant: Mr. Wilkinson is here for you sir!  
Miguel: (in a disappointed and aggravated tone) thank you, have him wait in my office! (He turns and looks back at Bailey) I have some business to take care of, will you wait here?  
Bailey: of course, (she runs her hand down his chest) we have some unfinished business of our own to take care of!

Miguel is excited to hear that and has a rather large smile on his face as he walks away.

Bailey's smile turns to a cold and hardened unemotional frown.

Still in a weird daze, she doesn't realize that someone is behind her calling her name. As the person approaches and grabs her shoulder, she breaks out of her daze and reacts in a violent force grabbing their wrist and forcing them to the ground, she quickly lets go when she sees that it is Chuck!

Chuck: hey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I will never do it again I promise!!

Bailey helps Chuck off the ground as Sarah, Casey and Carina walk out on the balcony. After Bailey helps Chuck up she walks over to the edge. Sarah quickly registers that something is wrong with her as does Casey. When Bailey turns to face everyone Sarah makes a quick motion for her to button her shirt. As she does she gives a quick side look to Casey then asks what they were doing back so soon?

Carina: well, we were blocked from the west half of the property where the tree line is, there is something there they don't want people to see.  
Casey: Yah, there is that and the fact that Chuck cannot ride a horse!  
Chuck (rubbing his wrist) hey I'm sorry ok, I'm not Zorro!  
Casey grunts: that's for sure! I would really hate to see what you could or should I say couldn't do with a sword!  
Sarah: enough you two, where is Miguel.  
Bailey: he is in a business meeting with a Mr. Wilkinson.  
Carina: and you didn't think it important to snoop?

Bailey: no, for 1 there security cameras everywhere and I'm not going to blow our cover, 2. I don't need to snoop with the mini mike I placed inside Miguel's front jean pocket that is linked to a receiver in my hotel room, so when we get back we can replay the conversation.  
Carina: and what is number 3  
Bailey: and number 3 is that you're a dumbass and I would love nothing more to kick your ass!

Carina blows a kiss at Bailey which causes her to lunge at Carina but is stopped by Casey.

Casey: ok, lets all calm down and relax, there is no need for this right now, you can kill her later!

Bailey looks up at Casey with a cold stare then pulls her arm away from his grasp.

Miguel walks back out on the balcony with Mr. Wilkinson.

Miguel: ahh, my friends. How was your ride?

Chuck: I think next time I want to ride a horse, I will just watch blazing saddles!

As Miguel and Mr. Wilkinson laugh at Chucks comment, Chuck's eyes grow heavy as he flashes at the sound of Mr. Wilkinson's voice.

Miguel: are you ok, my friend? You look faint.

Sarah: he is fine, I think the sun and all the bouncing around from the horse has gotten to him!  
Miguel: well I will have my car take you back to the hotel, and I would like to invite you all too a little celebration party I am hosting here tonight.  
Carina: that sounds fun! What are we celebrating?  
Miguel: well after my little meeting with Mr. Wilkinson here, I think that my government will finally see things my way on my development plan.  
Carina: well congratulations!  
Miguel: thank you. (He looks over at Bailey) so will I see you tonight?  
Bailey: of course!  
Miguel: excellent, till then. (He takes her hand and kisses it as he walks back inside with Mr. Wilkinson.)

Bailey lets out a sigh. "We need to get back and find out what was said! And Chuck, (they look at each other as to not tip off Carina of Chuck's abilities) you can fill me in later!"

Back at the Hotel the team gathers in Bailey's room as she plays back the conversation between Miguel and Mr. Wilkinson.

_**(recording)**_

Mr. Wilkinson: You will be pleased to know that with our recent trades and purchases from our contacts in the West, we have everything we need to proceed with our cause.  
Miguel: Excellent! The power of this country has laid dormant for to long, and our government keeps putting a strain on our abilities, well no more! Soon we will lead a revolution to make Mexico the most powerful country the world has ever seen!  
Mr. Wilkinson: Well then I think we should celebrate our upcoming victory with our western friends!  
Miguel: Yes, that is a great idea, tonight I will throw a party and shall invite our western business partners as we make our deal to over throw our government!

Bailey stops the tape and walks over to the window and stares off into space.

Sarah: We could end this tonight! He said they were all going to be at the party and have a final meeting!  
Casey: I don't know about you but I am ready to go back to the good ole U. S of A. so I say we take them down tonight as well!  
Carina: Aww, what's the matter Casey? Not having a fun trip?  
Casey: No, remember I am married to you! I would rather afghani warlords bleed me from my liver and buzzards peck out my eyeballs then stay here with you!  
Chuck: You are such a happy person Casey! You should write one of those Chicken Soup Books for the Soul, on how to live a happy life!  
Bailey: ENOUGH!!

Everyone turns with a shocked look at a very angry Bailey standing next to the window.

Bailey walks back over to the center of the room.

" We will move on Velasquez and his associates tonight at the party."

Before Sarah can say something Bailey cuts her off.

I want Chuck and Sarah mixing in with the crowd acting like newlyweds, you 2 haven't had a problem with that so far! (Chuck and Sarah blush) I need you to help ID the rest of the possible business partners of Velasquez! Carina, once ID's have been made, do what you do best!

Carina: I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult!  
Bailey: Do you really care?  
Carina: No! Not really.  
Bailey: good then shut up!

Casey grunts: And what am I to do?  
Bailey: Watch my back when I go after Velasquez!  
Casey: Hey wait….  
Bailey: That is all, everyone go get ready for the party and leave me alone, I have some things to take care of.

She walks over to her bag and pulls out a cell phone with a direct line to her agency.

Chuck: Do you still want to know about….  
Bailey: No!

Chuck stands up and gives Bailey a look then walks out followed by Carina and Casey. Sarah on the other hand walks over to the door and slams it shut.

Sarah: What the hell is your problem?  
Bailey: My problem?  
Sarah: Yes, your problem! Something must have gotten under your skin up at that house because you weren't acting like this before?

Bailey walks to the other side of the room away from Sarah trying to avoid her. She reaches into her bag to get her dress and the things she will need for the mission.

Sarah: You can't just ignore me! This is a team not the Bailey show, like it or not you will have to trust us to do our jobs and stop barking orders at us without giving anyone a chance to speak!

That was it, Bailey couldn't take it anymore she snaps at Sarah!

Bailey: TRUST!! You want to talk about TRUST! I am down here in Mexico with the one person I hate the most for getting my partner killed, and I have done nothing but trusted you and Casey ever since I showed up in California and what did that get me!! (She opens up her shirt to expose her scar) Stabbed in the chest by my best friend, so don't go lecturing to me about trust unless you're going to start practicing what you preach Agent Walker!!

Bailey stood there with rage and pain in her eyes looking at a surprised Sarah, who looked like she just stuck her foot in her mouth. Sarah had never seen Bailey blow up like this before, she always tried to cover her anger with sarcasm and witty humor but it finally hit a breaking point. This was an all new side of Bailey that wasn't very well like by Sarah, she was cold and unruly not good for an agent about to go on a mission.

Sarah: You need to check your attitude at the door because it is not good for you or the mission!

Bailey: I think you need to check your ass out of my room before I kick it out!!

Sarah was taken back again at Baileys comments, but it was a defense mechanism that Sarah knew all to well herself. Pushing people away and putting up barriers was something she had come more than accustomed too. So she took a deep breath and swallowed hard and made a final attempt to get through to her.

Sarah: I can't change the past, what's done is done and we have to move on from that! You have always been too strong of a person to let…..

She loses her train of thought when she sees Bailey turn her back to her and face the window. She knew it was because she was talking like an agent.

Sarah: Look believe what you want but there are people here that love you and are trusting you with their lives! Everyone needs help sometimes, even if you are a super spy!

Bailey bites her lower lip and rolls her eyes looking up at the ceiling trying to hold back a few tears. When she turns around to say something she sees that Sarah is gone. Bailey just lets out an exasperated breath as she stares at the open door.

Sarah burst into her hotel room and begins to pace as Chuck walks out of the bathroom with a towel on and is brushing his teeth.

Sarah: What is it about your family that is so freaking irritating?  
Chuck: Why, what happened?  
Sarah: Bailey tried to bite my head off when I started talking to her about trusting us!

Chuck grunts while continuing to brush his teeth.

Sarah: What was that? (She grunts to mimic him)  
Chuck: Not that I am taking sides here, but….. (Sarah cuts him off)  
Sarah: You think I don't trust her??  
Chuck rather irritated about being cut off. "Umm, let's see…YES!"  
Sarah crosses her arms and is waiting to be enlightened: "And what gives you that assumption?"  
Chuck: Sarah you stabbed her in the chest with a freakin knife!! I don't care who you are, spy or not that is going to leave a permanent mark mentally and physically!

Sarah looks down at the floor and drags a foot across the carpet in front of her.

Sarah: What do you want me to do Chuck? I can't change the past and I am not good with situations like this!

Chuck walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Do you trust her?"

Sarah: Yes, she is my friend and…

Chuck: No! Do you trust her over orders, over the CIA? Because that is how she trusts you and Casey and me! From the time she has shown up she has put us all before everything in her life and the only thing she has asked for in return is our trust!

Sarah looks back down at the floor and runs her fingers through her hair stopping half way before looking back up. "Chuck its not that simple, you don't know what this job can do to a person. People like to gain other peoples trust then at their greatest moment of weakness, they strike!

Chuck: Not my cousin!! I can't believe we are getting into this again!!  
Sarah: Well someone has to be the one to see reason here, you are too naive sometimes to notice the bad in people!

Chuck is now furious and can't even stand to look at Sarah. "What is giving you this notion that you can't trust her? Please tell me because I am kinda confused to how you two can be all buddy, buddy one minute then the next minute it turns into this!

Sarah: Chuck, I want to trust her, I really have no reason not to but... I don't know for some reason I find it really hard to trust anyone lately.

Chuck isn't satisfied with that answer. He is tired of arguing and finishes getting ready and walks to the door while Sarah stares after him.

Chuck: I may be naive but at least I am not the one with the cold and misguiding heart!!

He leaves and slams the door leaving Sarah in the room with a conflicted look upon her face. Why is it so hard for her to put her faith and trust into the people that she loved?

She has known Bailey for almost a decade and they have been through so much. Then with one little screw up, wait make that a big screw up on the CIA and NSA's part its like all that went away and never happened and her best friend was just another operative. Sarah didn't like the way all this was sounding in her head, she started to think about Chuck and what he must think of her now.

If she can't trust her best friend, how will he ever believe that she trust him? All of the emotional thinking was giving her a headache and it was getting late, "there has got to be a way to fix this" she says as she headed for the bathroom to take a shower to get ready for this evening.

Back at Bailey's room Casey knocks on the door.

Bailey: It's open

Casey enters her room and shuts the door. Bailey walks out of the bathroom wearing a long black dancing dress and Casey can't help but to watch and admire her beauty.

Bailey: I take it you're here to find your wallet? Its over there on the table, you must have dropped it on the floor.  
Casey: Thanks, I would hate for someone to have stolen it!  
Bailey: Oh come on Casey, you don't have anything worth stealing!

Casey grunts as he walks over to her and helps her put on a necklace. "Nice to see your back to your old sarcastic self again! Mind telling me what this afternoon was all about?"

Bailey turns around to face him. "This trip hasn't exactly turned out the way I was hoping it would!"  
Casey: I don't think it has for any of us.  
Bailey: All I wanted was to come down here, take care of the job, have some fun and clear the air of everything that has happened the past few weeks and maybe gain a little trust. I am so sick and tired of putting myself out there for yawl to trust me and get nothing! I though after everything had happened I could move on from it but I can't! I can't move on till I know that we are all a team, 100 trust and faith in each other that is the only way this is going to work!

Casey: So not only are you giving orders, you're giving ultimatums to?  
Bailey: Casey; I need to know that you can trust me like I trust you?

Casey and Bailey exchange very serious looks as Bailey waits for his answer.

Miguel Velasquez's House

As the sun set over the water and lights up the sky in beautiful shades of orange and pink we see a shot of Miguel Velasquez's mansion with guest arriving left and right. There is a Mariachi band playing some traditional Spanish music as well as servants running around making sure the guest drinks are never empty.

Casey and Carina are the first to arrive at the party, one reason was because now after everything they are the only ones that seem to be getting along, and 2 Bailey had to go find Chuck and tell him that even though he may not like it, he needs to stay next to Sarah's side all night.

Soon after Casey and Carina arrived, Bailey steps out of the car Miguel had sent over to get her. As Miguel stood at the entrance to the party shaking peoples hands as they arrive, he found himself at a loss for words when he saw her walking towards him.

Miguel: you look ravishing my dear!  
Bailey: why thank you, this place is even more beautiful at night.  
Mr. Wilkinson: Well Mr. Velasquez sure can throw a party! I hope we all have something to celebrate after tonight!!

Bailey gives a smile and a nod to Mr. Wilkinson which is returned by him. He knew that she fully understood what he just said.

Miguel: I see your friends are here but where are your sister and new brother in-law?  
Bailey: oh they are just being fashionable late, you know… newlyweds!!

They all share a laugh as they see Chuck and Sarah arrive at the party. Sarah looks around then spots Bailey and Miguel staring at them; she takes Chucks arm and walks that way.  
Bailey: you know what, I am a little thirsty. Will you come with me to get a drink?  
Miguel: I am sorry my dear, I must welcome my guests!  
Mr. Wilkinson: I would be honored to escort you to the bar Ms. Bailey.

Bailey smiles and takes Mr. Wilkinson's arm then turns back to Miguel. "Will you at least dance with me later?"  
Miguel: I will be looking forward to it!

They share a smile and laugh as Bailey turns back around and walks towards the bar with Mr. Wilkinson. Sarah notices Bailey's avoidance to have any contact with her so she drags Chuck over to talk to Miguel.

Miguel: aahh my favorite newlywed friends welcome to the party. (He kisses both sides of Sarah's cheek and gives Chuck a firm handshake that causes Chuck shake his hand after Miguel lets go.)  
Chuck: thanks, this is cool, totally better than anything you read in the brochures!  
Miguel laughs: thank you, please go enjoy the party, I will see everyone shortly.

Sarah smiles and grabs Chuck's arm and heads to the bar to talk to Bailey.

Casey and Carina do the same and as they walk up Mr. Wilkinson leaves to go back and talks to Velasquez.  
Sarah: I thought you were suppose to hitting on Velasquez?  
Carina: Yah, why do you get to have all the fun?  
Bailey: I am not flirting with Wilkinson, we were just talking.  
Carina: well I think we should go see what is behind that tree line so we can take this guy down!  
Bailey: NO!! We will all stay here and ID the associates then take them all down.  
Carina: that is just a waist of time.  
Bailey: Carina, do not put anyone's life in danger because you want to be impulsive!!  
Sarah: what's the matter, afraid she might get the credit for the take down of a powerful Mexican drug lord that is planning a mutiny against his own country?

Bailey looks like she just got punched in the gut by Sarah's comment. Chuck also has a not very happy look on his face that is noticed by Sarah.

Bailey: you know what, I can't take this anymore, Casey you are in charge, I am no longer respected or trusted by this team! When this is over I am gone!  
Sarah: that's right run away and leave like you always do! What a great friend you are!

Bailey: I am a better friend than you could ever be to anyone!!

The two square off at each other ready to have a smack down match right there but are pulled apart by Casey and Chuck.

Casey: ok, we are all going to finish the job then have a big sit down conversation or cat fight! Chuck take Sarah and start making some ID's and Carina... Go flirt with someone!  
Bailey: No I am tired of this I want to know what it is that is making you act like this towards me Sarah.  
Casey: Now is not the time for your personal matters, we have a job to do so let's get it done!

Sarah looked at Bailey with a sad expression then took Chuck's arm and walked away towards a group of people.

Chuck: I seriously don't get why you're acting this way but you two need to find common ground somewhere!

Sarah gave a cold stare to him then they walked by the group of people and chuck flashed on 2 of the men that were talking.

Chuck: the short fat guy with the ugly red tie and black suit is Fernando Avalos head of the revolutionists and the man across from him is Jose Ortiz a powerful arms dealer with ties over in the Middle East and the Ukraine.

Sarah makes the report of Chuck's flash to Casey and as Casey goes to tell Carina to go work her magic a large group of Miguel's security guards start running towards the east side of the compound.

Casey: Oh great, where is Carina?

They all look around and don't see her anywhere. Bailey walks back up where Casey is standing when Mr. Wilkinson comes up to them.

Mr. Wilkinson: we have a problem, your friend was caught snooping around by the warehouses behind the trees and is now being held by Velasquez's men!

Bailey: I knew she was going to do something stupid!!

Chuck and Sarah join them.

Wilkinson: If Miguel goes over there he will kill her then come after you guys, you must take him down now!

Bailey: ok Sarah, you and Wilkinson go get Carina while I distract Miguel then when I know yawl are clear Casey and I will take everyone down!  
Sarah: NO, why should I go, and with him?  
Bailey: Because I said so and he is undercover DEA!  
Sarah: how do you know that?  
Bailey: because I could tell and after Chuck had a flash I knew I was right, isn't that right Chuck?

Chuck looks at Sarah then at Bailey: Mr. Todd Wilkinson undercover DEA agent assigned to this mission back in 2006!

Casey: I hate to break up this moment of clarity but Velasquez is moving towards the back of the house!  
Bailey looks at Sarah: GO!!

She walks over to Velasquez and cuts him off before he could walk away.

Bailey: Hey, you promised me a dance!  
Miguel: sorry my dear there is an issue I must deal with!  
Bailey: but you promised and this is my favorite song!

Just then the band starts to play a not very often played song.

Bailey: you can dance to the lambada can't you?

She asks as she grabs his hand and smiles a very seductive smile as she pulls him to the dance floor.

Miguel swallows hard: well I guess it can wait till after the dance!

They walk out to the middle of the dance floor and Miguel grabs Bailey's back and pulls her in so close that there is no room between the two and they start to move and sway their bodies to the music. Sarah and Mr. Wilkinson take this as their opportunity to go get Carina.

Miguel: you do know this dance is forbidden in some countries for being to sexual in nature!?

Bailey smiles: well thankfully it's not forbidden in this one! (She leans in and kisses him as they dance around to the music.)

Back behind Miguel's house we see Sarah and Mr. Wilkinson sneak around and see 6 guards in a circle around an unconscious Carina lying on the ground. Sarah motions for Wilkinson to go around to the other side so when they attack it will split them up.

As soon as he gets around to the other side they both rush in and attack the security guards. Sarah's plan works as the guards scatter. Sarah takes a knife out and takes out 2 of the guards by cutting the main artery in their legs causing them to fall to the ground. Mr. Wilkinson was a little less unforgiving and pulled out his 9mm with silencer and shot the rest of the guards. Sarah gives him a look that causes him to respond.

Wilkinson: What? You try being undercover down here for 3 and a half years and see how you act!!

Sarah puts up her hands and agrees. She thought about what he just said and realized that all of her training and all of her missions has completely changed the person she use to be and it is putting a strain on the people she cares about the most. Bailey had somehow remained the same person, a good friend and great spy, Sarah was envious. She soon came to the conclusion that she had been a complete and total idiot for not trusting and sticking by her best friend again!  
They walked over and picked up Carina, they had beaten her pretty bad. As soon as they came around the corner they saw Bailey dancing with Miguel and Casey standing behind the 2 men chuck flashed on.

Bailey looks over and sees Sarah standing there with Carina then shoots a look over to Casey; he nods his head and gets ready to act.

Bailey: you know what I love so much about this country?  
Miguel: what is that my dear?

Bailey reaches down to her leg with her left hand and takes hold of Miguel's wrist with her right.

Bailey: Taking down the people that think they can over run it!!

Before he could process what she said Bailey twists his wrist causing him to go to his knees then pulls out a gun with her other hand and puts it in his face!

The other 2 men see this and turn to run away and run straight into Casey's fists knocking them out cold.

Chuck walks over to help Sarah with Carina while Wilkinson goes over and arrests Velasquez.

Miguel: You 2 were very convincing I will give you that, but you will never stop the inevitable revolution of this country!!  
Mr. Wilkinson: oh please shut up, I am so happy I don't have to listen to this anymore!!

He and Bailey laugh as he takes Miguel away to give him to the Mexican authorities.

Casey: where is Carina and Sarah?  
Bailey: over there with Chuck, we need to get her to a hospital!

Casey runs over to help, by the time he gets to them an ambulance shows up and they put Carina inside.

Casey: well it looks like she won't be doing anything stupid or impulsive for a little while! (He grunts)

The ambulance leaves and they all turn around and head back to get Bailey and leave. As they get over to the party area they don't see her anywhere!

Chuck: where is she, she was just here?

Casey and Sarah have a serious look on there face.

Sarah: we need to get back to the hotel now!!

As they arrive back at the hotel Casey runs to the desk to see if Bailey had checked out, while Sarah and Chuck go to check the rooms.

Chuck: anything?  
Sarah: no

Casey runs up from the lobby area.

Casey: they guy at the desk said she checked out and got into a cab 20 minutes ago.  
Sarah: well we need to get to the airport to stop her!!  
Casey: it's too late I checked the last plane back to LA is leaving as we speak and won't be another one till in the morning!

They all hang their head as an empty and abandoned feeling comes over Chuck. He turns and looks at Sarah.

Chuck: I don't know how but I want you to fix this!!  
Sarah: Chuck I??...  
Chuck: No!! She is gone because of you so you need to figure out a way to make it better!

Sarah's eyes are reflecting a hundred different emotions.

Casey: what is that?

They all look over at the table in the middle of the room and see an envelope sitting on it. Chuck walks over and picks it up.

Sarah: what does it say?  
Chuck: I don't know it's addressed to you!

Sarah eyes get wide as chuck hands her the envelope and she takes it from him and reads the note inside.

Sarah,

I am sorry but I cannot stay with the team any longer. My main and sole purpose for taking control of the operation was to protect Chuck! I see now that you and Casey have the situation well in hand and my cousin is being protected by the best the CIA and NSA have to offer. It is with much regret that I leave the team but I don't see any other solution if I cannot be trusted by its members. I will be giving control of the operation back to General Beckman and Director Graham, and have accepted new orders that must be carried out ASAP, but always remember that those we don't speak of will be watching as will I! Take care of my cousin and yourself, you are like a sister to me and even though we are having some issues right now and you tried to kill me I still love you and will always be here for you!

Bailey

P.S. Tell chuck... It's hard to say goodbye!

After Sarah reads the note a few tears fall from her eyes.  
Chuck: what is it? Where is Bailey?

Sarah looks at Chuck and Casey.

Casey: spit it out Walker! Where is she?  
Sarah: she's gone!


	7. Washington Apple

Hi my name is Chuck and here are a few things you might need to know!

The team accepting the mission to Mexico. Carina showing up and pulling her tricks on everyone. Chuck pulling the drowning prank on Sarah. Bailey and Sarah fighting about trusting each other. Carina disobeys Bailey and Casey's order and is captured and beaten. Sarah and Mr. Wilkinson rescue Carina while Bailey and Casey take down Velasquez and his associates. Bailey disappears and leaves a note for Sarah back at the Hotel. Chuck asks Sarah where Bailey is, Sarah replies "She's gone!"

We begin with a shot of LAX and the team grabbing their suitcases and walking out to the car.

Sarah: We need to hurry up and get back, maybe she is still there.  
Casey: I doubt it!  
Chuck: Damit Casey, can't you just once think positive about something?  
Casey: I do that all the time, that's why I haven't killed you yet!  
Sarah: Stop it you two, I can't deal with this right now!  
Casey: Wow Walker, are we being extra sensitive with our lady feelings today?!

Sarah gives a cold stare to Casey then tells him to shut up and get in the car!

As they return to the apartment complex, Sarah runs to the apartment only to find that Bailey had already been there, packed her things and left. She walked over and picked up the picture of the two of them from back in college and thought to herself, why couldn't their relationship be like it was back then? Why did it all of a sudden have to get so complicated? She put the picture down as she noticed Chuck walking in and is sadden even more at the look of abandonment on his face.

Sarah: Chuck…I will fix this! I will get her back!  
Chuck: It's to late Sarah, she is gone and god knows where they sent her on assignment? Plus with her gone and Beckman and Graham taking over again, I see a very little chance of them approving of our relationship and things…..(he has a discouraging sound in his voice) things are just becoming way to complicated!

Sarah is slightly confused and not liking his tone.  
"What are you saying Chuck?"

Chuck: I think we need to take a step back and re-evaluate the situations that are about to take place before we can go any further with us.

Sarah is flabbergasted by Chuck's statement but hides it behind her protective barrier.  
"Ok Chuck if you think that is the best thing for us to do, consider it done."

Chuck hangs his head and bobs it up and down in agreement and walks out of the apartment and over to his. As he leaves Sarah's eyes become red, she was about to call out his name to stop him but with the best timing her phone begins to ring.

Sarah: Walker here.  
Casey: I need you to get over here, the General and Director would like to have a word.  
Sarah: I am on my way.

She hangs up her phone and puts the picture back down on the table and takes another look around the apartment. This place that had made her feel safe and for the first time in years like she was finally putting down roots now had a empty, melancholy feeling to it. She wished Bailey was there for her to talk to, the thought of it all made her stomach turn and she was all of a sudden overcome with a sick feeling and rushes to the bathroom.

Moments later she walks across the courtyard to Casey's apartment and sits down on the couch.

Beckman: Agent Walker, are you well? You look like you have been throwing up!  
Sarah: I am fine General, some of the food I at is not settling well with my stomach.  
Graham: You didn't drink the water down there in Mexico did you? You know there is a reason for that saying!  
Sarah: No Sir, it was just the food, I will be fine.

Casey looks at Sarah up and down and grunts, which causes Sarah to look up at his smirking face.

Beckman: Well now, We have been informed by Agent Fisher that upon her return here to DC, she will be giving us total control of the Operation back.

Graham: That's right, according to her reports, the intersect is already in the best capable hands for its protection and does not need higher supervision with you two on the job! You 2 are to be commended for a job well done, and I know that I speak for the General as well when I say we feel more comfortable having complete control of this matter.

Beckman: That is correct, but after we had this operation taken away from us before, we are going to make sure that does not happen again. We are going to double up on surveillance and missions, and we want to see the lack of professionalism that has been shown here recently to disappear and get back to business, is that understood?

Casey/Sarah: Yes, General

Casey: General, when is Agent Fisher expected back in DC for this turnover?  
Beckman: At the end of the week, she is doing some recon for her next mission then will return here to give us a turnover.  
Sarah: Do we have any idea as to her current location?  
Graham: No, she fell of the map as soon as she returned to the states.  
Beckman: Agent Casey, Agent Walker. I wouldn't worry too much about Agent Fisher, she is the best her agency has to offer and her talents are better used in the field not there with the intersect. I suggest that you two gear up for some major changes that are about to happen!

Screen goes black.

Sarah: That maybe true but I need her here, and so does Chuck and so do you! Casey, don't you see what she is doing? She is hoping that we have realized that we have been fools and tell her we want her back and we trust her that is why she is taking her time with this turnover! I am going to go get her, I want my friend back!  
Casey: Yeah, especially now that you have a bun in the oven!  
Sarah: WHAT?? I do not. It's just food poisoning.  
Casey: Whatever you say Agent Walker, but I think you might want to go see if you have a Chucky Jr. growing inside you, and for everyone's sake I hope it is just food poisoning because one of them is bad enough, I don't want a mini Bartowski to chase around as well!

Sarah gets up from the couch.

Sarah: I am not pregnant, and we have other things to worry about! I don't really want to go back under the control of Beckman and Graham. Bailey is the best thing for this team!  
Casey: You couldn't have come to this conclusion when we were in Mexico? It would have saved us from going through all this trouble.  
Sarah: Casey, are you going to stop busting my chops or are you going to help me find Bailey?  
Casey: Oh, I am going to help you find her, but I will never stop busting your chops Mrs. Bartowski!! (He smiles at her as she gets frustrated and walks back over to her apartment.)

Over at Casa Bartowski, Chuck is in his room lying on his bed rubbing his temples trying to get rid of the headache he has.  
Ellie knocks on the door and opens it, she walks over and sits on the side of the bed and looks down at her brother.

Ellie: What's wrong little brother? Did you have a good time in Mexico?  
Chuck: We were having a good time before…  
Ellie: Before what?  
Chuck: Before Bailey got called back to DC and just left us.  
Ellie: Yeah, I saw her this morning, she said she had a job offer that she couldn't turn down and she was sorry that she had to leave so quickly.  
Chuck: I loved having her back after not seeing her for so long and then just like that she is gone.  
Ellie: Chuck, she has a job to do and it's not like she won't be back to visit, some things just have a higher priority than others.  
Chuck: I know, I just feel…I feel like I did when mom left us, like what could I have done to make her stay?

Ellie: Oh Chuck no, don't do this to yourself. There was nothing you could have done to make mom stay, and Bailey is different, she would not just up and leave without ever seeing us again.  
Chuck: I hope your right sis, I don't think I could take another person I love walking out on me when I need them!

Ellie gives him a smile and smacks his leg. "I will see you later, I have to get to work."  
Chuck: Ok, have a good day at work.

Ellie leaves and Chuck lets out a sigh as he stares at the ceiling with a 100 different thoughts going around in his head.

Back at Sarah and Bailey's apartment, Sarah is looking around for any clues Bailey might have left behind to give her an idea about where she is. After a vigorous search through the whole apartment she comes up empty, she sits down on the couch to relax, maybe if she stops looking for it, it will appear.

As she sits there she starts to think about what Chuck said earlier about figuring things out before they can continue with their relationship, it struck a cord with her due to the fact that he is the one now putting the job before her and its kinda a slap in the face.

She then begins to think about the possibility of not being able to see Chuck romantically again due to Graham and Beckman taking over, if they found out she would be re-assigned without a second thought. She could not let this happen, she could not waist any more time, she needed to find Bailey and get her back there.

Chuck might be able to flash on something she thought! She calls his phone and leaves a voice message to meet her at her apartment in an hour if he wants to get his cousin back. After she hangs up she heads to the store, she knew Casey was just trying to get on her nerves about the possibility of being pregnant, but that was another thing she did not need clouding her mind, so she was going to be sure.

An hour later Chuck walks through the apartment door and calls out for Sarah with no reply. He walks upstairs and into her room and calls her name again, as he says her name he walks by the bathroom and sees her standing there holding a thin plastic strip, with a look on her face that is confused and horrified.

Chuck: Sarah, are you ok, what's wrong?

Sarah looks up at him and is trying to find the words to say in her confused state.

Sarah: It says positive!  
Chuck is now the confused one: What says positive?  
Sarah: Chuck…I'm pregnant!

Chuck: Wha...Wha...What do you mean your pregnant? Like pregnant, pregnant, with like ah baby?

Sarah gives him an odd look then responds: Yes with a baby you idiot. Casey was messing with me because I was sick so I went and got a test and took it and it says positive!

Chuck: Well this has got to be a mistake; I mean it's only been what……  
Sarah: 8 weeks and 4 days.

She walks out of the bathroom with a look on her face that says her mind is a million miles away.

Chuck: Right, ok 8 weeks and 4 days, don't you get like a…. (He moves his hands around trying to find the right words to say) a monthly warning?

Sarah looks up and gives him another odd look: Yes and I did get it which doesn't make sense, this has to be wrong, this cant be happening!

Sarah slumps down on the bed with a 1,000 yard stare. Chuck notices Sarah's state and gets down on both knees in front of her and takes a hold of both of her hands.

Chuck: Hey. It's going to be ok! This is just another obstacle for us to face! Not like we don't have enough on our plate as it is. (He half laughs but Sarah is not amused.)

Sarah: Chuck what do you think is going to happen when Beckman or Graham find out?

Chuck has a blank face.

Sarah: I will tell you what, they will re-assign me and we won't be able to see each other again!  
Chuck: Or you could just tell them you quit!  
Sarah: It's not that easy Chuck, spies just can't quit.  
Chuck: Well whatever happens we will face it together and it will all come out ok!  
Sarah: How can you be so calm at a moment like this?

Chuck smiles and puts his hand on Sarah's stomach: Because there might be something inside here that was created by you and me and will grow just as we will, (Sarah starts to cry) Things happen for a reason Sarah, and maybe this child is just another way to show us that we belong together!

Sarah's tears are running full stream as she touches her forehead to Chuck's, then puts her arms around him and hugs him.

Sarah: I am just so confused!

Casey walks in.

Casey: Oh god, kill me now!! I think I am the one that's going to be sick.

Chuck and Sarah break apart and Sarah wipes her eyes and asks Casey what he was doing over here?

Casey: Well I just thought you would like to know that a little birdie back in DC told me that Bailey was there doing some recon on some possible leads to fulcrum!

Chuck: That's great, we can go there convince her to comeback and not give control back to Beckman and Graham, then we don't have to worry about being separated because you're pregnant!!

Sarah's eyes get big as she gives a scolding look to Chuck for opening his big mouth!

Casey's eyes are just as wide when Sarah and Chuck look over at him and Chuck laughs.

Casey: I knew it!! The over emotional outburst lately and with the morning sickness I would say your coming up on 3 months, bang up job as usual Walker or should I say knocked up!!

Chuck: it's 2 and ½ months actually.

Sarah smacks Chuck in the arm, he grabs where she hit him and rubs the spot.

Sarah: Shut up both of you, look I took one generic pregnancy test from the store, it could be wrong. I will make an appointment to see the doctor when I am in DC.

Chuck: When you are in DC?  
Sarah: Yes me, I am going alone, you and Casey are going to stay here and I am going to bring Bailey back.  
Chuck: No, I want to go to, she is my cousin and I think I can convince her to comeback!  
Sarah: Chuck I am the one that needs to fix things with her not you. She is my best friend and I need her, now more than ever so I am going… alone!  
Chuck: Right. Stay in California Chuck! (He knew he wasn't going to win that argument)

Sarah grabs her suit case and re-packs it.

Sarah: I will be back in a few days, hopefully with Bailey and with a confirmation that is a little more concrete than a store bought test.

She takes her bag and heads for the front door.

Chuck: SARAH!

She stops and looks him in the eyes as he walks up to her and leans in to whisper in her ear.

Chuck: I meant what I said about the baby and us.

Sarah smiles at him and gives him a soft kiss on the lips: I know you did!

She turns back around and leaves.

Casey: Ok, let's go lover boy, I'm sure we can find something to do till they get back!  
Chuck: Why do I not like the sound of that?

Casey grabs him by the shoulder and throws him out the apartment.

Casey: Come on you can help me clean my guns and you and I can have a little chat!  
Chuck: Casey I really do think…  
Casey: I know you don't think, now move.  
Chuck: ok, I will just… yeah.

They walk over into Casey's apartment and he pulls out a bottle of scotch and 2 glasses.

About 5 hrs later we see Sarah arrive in Washington DC. There are images of the Lincoln memorial, the Washington monument as well as the white house.  
As she walks to her rental car she sends Chuck a text message to let him know she has arrived safely.

Back in California we see a shot of Casey's apartment and Chuck who is a little intoxicated!

Chuck: (in a slurred and drunken voice) HEY, Sarah is in DC and says she is ok! She is very ok, I think there is nothing she isn't ok at, and I think she is the most super duper ok person I ever met!

He smiles and starts to laugh when he realizes he just said super duper and almost falls of the couch.

Casey laughs at him and says: way to go ace! (He laughs again while taking another drink of his scotch.)

Chuck tries to send a message back to Sarah but can't make out the letters to type it so he just sends: K.

Casey: you are so whipped by her it's sad!  
Chuck points his finger at Casey but can't hold it straight.  
Chuck: When is it ever a bad thing to be whipped by someone? Especially when that someone is Sarah!

Casey grunts as he thinks being whipped by a woman is a sign of weakness.

Chuck: and think about it man, I am going to be a father! Like an actual little kid that is both Sarah and me running around. That is just so…… awesome man!

Casey: God I hope it takes after its mother!  
Chuck: So do I really, I hope it has my brains and her courage, strength and common sense!  
Casey: Chuck as much as it sickens me to say this, you are one of the most courageous people I have ever met.  
Chuck: Really Casey?  
Casey: No, not really!

He grunts again and laughs as he finishes the rest of his drink. Chuck looks at him and shakes his head, but then he smirks and lets out a laugh.

Casey: what's so funny?  
Chuck: Oh nothing, I was just thinking about when the baby learns to talk if we can teach it to call you Uncle Sugar Bear!!

Chuck begins to laugh hysterically and falls face first into a pillow on the couch still laughing. Casey is in his recliner looking like he is about to throw his glass at Chuck's head!

Back in DC, Sarah is in her apartment looking around at all of her stuff that she hadn't seen in so long. She reads the text message from Chuck and has a weird look on her face as she was expecting him to say a little more then K. It was 9 at night with the 3 hour time difference, and she had spent most of the day in the air, a nice hot bath and sleep sounded so good to her at the moment, she would try to track Bailey down tomorrow.

As she thought about what she would say to Bailey when she saw her, Sarah noticed she was rubbing her stomach. A slight smile came over her face as she recalled what Chuck said to her earlier that day.

Ever since she started to develop feelings for Chuck, starting a family and settling down was a thought that never entered her mind till then. Was she really ready for this? Give up being a spy and protecting something that was bigger than herself so she could have a family? Would she even be a good mother?

All of the questions just put her back in a confused and stressed out state. She let out a sigh and made a decision that she wasn't going to think about it anymore until she found out that it was true from a doctor!

A couple more hours have passed and back in Cali, we see Chuck passed out on Casey's couch and Casey passed out in his chair when there is a knock on the door and Ellie walks in.

Ellie: CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI!!

Chuck sits up with quickness and grabs his head due to the pain that came from moving to fast. Casey's eyes open wide but he is not threatened when he hears Ellie's voice so he doesn't reach for his gun.

Ellie: I have been worried sick, I have called your phone, I don't know how many times and you have been over here drinking!!  
Chuck: Hey sis, could you like… lower the volume on your tone, I hear echo's in my ears!

Ellie gives him an evil and scary look.

Casey: What time is it?  
Ellie: it's almost 9pm, how long have you 2 been drinking?

Chuck: ever since Sarah left to go bring back Bailey from Washington DC. We need her here, we love her and miss her and really, really want her here. Especially now that Sarah is pregnant, she needs her best friend here!

Ellie's eyes are open so wide they look like they are about to pop out of her head!

Ellie: WHAT!!

The next morning we see Chuck roll over on his back in bed. He yawns as he opens his eyes and stretches. He takes a quick look around his room and tries to remember how he got back to his apartment last night? His head did not hurt as bad as last night but he thinks that was due to the bottle of Advil and glass of water next to his bed.

Ellie must have done this, he thought. She was always looking out for him, making sure he stayed out of trouble. She is going to make a great mother some day! MOTHER...BABY... Oh god Sarah is going to kill me for opening my big mouth!

He reaches for his phone and decides to tell her now while she is on the other side of the country and can't kill him!

As the phone rings we switch to a shot of DC and Sarah's apartment. She is in the kitchen making a cup of hot tea and walks over to her phone and sees that it's Chuck and answers.

Sarah: Good morning Chuck!  
Chuck: hey… Hey Sarah, I just wanted to call and see how you were, I am sorry I didn't do that last night!  
Sarah: It's ok Chuck, Casey told me what you did!  
Chuck: He did? You're not mad are you?  
Sarah: No Chuck I am not mad, just stay away from the scotch ok!  
Chuck: trust me after the migraine I had, that won't be a problem.

Sarah giggles on the other side of the line, which causes Chuck to smile at the sound of her laugh.

Chuck: so your not mad that Ellie and now possibly Awesome know that your pregnant?

Sarah: WHAT?? Chuck I thought I told you not to say anything till we found out for sure!!  
Chuck: Hey...Hey you just said Casey told you everything.  
Sarah: (in an irate tone) well it looks like he didn't because he can keep his mouth shut!!

Chuck thought to himself, no Casey didn't say anything because he knew Sarah was going to kill me and he could laugh about it!

Sarah calms down a little and talks in a low voice.

Sarah: Chuck.

Chuck matches her low tone: Yeah?

Sarah: I'm scared!

Chuck closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, that was the first time he had ever heard her say that.

Chuck: So am I!

There is an uncomfortable silence on the line as neither of them no what to say. Sarah's eyes start to water but she snaps back into gear.

Sarah: I have to go. I am meeting with some people that could tell me where Bailey is!  
Chuck: and what if they don't know?  
Sarah: then I will try to come into contact with her superior!  
Chuck: How hard will that be?  
Sarah: well for an agency that does not exist, it's not going to be easy!  
Chuck: well good luck and I love you.

Sarah has a blushing face as she fidgets with her tea.  
Sarah: I love you to...bye.  
Chuck: Bye.

They both hang up and hope that Bailey won't be too hard to find. Sarah knew she had to be careful out here. She just can't go asking for Bailey while she is undercover, and she really would like to avoid a run in with General Beckman and Director Graham. If they knew she was trying to keep the control of the operation out of their hands and the reason for it, she would be added to a missing persons list!

Chuck makes his way into the kitchen a fixes a cup of coffee and looks over at Ellie who is sitting at the bar watching him.

Ellie: you want some scotch in that? Might make it taste better!

The sarcasm in her voice was undeniable. Chuck new he had some explaining to do.

Chuck: Look Ellie yesterday was a hard day for all of us. We had just gotten back and were upset that Bailey left after she and Sarah got into a fight.

Ellie: what did they get into a fight over, you never told me they fought?

Chuck: It's not really that big a deal, they are just having some best friend trust issues and Bailey thought it would be better for everyone if she got away for a while.

Chuck tried to stick as close to the truth without compromising himself. He could tell that Ellie believed him.

Ellie: ok continue.  
Chuck: When we got back Sarah took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I tried my best not to freak out because I could tell she was freaked out enough for the both of us and told her no matter what things will be ok.

Ellie smiles at her brothers efforts to step up and be a man and putting Sarah's feeling before his.

Ellie: oh my little brother, I think you and Sarah will make great parents, and this will be one lucky kid because it's going to have me for an Aunt!!

Chuck smiles and walks over and wraps his arms around Ellie and squeezes her tight: Thanks sis.

Ellie: You're welcome.

Awesome walks in wearing a towel, he just got out of the shower.

Awesome: Papa Chuck!!

He walks over and bear hugs Chuck, lifting him completely off the ground then setting him back down.

Awesome: This is going to be an awesome experience dude! I mean babies are just so cute and fun, and with Aunt Ellie and Uncle D here, you can count on us to help in anyway we can!

He hugs Chuck again then leaves to get dressed.

Chuck looks at Ellie: If my kid's first word is awesome, he is never going near it again!

They both laugh.

Back in DC, Sarah had met with a few of her reliable sources but came up empty on the whereabouts of Agent Fisher.

It was early afternoon and Sarah was running out of time, for she had to be at her doctor's appointment she had scheduled in an hour. She drove across town to the doctor's office, as soon as she came in and filled out the required paperwork she was taken back to the examining room. She tried to hide the terrified look on her face with a smile when the doctor came in.

As the doctor walks in and reviews her paper work as she introduces herself.

Doctor: Good afternoon Mrs. Bartowski, I am Doctor Walsh.

Sarah: Afternoon.

Doctor Walsh can tell that Sarah is a bit nervous from her frequent amount of fidgeting.

Doctor: Ok Mrs. Bartowski, I need you to lye down and relax so we can find out if you're going to have a baby!

Sarah lies down on the examining table and lets out a sigh and tries to relax.

Doctor Walsh: First time?  
Sarah: is it that obvious?

Doctor Walsh laughs as she puts slight pressure on parts of Sarah's stomach. When Doctor Walsh applies pressure to Sarah's lower stomach Sarah groans a little.

Doctor Walsh: a little sensitive right there.?  
Sarah freaks out: Yes, what does that mean? Am I pregnant?

Doctor Walsh: Calm down Mrs. Bartowski, it could mean several things.  
Sarah: Like what?  
Doctor Walsh: well a lot of woman I see that have the same problem are just really stressed out! From what I can tell that doesn't seem to be your problem!

The doctor laughs at the comment she just made, which causes Sarah to laugh and relax a little bit more.

After the Doctor finishes her examination of Sarah she tells her that they will have confirmation in about an hour when her blood test comes back and the office will call her.

Sarah shakes Doctor Walsh's hand and thanks her for her help.

Doctor Walsh: Just doing my job!

Sarah laughs at that comment as well when she thinks about how many times she has said it.

As she walks out to her car she doesn't pay attention to the black van with tinted windows and no license plate parked next to her. She goes to unlock her door when the vans sliding door quickly opens and a man pulls her into the van.

There is a struggle as the van shakes back and forth then it sits still. We see Sarah unconscious on the floor of the van as the man shuts the sliding door and the van drives off.

Back in California, Chuck walks into the apartment with a few books he had purchased on child birth and proper parenting. He also went by the baby store and picked up a few things. He sits down on the couch with a soda and a slice of left over pizza and started to read the book on child birth. He reads the first few chapters and puts his pizza down as he reads what's involved in the process of child birth and feels a little nauseous.

About half way through the book, Casey walks in the front door and looks at the book selection Chuck is reading.

Casey: What the...  
Chuck: Hey I want to be prepared ok. There is a lot of information in these books!

Casey picks up a few books and throws them back on the table as he reads the titles.

Casey: Proper parenting, how to plan for an unexpected pregnancy. 9 months of Hell!

Just before Casey throws that book back he hesitates and sits down and starts to read it.

Chuck looks over and sees Casey reading the book and has a stunned look on his face.

Casey doesn't even look up at him but he can tell Chuck is looking at him.

Casey: What is it Bartowski? We are all in this together right?  
Chuck smiles: right!  
Casey: But if you ever tell anyone, I will kill you!!

The camera pans out with a shot of the two of them sitting in the living room reading baby books and looking at the pictures.

We see a close up shot of Sarah's face then her body lying on a couch in a rather nice office.

As she starts to come to, she hears a voice over by the window and a figure of a rather tall and stocky fellow.

Man: Welcome back Agent Walker!  
Sarah: Who are you?  
Man: Agent Walker you should know better than to ask those kinds of questions! According to most people we don't exist!

The man comes into clear view of Sarah; she does not feel threatened by him but is rather curious to the way she is being treated.

Man: You can call me Mr. Dylan.

Sarah knew the name was a fake.

Sarah: Ok Mr. Dylan, what is it that you want?  
Mr. Dylan: Oh no Agent Walker, the question is what is it you want?

Sarah looks confused.

Mr. Dylan: We have been watching your every move Agent Walker and when you arrived last night we knew you were coming to try to find Agent Fisher.  
Once you started poking around asking questions we had to put a stop to that. See Agent Walker, Agent Fisher is in a deep cover right now, to pull her out would be suicide so whatever you came here for you can just forget it!

Sarah: NO!

Mr. Dylan: I beg your pardon?  
Sarah: I said no! I came here to fix things with my friend and take her back home where she belongs.  
Mr. Dylan: she belongs here with us.  
Sarah: why don't we let her decide?  
Mr. Dylan: she already did, that is why she came back!

Sarah: Ok Mr. Dylan, I will go back to California after I have had the opportunity to talk with Agent Fisher before her turnover to General Beckman and my Director. If she decides to come back with me you will let her, if she doesn't its no loss to you.

Mr. Dylan thinks about it for a few minutes before coming to a decision. Under any other circumstances he would have said no, but he knew this situation was different. He was actually very impressed by Sarah's determination to find Bailey for she was going against her own agency!

"Agreed, tomorrow night after she completes her mission you will have the opportunity to talk then the following day during our meeting with your supervisors she can announce her decision and whatever she decides is final!"

Sarah: agreed, thank you Mr. Dylan.

Sarah is escorted out of the office and is taken back to her car. She hopes that Bailey will forgive her and come back home. As she starts the car she looks at her cell phone with a missed call and voice message from the Doctors office, as she listens to the message and hears the results of her pregnancy test, a sound of laughter and a sigh escape her as she hangs up phone and thinks about what she just heard!

Casey is over sitting on Chuck's couch looking at another book about the 9 month process of pregnancy. His mind begins to imagine how much pain a woman must go through trying to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out a hole the size of an orange!

He shakes the images that appear in his head and flips the page to an actual picture of the process. He turns the book long ways to see the whole picture. He lets out a long groan as he can tell that it doesn't look pleasant!

Ellie walks in and startles him.

Ellie: Hi John! What are you reading?

Casey is caught off guard and is a bit embarrassed for staring at the picture.

Casey: afternoon, uhh Chuck bought these books to better prepare himself and

I thought I might as well read them to.

Ellie: that is so sweet of you.

She sits down in the chair across from the couch and picks up a book and starts flipping threw the pages. She skims threw a few pages looking at the pictures and reading some of the information. Her facial expressions are ever changing from horrified to stunned.

As she begins to read about the placenta (afterbirth) and how maternal blood loss is limited by the compression of the spiral arteries of the uterus as they pass though the lattice-like uterine muscles of the upper segment. The placenta is usually delivered within 15 minutes of the baby being born. She puts the book back down on the table and looks out into space. The thoughts and images that are going through her mind are freaking her out, and she's a doctor!

Awesome walks: Hey babe! John, how's it goin?

Casey: Devon. Fine.  
Awesome: good to hear. (He looks back at Ellie and can tell she is not all there.)  
Awesome: Hey space cadet! Are you ok?

She snaps out of it and looks up: Honey were adopting... ok!

She gets up from the chair and walks to her room and shuts the door.

Awesome is confused: Ok...what has gotten into her?

Casey grabs a book and hands it to him.

Casey: here, try a little light reading then you will understand!

Awesome looks at the book then back towards the bedroom and doesn't know what to do so he sits down and begins to read.

We switch over to Chuck, who is in his room lying on the bed. His perplexed facial expression shows that he is deep in thought. Was he ready for this? Would he even be a good father? He shakes the questions from his head and thinks about what Sarah must be thinking, she never thought about these things or did she?

If she is pregnant would she want to keep it or… No, there is no way abortion is anywhere in the cards, but what about giving it up for adoption? Having a kid when you're a spy cannot be very good for business! Chuck massages his temples as he can foresee a very long talk with Sarah if she is pregnant!

He looks at his watch and decides to call Sarah to see what progress she has made, if any and what happened at her appointment.

Just as he reaches for his phone it begins to ring.

Chuck answers: that is weird I was just about to call you!  
Sarah: well I beat you to the punch! Guess what? Today when I was looking for Bailey, I was kidnapped by her agency after my doctor's appointment!  
Chuck: WHAT!? Are you ok?  
Sarah: Yes I am fine, I talked with her supervisor and will be able to talk to her tomorrow after she completes her mission.  
Chuck: that's great, I guess you didn't have to try and find them huh? They found you!  
Sarah: yah I guess I was being watched ever since I landed!  
Chuck: that's kinda creepy!  
Sarah: now I just need to convince her that I trust her and we need her to come back home.

Chuck lets out a grunt.

Sarah: what was that? (She laughs)  
Chuck: nothing, you called here home.  
Sarah: well Chuck that is my home now, anywhere I am with you is home to me!  
Chuck: that's funny, I was about to say the same about you.

They blush as they feel flattered by the sentiments they both exchange.

Sarah is looking at her computer when she receives an email from Bailey with urgent written in the subject space.

She clicks on the email and reads the message,

Sarah, I know you and I need to talk but my supervisor told me you were here in DC and I need your help! Please meet me at Harpers Ferry ASAP!  
Bailey.

Sarah: Chuck I need to go I think Bailey is in trouble!  
Chuck: wait what did the doctor say?  
Sarah is rushing to get her gun and a knife: Chuck now is not the time, I love you but I have to go...bye  
Chuck: Sarah wait...

It was too late Sarah had already hung up and was out the door.

Chuck hit end on his phone and laid back on his bed: God that woman gets on my last nerve when she does that!!

About an hour and a half later Sarah arrives in the old colonial town of Harpers Ferry. The town was small with a few tourists looking through the old historic civil war museums and old colonial houses. The place seemed peaceful and quiet, a little to quiet for someone who is trained to sense trouble.

Sarah walked around with a tourist group trying not to stick out till she was either contacted or found a clue to follow. When the tour ended and the group dispersed, the tour guide confronted Sarah.

Tour Guide: May I help you?  
Sarah: No thank you, I am just learning a bit of history!  
Tour Guide: Well if its history you're after, try hiking up the trail to Jefferson Rock! There is a lot of history up there!  
Sarah: Thank you, I might just do that!

Sarah smiles at the guide and the smile is returned as the guide leaves to go start another tour. Sarah looks at the map which shows the hiking trail to Jefferson Rock to be a moderate hike of only .08 miles. She laughs at the fact that it has been a while since she has been on a hike but as she starts walking she notices she is the only one on the trail.

As she gets deeper and deeper into the woods, she starts to become more alert. The only sounds she hears are from the birds and surrounding wildlife as well as the rushing sound of water coming from the Potomac and the Shenandoah River.

She rounds the final bend of the trail when a camouflaged figure runs out and knocks her to the ground and holds her very still with their hand over her mouth.

Bailey: Sarah, what the hell are you doing here?  
Sarah: You sent me an email saying you needed my help!  
Bailey: I did not; you are not exactly the person I would be contacting if I needed help right now!

Sarah: why are we whispering and why are you wearing that?  
Bailey: I tracked some leads to Fulcrum here to Harpers Ferry; they have been working out here in secret under Washington's radar. When I arrived here, it turned into a giant game of man hunt.

Sarah is a little alarmed: and who is hunting who?

Bailey looks around when she hears sticks cracking not to far from where they lay.

Bailey: At the moment…  
Sarah: Oh geez Bailey!

Bailey: Listen to me, when I let go of you run to those rocks down there by the river and take cover.  
Sarah: No, not without you!  
Bailey: Sarah now is not the time and I will be right behind you!

Sarah agrees and Bailey takes one last look around then let's go of Sarah. As she is running towards the river she notices Bailey didn't follow her but is still on the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees a man come out from behind a tree and has a gun pointed at her, before she could reach for her gun a shot rings out and Sarah stops dead in her tracks.

She looks around and sees she is not hurt, then looks at the man as he falls to the ground. Bailey walks over to Sarah with a smile on her face.

Sarah: you used me as bait!?  
Bailey: Yep, how else was I suppose to get us out of this mess?

Sarah looks at her and starts laughing: I guess I deserve that.  
Bailey: Why are you here Sarah?

Sarah looks at her with a sad and apologetic face. She turns and walks next to the edge of the mountain with nothing below them except rocks and the river. Sarah had rehearsed what she would say to Bailey in this moment, but everything that was in her mind was now a blank. She paces back and forth trying to say something…anything, then when she looks back up at Bailey her eyes are filled with tears.

Bailey cannot stand the sight of seeing Sarah in tears and walks up to her and hugs her tightly and tells her it's ok.

Sarah breaks the hug: No it's not ok! I trust you…I do… and I want you to know that, and I want you to know that we need you, all of us Casey, Chuck, me. We want you to comeback home…I want you to comeback home!

Bailey looks at Sarah and can tell that she is telling the truth and the fact she has held these emotions inside has been killing her.

Bailey lets out a sigh and turns around to think and when she does she sees a fist flying at her hitting her in the face knocking her to the ground.

She stumbles to her feet and wipes the blood from her mouth. "I knew there was another one of you following me!" She gets in a defensive position and is caught off guard when she sees Sarah reach for her gun. As the man sees her attention being drawn away he lunges at Bailey swinging his arm around for another punch.

Bailey looks back and moves to block his arm but is over-powered by his speed and weight, knocking her off balance and the two fall over the side of the mountain.

Sarah is shocked and horrified as she watches Bailey fall over the side, she screams her name as she runs to the edge and looks over the side.

Looking down she sees the man laid out on the rocks with blood running down the sides of the rock, there is no way he could have survived that fall landing the way he did. She looks around some more but can't see Bailey!

After continuously scanning up and down stream she sees Bailey emerge from the water a short distance away and collapse on the river bank. Sarah runs to her and pulls her out and away from the water. Her head is bleeding from hitting the rocks but she is conscious.

Sarah wraps her arms around Bailey to keep her warm, for the water temperature was very cold and Bailey was shivering. Sarah pulls out her cell phone and request helicopter evac, at Harpers Ferry near Jefferson's Rock. After she hangs up, she holds on to Bailey tightly to keep her from going into shock.

Bailey: You know what...?  
Sarah: What?  
Bailey: You're bad luck!  
Sarah laughs: Why do you say that?  
Bailey: Because when I am around you my chances of getting killed seem to increase!  
Sarah: That may be true but if you weren't around who else would save me?  
Bailey laughs then shivers: Your team seems to be doing a pretty good job with that!  
Sarah: Our team!

Bailey looks up at her then back down as she grabs onto one of Sarah's arms that are wrapped around her and holds it tight.

Bailey: Right! Our team!  
Sarah smiles and hugs her tightly again: Thank you!

The helicopter is in view and Sarah helps Bailey up and they walk to the landing area.

Bailey: Don't thank me yet, we need to straighten out a few things first, especially with your bosses.  
Sarah: Just as long as we all can stay together I don't care, oh yeah there is another reason why I want you to comeback!  
Bailey: What's that?

They climb into the helicopter and get situated, then the pilot takes off. Inside you see Sarah talking to Bailey and the expression on Bailey's face is unreadable.

Back in California, Ellie walks out of her bedroom and sees Chuck, Casey and Awesome in the living room all reading baby books, talking about the different stages of pregnancy and things you need to do to help your baby be healthy. She smiles and giggles at the sight thinking it is funny yet adorable that 3 grown men are taking such and interest in the process.

Ellie: Chuck have you heard from Sarah?  
Chuck: Not yet, she said she will call me in a little while.  
Ellie: Well I hope it's soon, I am dieing to know what the results are!  
Chuck: you and me both Sis, you and me both!

Chuck stands up and walks into his room and looks down at this cute little baby outfit he had bought when he went to the baby store. He knew it was too early to buy any cloths, he didn't even know what the sex of the baby was or if there was an actual baby. He just saw it and had to buy it! It was tan with black letters that read, "My mommy and daddy love me with all of their hearts!" He looks at it and smiles thinking that he hopes Sarah will love it just as much as he does!

Just then his phone starts to ring and he answers it without looking to see who it is.

Chuck: SARAH?  
Sarah: yeah, I am here.  
Chuck: Good, thanks for hanging up on me and leaving me in the lurch!  
Sarah: I am sorry about that, I had to help Bailey.  
Chuck: So you found her and talked to her, is she coming back?  
Sarah: Yes Chuck she is coming back! We had a long talk and worked things out and we should be home tomorrow night after we talk to General Beckman and Graham.

Chuck makes a happy noise and jumps slightly in the air. Sarah hears this and laughs.

Chuck: and what about the other?

Sarah lets out a sigh as we see Chuck's face as she tells him the results. His smile turns into a flat expression. Sarah finishes talking and tells him she will call him in the morning. Chuck hangs up the phone and puts the baby outfit back down on the dresser and walks into the living room.

Ellie: Was that Sarah? What did she say?

She can tell by his expression that he doesn't know what to say. He walks up to her and gives her a big hug as he lets out a sigh.

Chuck: She found Bailey and they are coming home tomorrow night!

Ellie is a little confused about her brother's behavior and rubs his back: Ok, that's good news, what about the baby? Is she pregnant?

Chuck doesn't release Ellie from the hug, instead he tightens his grip as he whispers in her ear.

Chuck: I hope you're ready to be an Aunt!!  
Ellie: WHAT!! REALLY!!

Chuck lets her go and has his big Chuckish grin on his face with a few tears in his eyes. Ellie starts to jump up and down as Awesome and Casey walk over.

Chuck: I'm going to be a daddy!! (He laughs and cries tears of joy)  
Awesome: YES!! Papa Chuck… That is awesome!

Casey holds out his hand: Congratulations Chuck!

Chuck reaches his hand out and grabs hold and they have a very manly handshake.

Chuck: Thanks Casey.

They all laugh and hug Chuck and go sit back down in the living room.

The next morning in DC, Sarah and Bailey are in Mr. Dylan's office talking about operation management and controllability. After the long discussion they all agreed on some terms that will benefit everyone and will allow Sarah and Chuck to continue their relationship and start a family.

Sarah: So you are the one that sent me the email to go help Bailey? And that was also your informant acting as a tour guide?

Mr. Dylan: That is correct Agent Walker, I had to put you 2 in a situation where you could work things out, and what better way than fighting for your lives!

Sarah: But I thought you wanted to keep Bailey here?

Mr. Dylan: I do, she is our best Agent, but I also understand that the heart is always going to play a factor in our jobs no matter how hard we try not to let it, and I think in this situation following what the heart says will benefit everyone.

Sarah: I wish you were my boss!  
Bailey: Well if you think about it…he kinda is now!

Mr. Dylan lets out a laugh as Sarah and Bailey look at each other and smirk. He was right though, and it worked. Now the only thing they had to worry about was this meeting with General Beckman and Director Graham. They all stand up and head for the conference room down the hall.

Inside the conference room there is a long oval table with General Beckman and Director Graham sitting at the end of it. They stand up when they hear the doors open and see Mr. Dylan walk in followed by Bailey then Sarah. Graham and Beckman are stunned to see Sarah there.

Graham: Agent Walker what are you doing here?  
Mr. Dylan: Agent Walker is here on my request, she assisted Agent Fisher yesterday in taking down some members of Fulcrum that we were tracking.

Beckman: What is this… are we going to turnover or what?  
Mr. Dylan: Still haven't found any patients have you Martha?  
Beckman: How dare you address me by my first name, you are still the loose cannon you were when we were married!

Sarah and Bailey are shocked.

Bailey: Wait… What?? You were married to her?  
Mr. Dylan: Briefly, till I saw the light! (He shoots a smartass smile at Beckman)

Bailey and Sarah just sit back in there chairs waiting for the shit to hit the fan!

Graham: Can we get back to the matter at hand? We are here for the turnover of the operation.

Bailey: After much consideration I have decided to remain in control of the operation with some extra details.  
Beckman: what details?

Bailey looks up at Mr. Dylan.

Mr. Dylan: Some of the details will be discussed by us after Agent Walker and Agent Fisher are well on their way back to California, but for now we will go over the primary ones.

1.Agent Fisher is the commanding Agent of the operation and will report only to me on matters of the intersect.  
2.The intersect will receive information updates to keep him a valuable asset to us.

Beckman: We will make an upload of the Beta intersect for Mr. Bartowski to view, will that do?  
Mr. Dylan: For now!

Graham: Sarah I am outraged that you would go behind our back and betray us! You will be punished!  
Beckman: I think its time for Agent Walker to be re-assigned don't you?  
Graham: I was thinking the same thing myself.

Sarah has a worried expression on her face as she turns to Bailey.

Mr. Dylan: Actually, if you have Agent Walker removed from this operation we will also send back Agent Casey and the CIA and NSA will have no further contact or receive any information regarding the intersect. And I'm sure the big boys upstairs would love to hear all the dirty little details of your fuck ups!

Graham lets out a long frustrated sigh: Fine, just so we can have some say in the matter, we can deal.

Bailey: You will, not a whole lot of say but your opinions will be dually noted!

Mr. Dylan: If I may, I will finish the rest of these details, and then you two can get back to California!

Bailey: Sorry, please continue!

3.The CIA and NSA will be permanently assigning Agents Walker and Casey to the operation and can only be removed by Agent Fisher or myself.  
4.All data and mission reports will be shared by our agencies.  
5.Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski are allowed to pursue a real relationship without fear of being compromised.

Director Graham and General Beckman look at each other and agree to the terms, if they had a say in the matter anyway.

Bailey and Sarah smile at them as they stand up to leave the room and let the bosses handle the rest.

Mr. Dylan: You two be safe on your way back and I want baby updates Agent Walker!  
Sarah: Yes Sir! (She smiles as she sees the look of pure surprise on her supervisors face!)

As they walk out of the conference room Bailey puts her arm around a very happy and relieved Sarah.

Bailey: Let's go home mommy!

They smile at each other as they walk away from the conference room. The camera pans out with a shot of the smiling best friends walking and laughing as they head on their way home!


	8. UnBorn Catastrophy Part 1

We begin the morning after the thrilling news that Sarah and Chuck are going to have a baby together and Sarah convinced Bailey to come back home!

It's 4 am and we see Sarah and Bailey sneaking back into the apartment complex, for they just caught the red eye back to California and wanted to surprise everyone.

As they walked into the apartment they see Chuck passed out on the couch with a baby book on his chest. Sarah smiles at the sight of him, then sees that Casey is asleep, snoring in the recliner also with a baby book in his arms.

Bailey: (in a low whisper) this is so cute! We should get a picture!

Sarah can't help but to laugh.

Bailey walks over to the hall closet and pulls out 2 blankets. She drapes one over Casey causing him to stir and wake up slightly.

Bailey whispers to him to go back to sleep, and kisses his cheek. He sighs and has a smile on his face as he gets comfortable in the chair and nods back to sleep.

Sarah takes the other blanket and does the same to Chuck. After she covers him with the blanket she tries to pull the book from his grasp. She nearly pries the book loose and looks at the pages in it. She is surprised to see that he had already marked the important pages with sticky notes and made comments on them. She places the book on the coffee table and kisses his forehead while running her fingers through his hair.

Bailey watches while Sarah does this and can tell that not only would she be protecting Chuck, but she would be protecting them all. She couldn't run away like she did when she and Sarah got into a fight, or even Casey. This was now her life! The part of the job that was bigger than herself and needed protecting and she wasn't going to let anything try to destroy it!

Bailey: Hey, let's go get some sleep and in the morning we can have a team meeting.

Sarah stands up and lets out a sigh while shaking her head in agreement. They take their bags upstairs, climb into their beds and fall asleep.

A few hours have passed and it is now 9 am. Sarah is sleeping with her mask over her eyes blocking out the bright sunlight. She is lying with her body facing away from the door when she hears the door to her room open and feels someone sit next to her on the bed.

Sarah (in a sleepy groaning voice): Chuck its early!! Either get in bed and go to sleep or come back later!

Ellie: Well I guess I will come back later after you are well rested!

Sarah sits up in bed and pulls off her masks looking at Ellie who is dressed in her scrubs ready to go to work.

Sarah: Ellie...sorry. (She wipes the sleep from her eyes and pulls her hair back out of her face) Bailey and I caught the red eye back last night so we could surprise everyone today.

Ellie: I see the surprises never stop with you! (She says with a smile)  
Sarah smiles and places her hand on her stomach. "Yeah...well, this was just as much a surprise to me as it was for everyone else!!"

Ellie: I bet...Look Sarah, I know this is something you two weren't expecting but I'm going to tell you the same thing Devon and I told Chuck! If there is anything…and I mean anything you need, you can count on us for support! And we will be there every step of the way because we are family now!

Sarah has a soft smile on her face with a few tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you Ellie!"

They embrace in a hug then break as Ellie stands up and walks back towards the door.

Ellie: Well I have to go to work, but later we should talk about plans for the nursery!  
Sarah: nursery?  
Ellie: Yes silly, where else is the baby going to sleep?

Ellie laughs as she leaves Sarah's room. Sarah lays back down on her pillow and smiles at the image of a nursery with all types of stuffed animals and a cradle with all sorts of baby things!

Down stairs Ellie walks to the front door as Chuck wakes up and sees that Casey is not in the recliner, then looks at Ellie who is about to leave and throws the blanket off of him.

Chuck: Hey sis, did you just put this on me?  
Ellie: No. Sarah or Bailey must have when they got in this morning.  
Chuck: WHAT!! Their home? I thought they weren't coming home till this afternoon?  
Ellie: Well they wanted to surprise you so they took the red eye last night.

Chuck has a smile on his face a mile wide, Ellie sees this and can't help but to smile.

Ellie: I have to go but tonight...dinner?  
Chuck: Yeah… That sound...great!  
Ellie: ok...have a good day!  
Chuck: Bye sis.

As Ellie leaves Chuck gets up and walks upstairs towards Sarah's room. As he walks down the hallway he notices Bailey's door is cracked and he takes a peek inside. He sees a suitcase and some clothes on the floor, and then as he scans up to the bed he notices two figures in the bed. One is Bailey lying on her side with the second figure with their arm draped over her. He piers in for a closer look and a chill goes down his spine and a sick feeling turns his stomach.

Chuck: eeeewwww...Bailey and Casey?? My eyes!! My eyes have been tainted!!

He backs away and shuts the door trying to shake the image of his cousin and Mr. Itchy trigger finger out of his mind. He rubs his eyes as he finally makes his way to Sarah's room. As he looks in he just watches her for a second thinking if all of this was real? Was he dreaming? This beautiful woman that he feel in love with the first moment he saw her is actually in love with him, and is also going to have his baby!?

If the smile on Chucks face got any wider he would look like Joan Rivers! He walked over to the bed and slowly climbed in wrapping his arms around Sarah resting his head in between her shoulder and neck. Sarah let out a relaxing sigh as he squeezed her tight and kissed her neck.

Chuck: good morning beautiful!  
Sarah: (in a sleepy voice) good morning!  
Chuck: How was your flight?

Sarah laughs: It was good. It was worth it coming home and seeing you and Casey asleep, both holding onto baby books!

Chuck grunts: yeah speaking of Casey I just saw him and my cousin in bed together! That is a sight I never wish to see again!  
Sarah: That doesn't surprise me. I guess things between them sparked in Mexico because I went to Bailey's room and he was getting dressed and they were very friendly when no one was around.  
Chuck: Great, I am going to have nightmares for the rest of my life!

Sarah laughs and rolls on top of him. "I think I can help make the nightmares go away!"

Chuck is happy but is a little hesitant and doesn't quite know what to do as Sarah goes in for a kiss.

"What about the baby?"  
Sarah: what about it?  
Chuck: well don't you think we need to discuss plans for the future?

Sarah rolls back over and lets out a disappointed groan.

"Chuck we have plenty of time to discuss what we feel is best for this baby and its future!"

Chuck: That's the thing Sarah, we don't! Before you know it 9 months will be here and the double lives of regular world and spy world are going to be a little too much to worry about with a baby and to be honest we really need to talk about what we, as in you and I want for our future!

Sarah: Chuck! Let me worry about the missions and spy stuff and as for you and I, how about we discuss that tonight on a real date?  
Chuck: A real date?  
Sarah: Yes a real date, if you think about it we never had a real one where it was just you and me, with no hidden agenda or bugs and GPS. We can have a real couple conversation!  
Chuck: I like the sound of that! Just you and me, then we can discuss the baby!  
Sarah: On 1 condition!  
Chuck: What's that?  
Sarah: lay off the baby books! You're stating to sound like that Dr. Spock guy!  
Chuck: No way, Spock wasn't the doctor Bones was the doctor!

Sarah looks at him with a weird and questioning look. "You are such a NERD!!"

She turns her body away from him and looks out the window while letting out an annoyed sigh.

Chuck: What did I say?

Over in Bailey's room, Bailey awakens to find Casey's arm draped over her. As she sits up Casey also wakes up and smiles.

Casey: Hi.  
Bailey smiles: good morning. When did you sneak into my bed?  
Casey: about 3 hours ago! I wanted to make sure you wouldn't run away again!  
Bailey: That's not going to happen!

She lies back down and stares at the ceiling.

Casey: what are you thinking about?

Bailey lets out a long breath: I am thinking about my cousin and Sarah, and how this baby is going to change everything for them and for us all!

Casey: They should have thought about that before jumping in bed together! Now they have to face the consequences!

Bailey: That was a rather rude comment. I thought you were happy about the baby?  
Casey: what gave you that impression?  
Bailey: I don't know, maybe seeing you passed out in my chair reading a baby book?!  
Casey: That was just part of my cover of being Chuck's friend, and I see the baby book stuff as being prepared and mission ready!  
Bailey: Right! Whatever you say Casey! And what about being Sarah's friend, or mine? Is that all just a cover to you to?  
Casey: It's just a job!  
Bailey: No Casey, it stopped being just a job a long time ago. I could see that when I first got here!  
Casey: So what is it now if it's not just a job?  
Bailey: Keeping my cousin safe as well as Sarah and their baby is my number 1 priority. It's not just a job to me anymore...it's personal!

Down stairs Chuck is about to leave for work when he sees Bailey in the kitchen making a cup of tea. He thought about what he should say to her, "thanks for abandoning us when things got bad!" Or "welcome back, how long do you plan on staying this time?" He still couldn't find the right words to say so he just waved to her and walked out closing the door behind him, at the same time Sarah came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Bailey: I see he is still upset with me!  
Sarah: I'm sure he will forgive you in time. I mean if it weren't for you we would still be controlled by Beckman and Graham, and Chuck and I would have never gotten together!

Bailey: So when are you two going to have "the" conversation?

Sarah: We were going to go out on a date tonight but he told Ellie we would have dinner with them, so we might go for a walk on the beach afterwards.

Bailey: That sounds nice, a romantic walk on the beach talking about the future!!  
Sarah: Don't get ahead of yourself; I am not ready for that kind of commitment. I mean it's nice to think about but I don't think I could handle all of that right now, it took everything I had to tell him I loved him.

Bailey: with everything that has happened in his life with his mom leaving and college….Jill, and now with all this intersect stuff, he is going to want some sort of emotional security in his life, and if you ask me, I think you need some too!

Bailey looks at Sarah as she can see the wheels turning in her head; she takes a sip of her tea then heads back upstairs to get ready for the day.

At the buy more, Chuck is in a daze at the nerd herd desk when Morgan jumps up on the desk scaring Chuck causing him to fall out of his chair!

Chuck: MORGAN!!

Morgan (laughing): sorry dude, but that was classic! What's up? Talk to your old buddy Morgan!

Chuck: Not right now Morgan, it's a little complicated.

Morgan: Chuck...dude…it's me, the one you can tell your deepest, darkest secrets to. So come on, lay it on me.  
Chuck: ok...but you can't tell anyone!! I mean it Morgan!  
Morgan: come on tell me...tell me...tell me.

He jumps around like a little kid waiting for their birthday present.

Chuck: Ok...Sarah and I...  
Morgan: Sarah and you... What man?  
Chuck: Sarah and I are going to have a baby!

Morgan: WHAT!! YOU KNOCKED HER UP?

Half of the store looks over at Chuck and all he can do is smile and turn a little red with embarrassment.

Chuck: Thanks buddy, remind me never to tell you anything ever again!  
Morgan: hey, what am I here for huh, and I'm sure no one was paying attention.

Just as Morgan finished that statement Jeff and Lester walk up.

Lester: so Chuck, you knocked up the wiener chick! What a way to get tied down into that relationship!  
Jeff: I wouldn't mind her tying me down!  
Lester: I meant how ole Chuck here will only be with her and no other woman because he will be a daddy.

Jeff: I'm still not seeing a problem, I mean Sarah is hot! She is going to be a MILF!  
Chuck: Watch it Jeff! (He warned)

Jeff smiles a very large and scary smile then winks at Chuck.

Morgan: So what are you going to do, marry her?  
Chuck: I don't know what I'm going to do Morgan? I just need some time to think.  
Morgan: Well if you need any advice you can always talk to the master.  
Chuck: Right, because you have so much experience in this area!  
Morgan: well no...But I'm sure I can help out somehow.  
Chuck: thanks Morg...but I think I am just going to hide back in the cage and think for a while.

A few hours and a couple of fixed hard drives later Chuck is still puzzled about what he is going to do about his future with Sarah and a baby! He lays his head down on the desk to think, his ears perk up when he hears the back door open and close and the wonderful aroma of a large meat lovers pizza fills the room. As he lifts his head he sees Bailey standing in font of the desk holding a pizza.

Bailey: I thought we could have lunch together and talk! If you're free?

Chuck: yeah...yes I'm free.

He clears the table of computer parts and hard drives so she can set down the pizza. He thought he would try and make small talk till the serious issues came up. "So how has your day been so far?"

Bailey: uumm...good. I went and got my job back at the spy shop.

Chuck: they hired you again?

Bailey: yes well after their supposed robbery and my leave of absence to heal from my injury, they saw no reason why I couldn't have my job back!

Chuck: so I guess this mean you plan on staying longer than 3 months this time?

Bailey put down her slice of pizza and wiped her mouth with her napkin. The harsh yet hurt tone that had come from Chuck was too unavoidable.

Bailey: I am sorry about that Chuck. I have no excuse for it except that I thought it would be best for everyone if I left things as they were. I was...I was trying to do what was best for you!

Chuck: and leaving me without so much as a goodbye was what you thought? Way to show you care there cousin! I guess desertion runs in your side of the family!

Bailey laughs sarcastically: You know what, if I didn't care so much about you I wouldn't have accepted this mission in he first place! Or decided to come back when Sarah pleaded with me that we all needed each other! Then I find out that you got her pregnant! I could have stayed in DC continuing to take down fulcrum and Sarah would have been reassigned and you would have never seen her or your baby again so don't go telling me about how much I care about you Chuck because obviously you have no idea!!

Bailey storms out the back door of the Buy More leaving Chuck on the verge of tears. He finally realized that this situation was no longer just his and Sarah's to worry about, and that in fact Bailey had been looking out for his and Sarah's best interest the whole time regardless of her own. He reached back grabbing the back of his head letting out an aggravated groan. He felt like such a jerk.

He couldn't take being at work anymore so he told Big Mike that he was going on his lunch break and would be back in a few minutes. Big Mike just waved for him to get lost for he was consumed watching a movie.

Chuck gets in the herder and drives home with a million things on his mind. As he gets to Sarah's apartment and walks into her room where she is on the bed reading a file and taking notes, he falls on the bed next to her and lets out a sigh and a groan.

Sarah pulls herself away from the file and looks down at Chuck and smiles.

"Bad day?"

Chuck: you could say that. Bailey came over and I kind of went off on her.

Sarah: Chuck...I know that when she left it hurt you and she knows that more than anyone but you have to know that she came back because she loves you and wants us to be happy.

Chuck: I know that, she made that very clear in her retaliation, and what makes it worse is that I said desertion must run in her side of the family!

Sarah is shocked and pissed that those words left his mouth about Bailey. She smacks him hard on the back and tells him to "go apologize right now!"

Chuck rolls off the bed to avoid another lashing.

Sarah: Chuck, I was going to tell you this tonight but now is as good of time as any. When we were in DC talking to Bailey's boss, she made up a few terms and had Beckman and Graham agree to them.

Chuck: terms? What are you talking about?

Sarah: well the short version is that you would receive information upgrades so we can keep you as an asset. Another is that Casey and I are permanently assigned to you and could only be removed by Bailey or her boss Mr. Dylan. And the last one was that you and I could have a real relationship without fear of being compromised!

Chuck: she did all of that for us?

Sarah: yes Chuck, the only way we could still be assigned to you is if you remain an asset to the government, that's where the uploads come in. Do you want to do that?

Chuck : Yes! If that is what it will take to keep us together then yes! I need to go talk to her. But you and me later…after dinner??

Sarah: yes we can discuss our situation later!

At the spy shop, Bailey's first job was to inventory the store then record the information in the stores old computer. She goes from shelf to shelf with a note pad and pen and marks down every item and their quantity. She wasn't in the best of moods but she couldn't be angry with Chuck, for he was half right, leaving was something she did very well, a trait that could possibly run in her family!

The more she thought about it the more aggravated she became, she got to the final shelf and threw the notepad down on it and walked to the counter where Casey stood.

Bailey: Were closed, and I am not in the mood to deal with you right now!  
Casey: well you are just going to have to get over it! I am here on business not…pleasure!

Casey looks Bailey up and down and gave a sarcastic grin that was not well received by Bailey.

Bailey: trust me the only pleasure you will be receiving is from yourself! Now tell me what's going on then leave!

Casey: I got a call from the General, they need our assistance for a mission.

Bailey: Fine! We will have a video conference with them in a few hours and I will contact my boss as well. (She lets out a sigh, she wasn't ready to work on mission stuff yet with all of the personal stuff undelt with!)

Casey: you know, if your getting this stressed out about coming back maybe you should have stayed in DC!

Bailey: I am not stressed out about being back, I am getting stressed out thinking about how I can prove to my cousin that this is it for me, that I'm not going anywhere. And I am getting stressed out thinking about how well I will be able to protect Sarah and the baby, and I am just stressed out from all of this emotional crap that I never had worry about before!

Bailey's slight breakdown causes her to put her head down on the counter balling up her fists and taking in some deep breaths to calm down. Casey is standing behind her not sure about what he should do. He raises his hand to put on her shoulder for comfort but withdrawals slowly, he backs away from her and says in a quiet voice, "you're not the only one that is worried about things here!"

As he exits the shop Bailey slams her fist down hard on the counter then pushes the old computer off the counter causing it to shatter into a million pieces as it hits the ground. She lets out a sigh and a whimper as she grabs the broom to sweep up the pieces. After the remains of the computer have been picked up Bailey hears the bell on the door ring as someone enters.

Bailey: We're closed!  
Chuck: Even for a cousin that's been acting like a jerk and wants to apologize?

Bailey puts the dust pan down on the counter as Chuck walks up to her.

Chuck: Look, I ah... (Chuck is moving his hands around trying to find the right words to say.)

Bailey can tell by the sad expression on his face that he was sorry even though he didn't know how to say it. A few tears welled up in her eyes and she just through her arms around Chuck squeezing him tight. Chuck was caught slightly off guard but regained his bearings and hugged her back.

Bailey: I'm sorry Chuck.  
Chuck: No, I'm sorry! I had no right to say the things I did, not after all the things you have done for me and given up so I could be happy.  
Bailey: I swear to you that I won't leave again!

Chuck hugs his cousin tighter and as they break apart wiping the tears from their eyes, Chuck looks over and sees the broken computer.

Chuck: not even I can fix that!

Bailey laughs as she wipes away the last of her tears.

Chuck: you will have to come to the Buy More with me and I will give you a good deal on one of our newer models. This thing looks like it still has DOS?

They both laugh and head for the door, Chuck is walking behind Bailey when he puts his arms around Bailey's shoulders, hugging her again as they walk out the door.

The evening sky is lit up like a picture with its pretty orange and pink colors darkening with the approaching night. We see Chuck, Casey and Bailey walk into Sarah and Bailey apartment tired from a long day of civilian work.  
Chuck and Bailey are laughing and wrestling around like 2 kids aggravating each other while Casey awaits the video conference.

Casey: Can we please get this over with? Family time is making me sick!

Bailey gives Casey a pout look and calls for Sarah to come down stairs. As she makes her way down and takes her usual place next to Chuck the new HD flat screen TV turns on with General Beckman and Director Graham on one side of the screen and in another office Mr. Dylan is on the other side.

Chuck: Who is that?  
Bailey: My boss!  
Chuck: oh…ok.

Mr. Dylan: It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Bartowski! I have heard nothing but good things from your cousin and team.

Chuck is a little embarrassed and nervous receiving praise from a high ranking official. "Thank you Sir"

Mr. Dylan: Now to business. What is it that needs taken care of? (His question obviously directed to Beckman and Graham)

Graham: we have received some Intel that a highly trained French assassin has gone into hiding in the Los Angles area.  
Beckman: Peter Vigo was on a mission when a burn notice was put out on him by his agency.

A picture of Vigo appears on the screen. Chuck has a flash seeing Vigo's service record, aliases and confirmed kills. "This man is crazy! He has over 250 kills in over 13 different countries!"

Mr. Dylan: He is not crazy Mr. Bartowski, he is good! And your cousin there, has way more kills than that!"

Chuck's head snaps quickly over to look at Bailey and sees the smirk on her face, which causes Casey to grunt, "Show off!"

Bailey: So what is it you would like us to do?  
Graham: Find Vigo and turn him in to us! A French Agent always has some useful information.

Mr. Dylan: Good! Go do a little shake -n- bake then turn him over to the CIA.

Bailey: Yes sir!  
Casey: What did he just say?  
Chuck: I don't know but it just made me hungry!  
Casey: idiot!

Beckman: Wait a minute, your not going to tell them how they should proceed in the matter?  
Mr. Dylan: No, my agents are trained well. I don't believe in micro managing my agents, it shows poor leadership!

Beckman is not happy with that snide remark and turns up her nose as she logs off her side of the screen. Mr. Dylan just smiles and tells the team good luck as he signs off.

Chuck: I like him!

They all turn to Bailey.

Sarah: what is shake -n- bake?

Bailey: you know that stuff you buy at the grocery store with the bread crumbs in the bag and you put the chicken in it and shake it up really good then put it in the oven to bake! (Bailey is trying not to laugh at Sarah's irritated expression) I will explain later, right now I think we need to go see Ellie before she shakes and bakes us!

After dinner Casey and Bailey walk into Bailey's apartment to discuss mission plans and shake-n- bake, while Chuck and Sarah take a drive down to the beach. As they walk hand in hand down the beach looking out at the lights coming from the far off ships in the distance, Chuck sits down in the sand with Sarah sitting in between his legs leaning back into his chest. Chuck wraps his arms around Sarah, holding her close as they relax listening to the sounds of the ocean.

Sarah: This is nice, I like being here like this.

Chuck holds her tight and lets out a happy sigh.

Chuck: are you happy?  
Sarah: Yes, I am.

Chuck: I mean are you happy with this baby thing? I know it wasn't on the agenda, it sure wasn't on my agenda for a few more years but now that it has happened and all the things we have going on in our lives it just seems like…

Sarah reaches back and pulls Chuck's face down to hers and kisses him deeply.

Chuck is at a loss for words and is in a slight daze.

Sarah: you're babbling, and I know this wasn't planned but it has been something I have been thinking about for a while.  
Chuck: Really?  
Sarah: sure, I would often think what it would be like to have a normal life with a family and children.

Chuck has a big slap happy grin on his face that is unavoidable to Sarah.

Sarah: What?  
Chuck: nothing, I just never heard you talk like that before.  
Sarah: its you… you bring out the worst in me!  
Chuck: and you in me!

Chuck lowers his head back down giving Sarah a long intimate kiss that takes Sarah's breath away.

Chuck breaks the kiss and softly whispers, "I love you!"

Sarah pulls his face back down, "I love you", they kiss again hungrily and intensely.

Chuck lays back in the sand with Sarah on top of him, neither of their lips parting the others. Chuck places one arm around Sarah's waist then runs his other hand up her back then entangling it in her hair.

Sarah's hands are wrapped around chuck's arm and shoulder with the other on his chest griping tightly to his shirt. Their kiss slowly comes to an end as Sarah sits up on her hands with chuck underneath her breathing heavily. A smile emerges on her face as her eyes reflect a happy and loving stare. Chuck is mesmerized by her eyes like she had bewitched him body and soul that without thinking he says "Marry me Sarah!?"

Sarah: WHAT??

Chuck: Marry me, let's start making plans for our future together. I love you and there is nothing more I want in this world than to make you my wife!

Sarah is speechless as tears form in her eyes and the happy stare turns into a confused and distant one. She climbs off chuck and sits next to him in the sand, she looks down at the sand but her mind is a million miles away.

Chuck sits up and looks at her with his heart out on his sleeve. "Sarah, look at me!"

He turns her body towards him and holds her head up with his hand. "Look at me!"

Her watery blue eyes do not give him a confident feeling. Instead his heart aches as he sees the answer in them. He lets out a sarcastic laugh as he looks up at the stars trying to keep his tears from falling. He stands up and brushes the sand off himself and lets out an upset sigh.

He looks down at Sarah as she still looks so conflicted and confused, he knows that he just got killed by her emotional barriers by pushing the relationship to fast for her to handle. Her emotions right now are fragile and need caring for but he didn't see that.

Chuck reaches out his hand for her to take. Sarah just looks up at him then takes his hand as he pulls her up. "I'm sorry chuck."

Chuck: it's my fault, I shouldn't have rushed you!

He lets go of her hand and walks back to the car. Sarah can tell that he is deeply hurt but there is nothing she could do to make it better. She was in no way ready to be married, getting use to the idea of having a baby is going to be hard enough. She just wished that he could understand.

The ride home was a quiet and lonely one. Both needing and wanting each other emotionally to be able to talk and share their feeling but that wasn't about to happen so they continued their silence all the way back to the apartment.

They walked side by side to the fountain, chuck was looking down at Sarah's hand debating if he should hold it or not. As they reached the fountain he turned to Sarah.

Chuck: I think ah...I think I am just going to stay in my room tonight!

Sarah shakes her head in agreement. "If that is what you want to do."

She lowers her head and swallows hard trying to hide the pain in her eyes and not look at the pain in his. They stand at the fountain afraid to leave, afraid to face the fact that what just happened is going to change everything again. They stand there inches from each other but so far apart, they don't know what to do to move forward from here.


End file.
